The Jedi Path Series: 2 The Trial
by TamsynDell
Summary: When an attempt is made on the Chancellor's life at Amedda's trial, it's up to ObiWan, Zak and Anakin to discover the identity of the assassin and what his motive is. Follow up story to The Nightmare Returns. A.U. with some O.C.'s. All reviews welcome
1. Return to Coruscant

**The Trial**

**Less than two weeks later, Anakin found himself again traveling back to Coruscant. Chancellor Organa had contacted him to say the Mas Amedda would come before the Republic Court and Anakin was expected to give testimony concerning what had happened on Champala.**

Chapter 1 Return to Coruscant

This time, Padme and the twins were with him; there was no danger and Padme felt that she should be with him. He was not sure how long the trial would last, and was reluctant to be away from them for too long. There was concern that Amedda still had some support in the Senate, and the Chancellor wanted to be sure to end the trial before those who may still side with him could increase their numbers. Organa was determined that Amedda be given a sufficient sentence on a distant prison planet so that he would no longer be a threat. From what the Chancellor had told Anakin, Amedda was claiming to be a political prisoner of an illegal government backed by the Jedi. Considering what Amedda had done, Anakin thought this amusing, to say the least.

The yacht came out of hyperspace above Coruscant and after quickly receiving landing clearance; Anakin put the ship down on the landing platform. When they left the ship, Anakin was surprised to see Mace Windu and Zak waiting for them. Something was wrong.

"Good afternoon, Master Anakin." Zak said as they approached.

"Zak, it's good to see you. Where is Master Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

There was a moment of hesitation as Zak looked to Mace for guidance. Mace nodded slightly.

"He was…not up to coming, Master Anakin." Zak said slowly.

"Not up to coming? Why not?" Anakin asked, suddenly concerned.

"He has developed a slight infection, Anakin. Nothing to worry about, but our healers tell us it is best if he stayed at the Temple for the time being." Mace informed him.

"But he seemed fine when I left; how can this be?" Anakin asked.

"It was that blaster wound. Apparently it festered and we failed to notice it." Mace explained.

"Then someone should have contacted me; I had the right to know." Anakin replied.

"Obi-Wan thought it would be better if you didn't know, he didn't want…" Mace began.

"Me to worry; yeah, he thinks he's the only one who can do that." Anakin finished.

"Anakin, there wasn't anything you could have done. As I said, he will be alright." Mace said.

"Well, someone still should have told me." Anakin answered firmly. "He's not always right, you know."

"I am sorry, Anakin. But I do believe it was Obi-Wan's decision to make." Mace insisted.

"Well, he was wrong; and when I see him, I'll tell him myself." Anakin replied.

"I wanted to tell you, Master Anakin. But Master Obi-Wan didn't want me to." Zak piped in.

"That will be quite enough from you, young Perrin. Remember your place." Mace said sternly.

"Yes, Master Windu." Zak said shamefully.

The Chancellor had arranged for Anakin and his family to stay in one of the government suites; and so this was the first stop they made. Anakin stayed only long enough to be sure that Padme and the babies were settled before leaving with Mace for the Temple. There was an uncomfortable silence between the three of them. Anakin was still fuming over not being told and Zak did not want to be chastised by Mace again. Mace, sensing Anakin's anger, decided it was best to keep quiet. When they reached the Temple, Anakin immediately headed for Obi-Wan's quarters.

"Master Yoda and I would like to meet you in the Council Chamber, Anakin." Mace said as they parted.

"Fine, as soon as I see Obi-Wan, I will be there." Anakin replied curtly.

"Anakin, do not be so hard on Obi-Wan, he had only your best interests at heart." Mace told him.

Anakin sighed, "I know that, Master Windu. But someone, anyone, could have told me." He argued.

"He did not want you to coming rushing back here for nothing, Anakin; and you know that is exactly what you would have done." Mace explained, "You could not have helped him. We were respecting his wish that you not be told."

Anakin was silent, he could not agree with what Mace had said, but he could not think of a good explanation. Zak quietly slipped away, knowing that Master Windu would not approve of his participation in their conversation.

"Well, I'm sorry, Master Windu, but I still think you were wrong." Anakin said finally.

"I am sorry that you feel that way, Anakin. I will see you shortly in the Council Chamber." Mace answered.

Anakin nodded and continued on his way. Mace watched him go. He could understand how Anakin felt, but he also understood why Obi-Wan had made the choice he did. It was a difficult and uncomfortable position to be in. He shook his head and went to the Council Chamber.

Anakin stood in the doorway of Obi-Wan's quarters. Obi-Wan was seated on the side of his bed with his bare back towards the door. A healer was tending the wound on his shoulder. The wound was red and swollen with infection.

"It looks worse that it is, Anakin." Obi-Wan said without turning around.

"Not from where I'm standing. Why didn't you contact me?" Anakin replied with a slight edge to his voice.

"Because there was nothing you could have done. I know you; you would have come rushing back here. You have a family to think about, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him, "You cannot just go traipsing off every time something happens here. You left the Order to be with them, not to go running around the galaxy."

"As far as I'm concerned, Obi-Wan, you are part of that family too. You should have told me." Anakin admonished.

"Then I'm sorry, Anakin. I didn't think of it that way." Obi-Wan answered regretfully.

The healer finished with his ministrations, "It looks a little better this afternoon, Master Kenobi." He informed him. "I think the infection should clear up by tomorrow."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan told him.

The healer bowed and left the room.

Anakin came in and sat down on Obi-Wan's workbench.

"There, you see; nothing to worry about." Obi-Wan said as he pulled his tunic carefully over his head.

"That's easy for you to say; have you looked at yourself?" Anakin asked, "You look sick, Obi-Wan."

"Well, I am sick. But I am getting better. Stop worrying." Obi-Wan answered with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, yes, I forgot; only you get to do that." Anakin said sarcastically.

"Anakin, I'm sorry. I should have told you. Let's not fight about this; I'm just not up to it right now." Obi-Wan replied wearily.

"I'm sorry too. It's not worth fighting about." Anakin said. "But you seemed fine when I left; what happened?"

Obi-Wan sighed and laughed lightly, "I was foolish, Anakin. I pushed myself too hard, too soon and I ignored all the signs that something was wrong." He admitted.

"Oh, I see. The great Obi-Wan Kenobi made a mistake." Anakin answered, the sarcasm creeping once again into his tone.

"Yes, Anakin; I made a mistake." Obi-Wan admitted wearily, "Does that make you feel better?"

"No, I'm sorry; that was uncalled for." Anakin said sheepishly. "I just…after all we been through together…to lose you to…this."

"You're not going to lose me, Anakin; at least not yet. And even if you did, I would be one with the Force. Haven't you learned about letting go yet?" Obi-Wan replied.

"It's not the letting go that I have a problem with. It's the how; that's why I couldn't let you rot away on Champala." Anakin explained.

"Well, don't worry; I have no intention of losing to this." Obi-Wan assured him. "But we should go; I think Master Yoda and Master Windu wish to meet us in the Council Chamber."

"Yes, the meeting. Is it concerning the trial?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, apparently Amedda is trying to petition for political asylum. He claims the current administration is illegal and that he is being 'wrongfully prosecuted'." Obi-Wan answered.

"Wrongfully prosecuted? And what about your kidnapping? How does he explain that?" Anakin asked.

Obi-wan laughed again as he started out of the room.

"You mean my _arrest_, Anakin." Obi-Wan corrected.

"Your arrest? For what?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"I'm a Jedi; an enemy of the Republic." Obi-Wan reminded him, "How could you forget that?"

"He's mad, Obi-Wan; does he really think he can get away with this?" Anakin asked.

"Apparently, he does; and the Chancellor is concerned that there is actually some support for his position." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin shook his head in astonishment, "Unbelievable. He shot you in the back, Obi-Wan. You had no trial, you were tortured…" He said.

"Interrogated, Anakin." Obi-Wan corrected, again.

"Oh, right. Arrested and interrogated." Anakin echoed in his familiar sarcastic tone, "Well, we have the holo-tape of the whole thing. They won't be able to dispute that."

"True; and the Chancellor is anxious to get this over with as soon as possible. The longer it drags on, the more chance Amedda will have to win others over to his side." Obi-Wan explained, "That is why they called you back so soon."

"Well, I want this over with too. The sooner Amedda is sent off world, the sooner we can all get back to normal." Anakin said as they continued to the Council Chamber.

When they arrived, Yoda, Mace, Adi, and Ki-Adi-Mundi were all seated in the respective seats as members of the High Council. The rest of the Council was not present. Quinlan Vos and Zak stood off to the side, awaiting the start of the meeting.

When Obi-Wan and Anakin entered, Council members stood up.

"Good it is to see you again so soon, Master Anakin." Yoda said. "Sorry I am, though, that under these circumstances you must be here."

Anakin bowed respectfully to Yoda and the rest of the present Council, "I am happy to be here. This is a matter of great importance. It is my place to be here." He answered.

"The Senate hearings begin in two days. We thought it would be wise to meet before then with the Chancellor to decide how best to proceed." Mace interjected. "The former Vice Chancellor must not get away this time."

"How best to proceed? Master Windu, this is not complicated. Amedda kidnapped Master Kenobi. Who could believe otherwise?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm…Some support for Amedda there is in the Senate. Careful we must be when presenting our case." Yoda answered.

"But Master Yoda, surely the holo-tape…." Anakin pointed out.

"Altered it could have been, Anakin." Yoda replied, "Claim that they will. More proof we will need, I think."

"_More_ proof? But there is no more proof." Anakin said.

"Testimony, Anakin. That is our additional proof. All of you, Padme and the Chancellor himself should be enough to convince even our harshest critics. We can win this if we are properly prepared." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Yes, Anakin; and if Obi-Wan they see, convinced they will become of Amedda's treachery." Yoda added.

"Obi-Wan? I don't see…" Anakin began.

"Look at him, Anakin. Amedda is claiming that he was fairly treated. Does he look that to you?" Quinlan Vos answered from the side of the room.

"But I don't think it's fair…" Anakin started.

"Fair for whom, Anakin?" Ki-Adi asked.

"For Obi-Wan. To drag him in front of the entire Senate? It doesn't seem right." Anakin argued.

"It's alright, Anakin. If that is what it takes to convict Amedda, then I am willing to…" Obi-Wan said.

"Well, there must be some other way." Anakin insisted.

"I do not think there is, Anakin. Can you think of one?" Mace said.

Anakin shook his head.

"No, I can't; I just wish there was another way." Anakin admitted.

"Know this I do, Anakin. But no other way is there to insure a conviction." Yoda told him. "And convicted he must be."


	2. Legal Matters

Chapter 2 Legal Matters

The image of the Chancellor appeared in the center of the chamber.

"Good afternoon, Chancellor; we were just about ready to start." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Good afternoon, Masters. Believe it or not, Amedda's attorney is managing to gain sympathy for him with some factions of the Senate. This trial could not happen soon enough for me." Organa answered.

"Forgive me, Chancellor, but how is that possible? Don't these senators know that Amedda was in league with Palpatine?" Anakin asked.

"There were always some senators that never did believe that Palpatine was nothing other than a very concerned and caring leader. It did not matter that there was solid proof that he was anything but that. Now, this attorney of Amedda's is stirring up those old feelings and making Amedda look like a persecuted hero." Bail explained.

"Hero? That's ridiculous, Chancellor. He kidnapped a Jedi and tortured him; and they still consider him a hero?" Anakin countered.

"But he is not presenting it that way, Anakin. He is claiming that Master Kenobi was legally detained and that he was shot trying to escape." The Chancellor explained.

"Yeah, yeah and that he was interrogated not tortured; I know." Anakin added.

"Yes; now I am not saying there is wide spread support for Amedda, but it is enough for me to be concerned about security." Organa said.

"Chancellor, saying, are you, that an escape may be planned?" Yoda asked.

"It is possible, yes, Master Yoda." He replied.

"Then we will have to take extra precautions to assure that this will not happen." Mace stated.

"I assure you that all steps will be taken to prevent such a thing from happening; I just felt that you should be aware of this possibility." The Chancellor answered.

"Well, the Jedi will be on their guard, Chancellor." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Yes, Amedda has done enough damage. He must not be allowed to escape again. Now, how best to proceed at the hearings?" Adi Gallia added.

"I have been thinking about that, Master Gallia. I believe we must put Zak up as a witness." Organa answered.

"Wait a minute; I don't think I like that idea." Obi-Wan interjected.

"Right he is, Master Kenobi. Witnessed he did, first hand what happened on that ship." Yoda said.

"I agree, Master Yoda. He is the only witness who can say what took place there." Ki-Adi concurred.

"No, there must be another way. I don't want Zak to have to go through that. He's too young." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Excuse me, Master Obi-Wan; but I think…" Zak began

"No, Zak, you have no say in this." Obi-Wan corrected sternly.

"Well, actually, Master Kenobi, I think he does." Adi said.

"What? He's my apprentice, Master Gallia; this should be my decision." Obi-Wan countered.

"They're right, Obi-Wan. Think about it, Zak's strong, he can do this." Anakin spoke up.

"What is this? Is everyone against me? This is my Padawan we're talking about; I should be able to decide what is best for him." Obi-Wan said with exasperation.

"Master Kenobi, a word in private, if you please." Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "If you will excuse us, Chancellor?"

"Yes, of course." Organa answered.

Ki-Adi and Obi-Wan walked to the far corner of the room.

"Obi-Wan, I know how you feel…"

"Do you! Zak is only twelve years old. I don't think it would be right to put him up in front of the Senate; especially if there are so many of Amedda's supporters there." Obi-Wan argued.

"Are you forgetting that he was among those who came to find you? That he was the one who found his way to Anakin's home on Naboo after your ship was raided? It took him all afternoon and most of the night, and yet he did it. He may be only twelve, but he has a good solid head on his shoulders, Obi-Wan. You are too worried about him; he can handle this." Ki-Adi assured him. "Trust him, Obi-Wan; trust the Force; it is the right thing to do."

"It just doesn't feel right." Obi-Wan replied.

"I think your illness is clouding your judgment, Obi-Wan." Ki-Adi said gently.

"I am not that sick, Master." Obi-Wan insisted, "He is just so young…"

"I know; but remember, he is a Jedi. He has been well trained. He can do this. Think back, Obi-Wan; what were you doing when you were twelve?" Ki-Adi asked.

Obi-Wan gave his characteristic sigh; he had been traveling on missions with his own master, some of them dangerous, perhaps Ki-Adi was right, "Alright, Master. I bow to your wisdom on this. I just hope you are right." He conceded.

When they rejoined the others, Anakin was standing behind Zak with his hands on Zak's shoulders. Zak had his arms crossed in front of him, a look of grim determination on his face. Obi-Wan knew what he was thinking.

"Alright, Zak; you win this time. But don't think this is going to happen very often." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin gripped Zak's shoulders, "_I told you_." He thought to him.

"I won't let you down, Master." Zak said seriously.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Zak. I don't want to see you hurt; that's all." Obi-Wan replied.

"I won't be. I know I can do this, Master; I must do this. I'll be fine, you'll see." Zak answered.

"Good, now that's settled. After Zak, I believe it would be best if Anakin testifies. He could take up where Zak leaves off." The Chancellor suggested.

"Agree with this, I do, Chancellor. I advise also that Anakin explain his connection to Master Kenobi." Yoda said.

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda; connection?" The Chancellor inquired.

"Connected through the Force they are. Felt Obi-Wan's pain he did." Yoda answered.

"But will they believe this, Master Yoda. Many of them dismiss the Force as nothing but nonsense." The Chancellor replied.

"We could demonstrate it for them then." Anakin suggested.

"Yes, Master Skywalker; an excellent idea." Ki-Adi added.

"And just how would you do this, Anakin?" The Chancellor asked.

"I can feel him; all someone has to do is touch him while I have my back turned, and I will be able to tell exactly where;would that convince you, Chancellor?"

"I am not the one you have to convince, Anakin; so there is no need to show me. However, it does sound like a plausible solution." The Chancellor said.

"Yes, agree I do. A wise idea, Anakin." Yoda added.

"And when would you suggest that Obi-Wan go before the Senate?" Ki-Adi asked.

The Chancellor paused before answering, "If at all possible, I would prefer not to subject Master Kenobi to that." He said.

"This is foolish. I am not an invalid in need of protecting." Obi-Wan interceded.

"With all due respect, Master Kenobi, you do not look at all well…" The Chancellor insisted.

"Delay this decision until tomorrow we shall. See then how well you are, Obi-Wan. Weakened you this ordeal has; endanger your health we must not." Yoda agreed.

"Again you question my judgment. Why does no one trust me?" Obi-Wan said in frustration.

"Obi-Wan, my brother, this is not a matter of trust. You're sick, and if you're not careful, you could…" Anakin started, but could not finish.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, listen to Anakin you must. Dangerous this infection could be if not properly treated. Tomorrow we will decide." Yoda concurred.

"I think I will have to agree with Anakin also, Obi-Wan. I do not think you realize how ill you are." Mace added.

"Master Mundi, Master Gallia, do you agree with this?" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes; I am sorry, Master Kenobi, but I can sense your fever; this is a serious matter. What good would it do if you were to die because of this? We are not saying that you will not go before the Senate; we are merely waiting until tomorrow before making the final decision. And then, if we feel it is absolutely necessary for your testimony, we will allow it." Ki-Adi answered.

"Yes, that is my thought, Obi-Wan. It is for the best." Adi told him.

"Well, it seems I must abide by the will of the Council yet again." Obi-Wan conceded. "If it is the will of the Council, then I will not testify."

Quinlan Vos, who had been silent for the entire meeting, now spoke up, "Master Kenobi, I know you are frustrated; however, we are all very concerned for your health. You are not yourself and so we must do what we think is best for you. You are important to us, and you are most of all, important to your young Padawan. He nearly lost you once; he should not have to lose you at all, at least not yet."

"Then we will make our final decision tomorrow. I think we have covered everything, then. If there is nothing else, my wife has my dinner waiting for me. We will speak again tomorrow." The Chancellor said.

"Yes, I think we are finished for tonight, Chancellor. Thank you for meeting with us. May the Force be with you." Mace replied.

"And with you, Masters. Until tomorrow then." The Chancellor finished as his image faded.


	3. The Healer's Mandate

Chapter 3 The Healer's Mandate

Obi-Wan sat down in the nearest seat, "I am sorry, my behavior was reprehensible. I have no excuse." He said as he put his head in his hands.

"Yes, you do, Obi-Wan; you are ill. I think the best thing for you to do would be to go back to your quarters and rest." Quinlan Vos answered him. "Anakin?"

"Master Vos is right, Obi-Wan. You just need to rest, come on, I'll walk with you." Anakin said.

"I can't think straight anymore. I'm sorry…" Obi-Wan sighed wearily.

"Get some rest, Obi-Wan. We will also send the healer back to your quarters. You are more ill than would like to admit." Ki-Adi-Mundi told him.

"Yes, Obi-Wan to them you should listen. Better you will feel when you have rested. Clearer your mind will be." Yoda added.

Zak squatted down in front of Obi-Wan, "Please, Master Obi-Wan. I don't want you to die…" He pleaded.

"I will not die, Zak; and I am going to rest now." Obi-Wan answered as he stood up.

"Anakin, we would speak with you before you leave to rejoin your family." Mace said before they left.

"Yes, Master Windu, I will come and find you before I go." Anakin replied.

Zak moved to follow them out.

"Zak, our wish it is that you stay here for now." Yoda told him.

Zak nodded and sat down on one of the Council seats without protest.

Together, Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to Obi-Wan's quarters.

"I'm sorry, Anakin; I don't know…" Obi-Wan began.

"Don't be sorry, Obi-Wan. You're sick and your head is not clear. I understand." Anakin assured him.

"I…I just hate being sick. I really hate it, I feel like a youngling." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Well, I don't like seeing you like this, Obi-Wan. But the only way you're going to get better is to do what the healers advise and rest. If not for yourself, than for me, my children and Zak." Anakin told him.

"I know, I'm sorry, Anakin…" Obi-Wan answered as his legs buckled and he collapsed to the floor. "I don't think I can go any further."

"Yes, you can, Obi-Wan. We can do this together." Anakin replied, as he pulled Obi-Wan to his feet. Leaning heavily on Anakin, Obi-Wan was able to make his way back to his quarters where he collapsed on the bed exhausted. Quickly, Anakin pulled his tunic off.

"I don't understand, Obi-Wan; it doesn't look any worse than it did this afternoon." Anakin puzzled. "Why are you so much weaker?"

"I expected this would happen." A voice said from the doorway.

Anakin turned to see the healer who had been with Obi-Wan earlier.

"I'm sorry; you must be Anakin. I am Declan." The man said.

"You expected this? Is he….dying?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

"No, no. It is not like that at all." Declan answered reassuringly. "The infection is running its course and Master Kenobi's fever is spiking. When his fever breaks, he will get better."

"But how long, Declan? If this goes on too long, he won't have any strength to fight." Anakin said with concern.

"Oh, not long, I suspect. I would predict sometime tonight. By morning, the worst should be over." Declan said confidently. "As long as he stays put and rests, he should make a complete recovery in several days."

"I'm sorry, Declan, I don't have several days." Obi-Wan countered.

"I'm not giving you a choice here, Master Kenobi. If you don't rest, you will never get well. We have discussed this already." Declan replied. "Master Yoda himself has given me leave to _order_ you to stay here whether you agree or not."

"Well, there you have it, Obi-Wan. I don't think you will be going anywhere for the next few days." Anakin said firmly.

"So I have no voice in this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"None." Both Anakin and Declan said together.

"Now I _really_ feel like a youngling." Obi-Wan responded.

"What?" Declan asked.

"Never mind, Declan; it's not important." Anakin answered. "Obi-Wan, once this fever is gone, and your mind is clear, you will understand why it was necessary for you stay off your feet for a few days. Right now, you just are not thinking straight, you even admitted that yourself. You are not going to miss much anyway, so stop worrying about it. Just focus on healing."

"I know, I know, it's just that I hate…" Obi-Wan started.

"Being sick, yes, I know." Anakin finished. "But if you do what you're told, you won't be for much longer."

Anakin watched as Declan carefully cleaned the wound.

"I will come back again in a few hours to do this again." Declan said as he worked.

"I can do that, Declan. I'm planning to stay here anyway, so it will save you the walk down here. If there is a problem, I can send for you." Anakin offered.

"Anakin, that will not be necessary. You should be with your own family; your place is with them." Obi-Wan told him.

"How long will it take you to realize that you are family too, Obi-Wan. I want to stay; Padme will understand." Anakin answered.

"Alright, Anakin. I will leave some things here for you and you can send word if you need me. Otherwise, I will be back in the morning." Declan replied.

"Well, I see I have no say here either." Obi-Wan said.

"No, it seems not." Anakin answered.

When Declan finished cleaning the wound, he pulled a vial out of his kit and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"Take this, it will help you sleep and should bring your fever down."

"I don't think…" Obi-Wan started.

"Just take it, Obi-Wan; why are you being so stubborn?" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan said nothing, but sighed and shook his head before obediently consuming the contents in the vial.

Before leaving, Declan the supplies Anakin would need to tend Obi-Wan's wound.

"I will check back in the morning, Anakin; but remember, if there is any problem, anything at all, please, send for me." Declan instructed him. "May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Declan. If the Force be willing, we will not see you until morning." Anakin answered.

"You don't have to stay, you know, Anakin." Obi-Wan said groggily as the drug began to take effect.

"I know, but I want to." Anakin told him.

Anakin waited until Obi-Wan had completely succumbed to the drug before quietly leaving the room. He wanted to contact Padme so that she would not wonder where he was. On the way to the communications center, he met Mace on his way to find him.

"Anakin, I was just coming to look for you." He said.

"I have been with Obi-Wan, Master Windu. The healer just left." Anakin answered.

"And what news, then?" Windu asked.

"His fever is high, but Declan said that he expected it to break before morning. I hope he's right." Anakin informed him.

"You are staying here tonight, aren't you." Mace stated rather than asked.

Anakin smiled in spite of himself.

"You know me too well, Master Windu. Yes, I was just about to let Padme know that I would not be coming in tonight."

"Well, that is what I was coming to tell you; your wife has already contacted us. She had a feeling that you would be staying here and wanted to let you know she and your children would be fine. She understands, Anakin." Mace told him.

Anakin smiled again, "She also knows me too well, Master Windu."


	4. A Very Long Night

Chapter 4 A Very Long Night

"Well, go ahead, Anakin. I am sure you would like to speak with her yourself. Before you go back to be with Obi-Wan, I have another request to ask of you." Mace said.

"Yes, of course, Master Windu; what is it?" Anakin replied.

"Speak with Zak. He is very upset right now and neither Master Yoda nor I can seem to help him. You seem to have a way with him, so he may listen to you." Mace requested.

"Well, I will see what I can do. And I have a request for you, could you stay with Obi-Wan until I get back." Anakin agreed.

"I would be happy to, Anakin." Windu answered.

"Thank you, Master Windu. I won't be long." Anakin said as he headed to the comm center.

"I understand, Anakin. There is no need to explain this to me." Padme assured him when he had made contact with her. "How many times have you called Obi-Wan your brother? I would have been surprised if you had not stayed with him."

"I don't feel as I have a choice, Padme. He is really very sick…" Anakin explained.

"I know, love; it's alright. We will see you tomorrow." Padme replied calmly.

"Are you sure, Padme? You're not going to start resenting him again, are you?" Anakin asked pensively.

"Anakin! Of course not. Right now, your place is with him; I told you, I understand this." She answered.

"The Chancellor said there may be some danger, I am worried…" Anakin started.

"Don't be, Anakin. We are well protected here, the Chancellor has seen to that. We will be fine without you tonight. Obi-Wan needs you more than we do, at least for now." She said.

"Somehow I knew you would understand. I love you, you know." He told her.

"And I love you because you care so much about those you love; me, our children and Obi-Wan. Just stay with Obi-Wan tonight and don't worry about us." Padme said. "Good night, Anakin, I love you."

"I love you too, Padme; good night." He answered.

As her image faded, Anakin felt relieved; he had not needed her approval to stay, but he felt so much better that he had it. With that task finished, he headed back to the dormitory to find Zak. He found the boy sitting quietly on his bed in light meditation.

"Zak? Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked from the doorway.

Zak opened his eyes and beamed at Anakin, "Master Anakin! I was hoping to see you." He answered enthusiastically.

"Master Windu says you're upset. Are you worried about Master Obi-Wan?" He wondered.

Zak's smile disappeared and he looked down, "He's going to die, isn't he." He stated.

"Oh, no, Zak. Who told you that? I won't let that happen, I promise." Anakin assured him.

"But he's so sick, Master Anakin." Zak said.

"I know, but I have just talked to the healer who is caring for him, and he said that Obi-Wan should be much better by tomorrow." Anakin replied.

"You're just saying that because Master Windu told you to." Zak said flatly. "You don't think I can deal with the truth."

"Zak, now you know that's not true; I would never lie to you; if your master was going to die, then I'd tell you that." Anakin answered gently.

Zak said nothing, but Anakin could sense that he was still not convinced.

"Alright, Zak; would you believe me if I showed you?" Anakin offered.

"You mean like you did before? Can you do that?" Zak asked.

"Yes, just like that." Anakin said as he sat down on the bed facing Zak.

"Okay, remember how we did this before? Clear your mind…" Anakin instructed him as he took his head between his hands.

Zak closed his eyes and took a centering breath.

"Yes, that's right; good, now open up and let me in…" Anakin said quietly. "There, yes, that's it. Now, can you feel him?"

Zak frowned, "He's hot, Master Anakin." He observed.

"Yes, that's the fever, Zak, but it will pass by morning. But can you feel his strength, his connection with the Force?" Anakin answered.

"Oh; wait a minute….Oh, yes, now I see!" Zak exclaimed.

"Do you believe me now? Does that make you feel better?" Anakin asked as he let go of their connection.

"I think so, yes; I guess I do." Zak told him after a moment.

"How do you do that, Anakin?" Anakin turned towards the door to see Adi Gallia standing there.

"Master Gallia, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Anakin replied as he stood up to greet her.

"Well, you seemed to be…occupied and I didn't want to disturb you. But tell me, how did you do that?" She asked again.

"Do what? I was just helping Zak." Anakin answered, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not; at least I do not think so." She assured him. "I just have never seen that done before."

Anakin was bewildered, "I don't understand, Master Gallia; I thought we were all connected through the Force; am I wrong?"

"Well, yes, we are. But you seem to able to…share that so easily; if you know what I mean." Adi explained.

"Actually, no, I don't, I thought we all could do this. I thought Zak just hadn't learned how yet." Anakin replied.

"No, Anakin, we cannot, not without great concentration – you did it so effortlessly; this seems to be yet another one of your special talents. I would like to speak with Master Yoda about it; with your permission, of course." Adi said.

"Of course, Master Gallia, if you think it's that important." Anakin told her.

"It is very unique, Anakin. It may be something you can teach all of us." Adi replied.

"But I don't even know how I do it; how can I teach it to anyone." Anakin asked.

"Just by showing us what you are doing. If we can feel you do it, we should be able to pick it up. It may even help _you_ to understand it." She said.

"Yes, you may be right, Master Gallia." Anakin answered after thinking for a moment.

"Can you do this with other Jedi, or just Zak?" She wondered.

"I don't know, really; I have only tried it with Zak." He admitted.

"Well, after this trial business is over with, I think the whole Council should sit down with you and talk about this. For now, I will speak with Master Yoda." Adi stated. "So I have your leave to do this, then?"

"Yes, yes; that would be fine with me. I no longer wish to hide anything from the Council." Anakin answered.

"I am glad to hear that, Anakin. I will leave you now; I only wished to see how our young Zak was doing. Are you feeling better, Zak?" She said.

"Yes, Master Gallia; Master Anakin has made me feel much better." Zak told her.

"That is good. Now, you need to get some rest; we will have much to do tomorrow." Adi told him.

"I will, Master Gallia." Zak promised.

"Alright, good night then, to both of you." She said; and then quickly left them alone again.

"I am going to leave you too, now, Zak. But you must promise to rest." Anakin said.

"I will, I can now, I think. Can I see Master Obi-Wan first?" Zak asked.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. In the morning, he will be better, so you can see him then. Would that be alright?" Anakin replied.

"But why, Master Anakin?"

"Because he's still pretty sick, Zak; and I don't think he would want you to see him like that. I will be staying with him for the rest of the night, so he won't be alone." Anakin said.

"And you promise to tell me if anything happens?" Zak asked.

"Yes, Zak; I promise. But nothing is going to happen except that he will be much better in the morning. Get some sleep now; you have a very busy day ahead of you." Anakin assured him.

With that promise, Zak crawled under the covers. Satisfied, Anakin left to return to Obi-Wan's quarters.

Mace was still there as he assured Anakin that he would be.

"How is he, Master Windu?" Anakin asked as he entered.

"Restless, Anakin. But I think we all expected that." Mace told him. "Did you get a chance to speak with Zak?"

"Yes, and I think he's feeling much better." Anakin answered.

"Good, I had a feeling that you be able to calm him down. I do not know why, but he seems to trust you almost as much as he trusts Obi-Wan." Mace said.

"When all this is over, Master Gallia has asked me to speak to the Council about it." Anakin said.

"Adi? When did you see her?" Mace asked curiously.

"She stopped by when I was…speaking with Zak. She said that I had done something…different and that I should tell the Council about it. I think it must be complicated, though, because she thought it should wait until this whole Amedda business is over with." Anakin answered.

"Well, now I am intrigued, Master Skywalker. Could you at least try to explain it to me?" Mace asked.

"I don't really know where to start, Master Windu. Master Gallia saw me do it, maybe she could tell you about it. I think she was going to tell Master Yoda anyway." Anakin replied.

"Very well, Anakin. I will seek her out now as long as you are here." Mace answered as he got up to leave. "I will check back in the morning."

"Good night, Master Windu." Anakin said as Mace left.

Anakin sat down and settled in for the rest of the night. Obi-Wan stirred restlessly and Anakin put his hand to Obi-Wan's head.

"Easy, old friend. I'm right here." He said gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Just that touch seemed to quiet Obi-Wan and he sighed heavily and turned on his side, murmuring something Anakin could not understand.

Anakin dozed on and off most of the night, and Obi-Wan drifted in and out of sleep. In his waking moments, though, he was not coherent and did not seem to recognize Anakin. He cleaned Obi-Wan's shoulder twice and just before dawn, Obi-Wan gave a heavy sigh and seemed to relax completely. Anakin leaned forward and touched his forehead. It was cool to the touch. Anakin then let out a sigh of relief, just as Declan had predicted the night before, Obi-Wan's fever had broken. The long night was over.


	5. The Healing Touch

Chapter 5 The Healing Touch

By the time Declan arrived later in the morning, Obi-Wan was sleeping comfortably and Anakin was dozing in the chair.

"Anakin?" Declan whispered softy.

Immediately Anakin jerked awake, "Declan, I'm sorry, I must have dozed off." He said anxiously.

"I see Master Kenobi's fever is down." Declan observed.

"Yes, it happened very early this morning, just as you said it would." Anakin answered.

"Well, I am glad to see it. Now, if we can just keep him quiet for at least a couple of days, he should be fine." Declan replied.

"I don't think that will be a problem. The Council was very firm about it last night. No one wants this to go on any longer." Anakin said confidently. "And I don't want it to either."

"I'll just clean his shoulder again before I go to breakfast." Declan said. "Anakin, what did you do?"

"I cleaned it, twice; just like you showed me." Anakin informed him, "Why; what's wrong?"

"It's…well, nothing's wrong; it's…I don't know how to explain this, but…there is no infection." Declan replied haltingly.

"But that's good isn't it?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, it is; but it's not normal. There should be something there; I saw this wound last night and the infection was massive. It's just not possible for the whole thing to have cleared up so quickly." Declan answered.

"Well, Obi-Wan has a strong connection to the Force, I have felt it. He must have been able to heal himself." Anakin reasoned.

"But, Anakin, not this quickly. Jedi or not, it's impossible. Unless…" Declan trailed off.

"Unless what, Declan?" Anakin asked.

"No, it can't be; but then again, maybe." Declan said, mostly to himself.

"Maybe what, Declan?" Anakin asked again, somewhat impatiently.

"I don't know how to say this, Anakin…." Declan struggled with the answer.

"Say what, Declan? Just tell me." Anakin demanded.

"You, Anakin. It must have been you." Declan told him.

"What?" Anakin thought he had heard wrong. "Declan, what are you talking about?"

"Personally, I have never seen it, but…in the archives, there are cases where certain Jedi…have…I'm not sure how to explain this…. 'The touch'" Declan explained.

"The touch? What does that mean?" Anakin asked.

"You combined your Force strength with his to bring the infection under control." Declan attempted to further explain.

"I don't understand, Declan; how could I do that?" Anakin questioned.

"That, I don't know, Anakin. I've never seen it done, ever. I only know that it's in the archives."

"Well, I'm sorry, Declan, I don't believe it. It must have just been Obi-Wan, I hardly even touched him; it couldn't have been me." Anakin decided.

"From what I have read, it doesn't take much. You must remember how strong you are in the Force, Anakin. I'm sure you haven't even begun to realize what you could do." Declan said. "I think this might be something we should bring before the Council."

"Bring what before the Council?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You should still be sleeping, Obi-Wan." Anakin said in reply.

"Well, it's a little hard to do that with all the talking going on in here." Obi-Wan answered. "Bring what before the Council?"

"Declan has this crazy notion that I cleared your infection up during the night." Anakin said flippantly.

"Oh, that's interesting." Obi-Wan replied.

"Interesting? It's crazy, Obi-Wan." Anakin countered.

"Well, no it's not. It _is_ documented in the archives." Obi-Wan stated.

"Oh, no; not you too! Obi-Wan, it's nonsense." Anakin insisted.

"You're very Force sensitive, Anakin, anything is possible." Obi-Wan maintained.

"Look, Anakin; I am not saying that you did this by yourself; only that you lent your Force strength to Obi-Wan so that he could heal himself." Declan interjected.

"I still think it's a bunch of bantha poodu. But if you want to tell the Council, fine, go right ahead." Anakin said.

"I, for one, am glad this is all over with. Now I can return to my duties." Obi-Wan declared.

"Oh no you don't. Just because the infection is cleared up, doesn't mean it can't come back again. Let that wound heal first, and then you can get back to normal, not before. Two days, Obi-Wan." Declan told him firmly.

Obi-Wan sighed in frustration, "Alright, Declan; it seems I have no choice; two days." Obi-Wan answered.

"Good; now, I am going to get something to eat; I will have something sent to both of you here." Declan said before leaving.

A few minutes after Declan left, Zak appeared, peaking in tentatively to see if he was welcome.

"Come on in, Zak; it's alright." Obi-Wan told him.

"You're better then, Master?" He said as he approached the bed.

"Yes, Zak; much better." Obi-Wan assured him.

"You see, Zak. I told you last night he would be alright." Anakin added.

"I know; you showed me. I should have believed you." Zak admitted.

"Showed you? Like he did when you saw his nightmares?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, like that; he showed me how strong you were." Zak explained.

"He was afraid you were dying, Obi-Wan; it was the only way I could convince him that you weren't." Anakin said.

"Well, I am sure that Zak is very grateful. Aren't you Zak?" Obi-Wan answered.

"Yes, Master. Master Gallia said that he should show everyone how do to it." Zak replied.

"But everyone can do that, Zak. Why would she say that?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"She said that it's because I can do it so easily. She told me that it takes immense concentration, and I did it without even thinking about it." Anakin told him.

"Ah, yes, that is unique; maybe the Council should know about this." Obi-Wan said.

"She said that too. She was going to speak with Master Yoda." Anakin said.

"Good. You continue to amaze me, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were better, Master. But I think I want to eat; I will be back." Zak said.

"Yes, go eat, Zak. I'm not going anywhere; at least not for a few days." Obi-Wan answered as he looked at Anakin.

However, Zak did not come back. He was met in the Dining Hall by Master Windu.

"Zak, when you are finished here, there is something you should see. Please come to the Council Chamber." He told him.

"Yes, Master Windu. What is it?" Zak asked.

"Not here, Zak. Eat first, and then come to us." Mace told him.

Anxious to see what Master Windu had to show him, Zak bolted his breakfast. Twenty minutes later, he found himself waiting to be admitted to the Council Chamber.

"Ah, Zak; there you are. Come in." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said when the door opened.

"We have someone we would like to see. Let us know if you recognize him." Master Windu told him.

The shades were lowered and as the room darkened, a holo-image appeared.

Zak blanched and sat down. He did know the figure in the image, "That's him; he's the one; he shot Master Obi-Wan." He said with certainty.

"Sure about this, you are, Zak?" Yoda asked.

"Oh, yes; that is one face I could never forget. He's definitely the one." He repeated firmly. "Where did this come from?"

"He was detained off world for other crimes, but he bragged about shooting a Jedi to the wrong person." Master Gallia explained. "We were hopeful that you would recognize him."

"Well, that's him alright. He looked right at me after he did it. I think he wanted to shoot me too." Zak said.

"Good, Zak. This will prove that Master Obi-Wan was not arrested. This man is a criminal so he could not have been arresting him. It is going to be very difficult for anyone to believe Amedda's claim now." Ki-Adi told him.

"You will need to say this at the hearing, Zak. Can you do that?" Mace asked.

"Oh, yes; I know I can." Zak answered confidently.

"You understand that they are going to try to confuse you, Zak. It is not going to be easy." Ki-Adi said.

"I can do this, Master Ki-Adi. I won't let them confuse me; I promise. I know what I saw." Zak assured him.

"Know this, I do, young Zak. But easy it will not be as Master Windu has said. Sure about this you must be." Yoda said.

"I am sure, Master Yoda. Amedda must not get away; I will not let that happen." Zak insisted.

"I think he will be fine, Master Yoda. He is pretty sure of himself." Windu said.

"Don't worry, Master; I will not fail." Zak stated.

"We know you will not, Zak." Adi replied. "This is a brave thing you are doing. They will be very hard on you. So you must be very sure that you can do it."

"I am, Master Gallia. I can handle anything they try to do to me. I told you, I will not fail." Zak said confidently.

"You may go now, Zak. We will speak with you later." Mace said. "And Zak, we are all very proud of you."

"Thank you, Master Windu. I won't disappoint you, I promise." Zak vowed.


	6. Stubborn Padawans

Chapter 6 Stubborn Padawans

Zak went straight to Obi-Wan's quarters as soon as he left the Council Chamber eager to bring the news to Anakin and Obi-Wan. He burst into the room without even announcing himself.

"Zak! Where are your manners? Never, ever enter someone else's quarters without permission. You may get away with that here, but you should not make it a habit." Obi-Wan warned him.

"I'm sorry, Master. But I just had to tell you my news." Zak said breathlessly.

"And what news could you have that is that important that you forget to be polite?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They found him!" Zak announced.

"Calm down, Zak; found who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The raider, the one who shot you. They've caught him!" Zak said excitedly.

"Zak, are you sure? Where did you here this?" Anakin wondered.

"Master Windu. He came to see me when I was eating. He said there was something I should see. It was him, I saw him." Zak explained.

"But where did you see him?" Obi-Wan asked patiently.

"In the Council Chamber, Master Windu showed him to me." Zak answered.

"He was in the Council Chamber? What in blazes was he doing there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, no, his holo-image; they showed it to me there." Zak corrected.

"They've captured him then. Did Master Windu say where, or how?" Anakin inquired.

"Master Gallia said he was arrested for something else off world. He bragged about shooting Master Obi-Wan so the authorities reported it." Zak told them.

"Well, that will certainly go a long way to proving that Amedda was lying about arresting you, Obi-Wan. Criminals don't usually uphold the law." Anakin stated.

"Maybe, but this isn't over yet. Amedda could still claim that he was forced to hire him because his own government had turned against him." Obi-Wan countered.

"But I was there, Master; he didn't even try to arrest you; I can tell the courts that." Zak said.

"It's not going to be that easy, Zak. They are going to try to prove that either you are lying yourself, or that you were so confused and upset that you could not remember what actually happened." Obi-Wan replied.

Zak folded his arms across his chest.

"I am not a youngling, Master. I can handle myself in front of them. I know it won't be easy, but they have no idea how determined I am. They will not break me." He said defiantly. "I have already been through this with the Council; I will not fail."

Anakin covered his mouth and turned away, in an effort to hide his amusement. Obi-Wan, he thought, would have his hands full with this one.

"Alright, Zak; calm down, I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you were in for. I have great faith in you, I know you won't let me, or the Order down." Obi-Wan assured him. "But, I think you have lessons to attend to."

"Oh, but I thought…" Zak began.

"You should not neglect your lessons, Zak. If the Council needs you again, they will let you know. Go on now." Obi-Wan instructed patiently.

"Master Anakin, surely you…" Zak began to protest once again.

"Master Anakin is not your master, Zak; I am. Now, see to your lessons." Obi-Wan said sternly.

Zak looked to Anakin, hoping for some help.

"Don't look at me, Zak; Master Obi-Wan is doubly right. I am not your master and even if I were I would say the same thing: you should not neglect your studies." Anakin told him.

"Oh, alright. But I am doing this under protest." Zak said finally.

"Protest all you want, Padawan; it will do you no good. Go on now." Obi-Wan responded.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered.

When he had gone, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan.

"A strong willed one, your Zak." He said.

"Yes, just like you. I seem to be drawn to strong willed, stubborn Padawans; why is that?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Maybe because you are just as stubborn and strong willed; and you like the challenge." Anakin suggested.

"I am not….am I?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Umm…well, I hate to break it to you, my friend, but I have to say yes." Anakin told him.

"Oh…do you really think that?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"I know that, Obi-Wan, I was apprenticed to you for twelve years." Anakin answered.

"Really, I didn't think I was _that_ bad." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think it's such a bad thing, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied, "Although, sometimes it does affect your judgment."

"Well, maybe you're right." Obi-Wan admitted. "I was pretty stubborn last night, wasn't I."

"Yes, too stubborn. But then, you were very sick last night, and I think that had much to do with it." Anakin said, "Besides, I think you have to be somewhat strong willed or an apprentice could take advantage of you."

"You mean like you did." Obi-Wan recalled.

"Yes, but think how much worse I would have been if you hadn't put me in my place on occasion. I may have…" Anakin said. "You made me into the Jedi I became. I am glad you are strong willed."

"Still, maybe I should work on that." Obi-Wan replied.

"No, I don't think so. Zak is just the type of apprentice that is going to need to be sat on from time to time, I don't think you can loosen up on him." Anakin answered. "You are very patient with him; but he still needs your discipline."

"I'm sorry, Anakin; I've kept you here all night and most of the morning; you should get back to your family." Obi-Wan said suddenly.

Anakin grinned, "Yes, I suppose so. Padme will be anxious to hear how you are." He replied. "Can I trust you to stay here?"

"Well, I think the whole Order knows I'm confined to my quarters, I couldn't leave if I wanted to." Obi-Wan told him.

"That's probably true. But I know you, Obi-Wan; if you wanted to leave, you'd find a way." Anakin answered.

"Then you can trust me, Anakin. I won't leave, you have my word." Obi-Wan promised.

"And your word means everything. I'll be back this afternoon, then." Anakin said.

As Anakin made his way to the speeder dock, he was met by Master Windu.

"Anakin, I was hoping to catch you before you left." He said.

"Master Windu, I was just going to see my family, I will return this afternoon." Anakin informed him.

"Have you have heard the news?" Windu replied.

"About the raider? Yes, Zak told us this morning before Obi-Wan sent him off to his classes." Anakin answered.

"We are having another meeting with the Chancellor this afternoon. Will you be able to attend?" Windu asked.

"Yes, of course; I had thought there would be; that's part of the reason I was coming back later." Anakin said.

"I will see then, Anakin." Mace finished.

Anakin could not get to the living complex fast enough and he arrived in record time. To his great relieve and satisfaction, security in the building was tight. Several times, he was stopped and asked to prove his identity. Padme and his children, he knew, were well protected. When he walked through the door, he was immediately attacked by his two little ones who attached themselves tightly to his legs and refused to let go until Padme came to rescue him. When she had successfully released him and had placed the twins in the play area set up for them, she embraced him and rested her head on his chest.

"I missed you last night, my love." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her, raised her head and kissed her passionately .

"Not as much as I missed you, Padme." He answered. "I wanted to be here with you so badly."

"I know; but it couldn't be helped." She said reassuringly. "How is Obi-Wan?"

"Better, much better, or I wouldn't be here. Declan wants him to rest for a couple days, but otherwise he should be fine." Anakin answered.

"Declan? I don't think I know him." Padme told him.

"No, you wouldn't; I didn't either. He is one of the healers who has been taking care of Obi-Wan." He informed her.

"Well, I am glad he will be alright. How long can you stay?" She asked.

"Just until this afternoon, we have another meeting with the Chancellor." He answered.

"I have spoken with Bail, he seems to think there is a growing sentiment for Amedda in the Senate. He is very concerned." Padme told him.

"Yes, the Jedi have been informed about that. This is why Chancellor wants to get this trial over with quickly and because he fears there will be an attempt to free Amedda by his supporters. Security is a great concern to him." Anakin replied. "But we may just have found the answer to everything."

"Anakin! Really? What is it?" Padme asked curiously.

"I can't say here, I can only tell you that it is very important." He answered cryptically.

"Oh, well, yes, I guess I can understand that." Padme responded with disappointment. "When will I find out then?"

"Tomorrow, I think. But I will know more this afternoon after our meeting." He said.

"Will you be back tonight then?" She asked expectantly.

"I don't see why not. Obi-Wan is no longer in danger and that was the only reason I stayed last night, and I don't think this meeting will last that long." Anakin said.

"Bail also said that Zak is going to testify; is that such a good idea? He seems so young…"

"Oh, Padme; after all he did to get to us on Naboo, you think he is too young? He's a tough little guy; he can handle this hands down. He wants to do this; he needs to do it. You and Obi-Wan, what a pair; you both worry too much." Anakin assured her.

Anakin stayed the rest of the morning and did not leave until mid afternoon. When he arrived back at the Temple, the meeting had just started.


	7. Declan's Decision

Chapter 7 Declan's Decision

The image of the Chancellor was once again present in the Council Chamber. All those who had been present at the meeting the day before were again in attendance excluding Obi-Wan who was still confined to his quarters.

"Are you absolutely certain that you can do this, Zak?" The Chancellor asked.

"Yes, sir, absolutely. I know my duty." Zak stated firmly.

Anakin could not help but to admire Zak's resolve and determination.

"Well, I am glad to hear it. Your testimony combined with the evidence we have should be enough to convince the Senate of Amedda's guilt. I do not think this should last very long." Bail replied.

"Has that raider admitted that he was hired by Amedda?" Anakin asked.

"No, not yet; but I think he will soon. He seems a bit of a coward, I do not think he will continue to protect Amedda." Organa answered.

"Before the hearings end, I hope." Anakin said.

"Hopefully, yes; but there is no way to know for certain." The Chancellor replied.

"Well, what good will it do us if he doesn't confess until the trial is over?" Anakin asked.

"Truthfully, I do not think we will need his confession, however it would give us more ammunition to convict Amedda." Bail told him.

"Anakin, the Chancellor is right. We have plenty of evidence right now to convict Amedda. It would be nice to have that confession, but it really is not necessary." Mace said.

Anakin sighed, "You may be right, Master Windu; but I would just feel better if we had it." He admitted.

"Much like Obi-Wan you have become, Anakin. Worry too much, I think." Yoda told him.

"Oh, I hope not, Master Yoda." Anakin exclaimed. "He worries way too much!"

"How is Master Kenobi? I do not see him with us today." The Chancellor asked.

"He is much better, however, we thought it best for him to stay in his quarters and rest for now. Our healer tells us that he is still vulnerable and we would rather not risk his health." Ki-Adi answered.

"That is good news, Master Mundi." Bail replied. "I hope he will recover quickly."

"We are confident that it will not be long before he is back on his feet." Master Gallia assured him. "His absence his keenly felt."

"Now, Anakin, are you ready for tomorrow?" Organa asked, trying to get the meeting back on track.

"Yes, Chancellor; I have every confidence that Amedda will not get away with what he has done." Anakin said.

"Good; my only concern now is for the security in the Senate building. I have taken every precaution, but I am not sure if it will be enough." Bail continued.

"The Jedi will also be present, Chancellor. We plan to have several Knights present throughout the Senate Chamber." Ki-Adi assured him. "If there is any trouble, we should be able to deal with it."

"That is reassuring, Master Mundi. I had hoped for your assistance." The Chancellor replied.

"Prepared we are for tomorrow, I think." Yoda said. "Details, now we must discuss."

The meeting continued for another hour, and by that time, every detail of testimony was reviewed and discussed completely. Zak was their greatest concern, but his calm determination was enough to convince them that he would not fail. When the meeting ended, Anakin decided to see Obi-Wan before he left and Zak started to follow him.

"Zak, Master Windu and I would have a word with you before you go." Ki-Adi said. Leaving Zak, Anakin headed for Obi-Wan's quarters. He knew that Obi-Wan would want to hear what was discussed at the meeting. His friend was napping, and rather than disturb him, Anakin sat down to wait until he awoke. He did not have to wait long; Obi-Wan, possibly sensing Anakin's presence, stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hello there. I take the meeting is over." He said.

"Yes, I was surprised that you weren't there." Anakin answered.

"I had no choice, did I. Master Yoda made it very clear that I was not to be there." Obi-Wan said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up.

"Well, you didn't really miss much. All we did was go over the testimonies that will be given tomorrow. There is a possibility that your attacker will confess; The Chancellor seems to think he is cowardly." Anakin informed him.

"And what about me; are they even going to let me attend?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That hasn't been decided yet, Obi-Wan. I think they are waiting until they see how you are tomorrow."

"Hmph; I'm getting tired of sitting around doing nothing." Obi-Wan answered.

"I know; but it's for your own good; no one wants to see a repeat of yesterday. Declan thinks…"

"Declan! He worries too much." Obi-Wan interrupted.

"…that if you don't wait until your shoulder is healed, it could become infected again. I don't want to see that, Obi-Wan; do you?" Anakin continued.

"No, of course not." He admitted. "But I still see no reason why I can't at least go to that hearing tomorrow."

"I'll see what I can do about that. I'll speak with Declan; maybe if he sees how much stronger you are tonight, he will change his mind." Anakin said. "And you still don't think you're stubborn?"

"Alright, I have to admit, I am a little stubborn." Obi-Wan answered. "But not as stubborn as you."

"Well, that's true; or Zak, for that matter." Anakin admitted.

"Yes, Zak. Where is he? I fully expected him to be right behind you." Obi-Wan wondered.

"I'm sure he would have been if Master Windu and Master Ki-Adi hadn't asked him to stay behind. I'm sure that as soon as they are finished with him, he will be along." Anakin replied.

"I haven't seen him since this morning; I think I may have been too hard on him." Obi-Wan said.

"No, Obi-Wan, you weren't. He may be a little ashamed of his behavior and that's why he has been avoiding you. He knew you were right; he was just trying to get out of those classes." Anakin explained.

"Well, I hope so. We have not been together that long and I would hate for us to get off on the wrong foot." Obi-Wan answered.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan. He has great admiration for you; he made a mistake this morning and he knew it. He probably thinks that unless he waited, that you would still be upset with him. He doesn't know you well enough to see that isn't your way." Anakin assured him.

"You may be right, I hope so, anyway." Obi-Wan replied, "I suppose he will be along as soon as Ki-Adi and Mace let him go."

"Ah, Anakin; I'm glad you are here. I just stopped in to see how Master Kenobi is coming along." Declan said from the doorway.

"Hello, Declan. I had intended to find you before I left to join my family." Anakin replied.

"Well, here I am. What do you need?" Declan asked.

"I think you should allow Obi-Wan to go to the hearing with us tomorrow." Anakin stated.

"No, Anakin. I don't think he is up to the stress." Declan countered.

"Well, he is stressed just as much by having to stay here." Anakin told him, "He's an active Jedi, Declan; this is hard on him."

Declan shook his head, "I know that, Anakin. But I just don't want that shoulder to get infected again." He said.

"It won't. I will keep an eye on him, and if it seems like he is tiring, I will have him sent back here." Anakin promised. "He needs this, Declan."

"Declan, I am aware of your concern; but if I feel something is not right, I promise to come straight back here." Obi-Wan assured him. "If Zak is going before the Senate tomorrow, I need to be there. You must understand this."

Declan paused, and after a moment, nodded, "Alright, Master Kenobi; I understand why you think you must be there. And you have my leave; but know that this is against my better judgment." He conceded. "If you feel the least bit weak, you are to come back to the Temple."

"You have my word, Declan." Obi-Wan promised.

"Anakin, I am counting on you to watch out for him." Declan said.

"I will, Declan; you have my word also." Anakin said.

"Alright, then. Now, as long as I'm here; let's take a look at your shoulder." Declan replied.

Obi-Wan pulled up his tunic exposing the wound. It showed the healthy pink growth of new skin around the edges.

"Oh, yes, this look much better. I would say give it another few days and you won't even know it's there." Declan said with satisfaction. "Just don't push yourself so hard this time, Master Kenobi."

"Don't worry, Declan; I have no intention of going through that again." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Good; now, I would like you to stay here until tomorrow morning. I will make sure that food will be brought to you here. Let's not push you too soon." Declan answered. "Oh, Anakin; before you head back to Naboo, I would like to speak to you at your leisure."

"Oh, no; not that healing business again. I told you, Declan, that's all nonsense." Anakin said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I think it's still worth looking into, don't you?" Declan replied.

"Fine, fine, whatever you wish, Declan." Anakin conceded. "But as I said this morning, I think it's nothing but…."

"Bantha poodu. Yes, I remember." Declan said. "But I don't, so will you see me before you leave?"

"Yes, if you want; of course, Declan." Anakin promised.

With that, Declan left.

"I should probably be going too. I think Padme was hoping I could have dinner with her tonight." Anakin said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and tell you what happened at the Council meeting."

"Oh, yes, of course, Anakin, don't let me hold you up." Obi-Wan answered. "I will see you in the morning."

"I'm glad you're going to be there, Obi-Wan. I think Amedda needs to see you there." Anakin told him.

"Well, if you hadn't spoken with Declan, I would have been stuck here; he would have never listened to me. Thank you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"It's alright, Obi-Wan; I did what I felt was right, Zak needs you to be with him." Anakin replied, "I'll see you tomorrow."

When Anakin returned the Senate living complex, he again had to go through rigorous security checks before he could enter their suite. Padme had arranged to have their dinner sent up to them and it was waiting for him when he walked in.

"Now, how did you know when I was coming?" He asked as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Master Yoda contacted me to say you were on the way." She explained.

"Master Yoda; he always seems to know everything." Anakin replied and then kissed her lightly.

"So, how is Obi-Wan tonight?" Padme asked.

"Well enough to go the hearing tomorrow." He said.

"Hmm…it's seems as if you are pushing him a little too hard, Annie. He was so sick last night." Padme answered disapprovingly.

"That was last night; the infection is gone and his shoulder is healing. He has Declan's approval." Anakin replied.

"You pushed him into giving his approval, didn't you." Padme said.

"Well, I…it wasn't only me; Obi-Wan felt that he should go. It was the right decision; we gave Declan our word that if Obi-Wan felt something was wrong, or if I noticed anything, that he would go right back to the Temple." Anakin told her defensively.

"I can't agree with you, Anakin. As long as that wound is not healed, it could become infected again. Why do you want to take that chance?" She argued.

"Padme, why are you questioning this. Obi-Wan is fine, I assure you. If I didn't think that, I would not have talked to Declan." He replied. "You worry too much."

"Alright; I can see your mind is made up. Let's not argue about it any more." Padme relented.

"No, let's not." Anakin answered. "Now what's to eat, I'm starved."

They had a pleasant meal together and discussed what would happen at the hearings. Padme, much to Anakin's disapproval, had decided to accompany him. She would leave the twins at the Temple and travel with the rest of the Jedi to the Senate. Try as he might, Anakin could not dissuade her.

Sleeping next to Padme, Anakin was dreaming again.

_They were at the Senate hearing. Someone had just finished testifying when one of the onlookers suddenly produced a blaster from beneath his shirt. Before anyone could react, blaster fire erupted. Panic and chaos followed. Suddenly, the assailant pointed the blaster in his direction. He threw himself at Obi-Wan seated next to him…_

Anakin woke up in a cold sweat.

"Anakin? What is it?" Padme asked.

"Another nightmare, Padme; about tomorrow. I must warn the Jedi to be on their guard." Anakin told her.

"Why, Annie? What was it?" She asked.

"A weapon. Someone is going to have a weapon at that hearing." Anakin answered.


	8. A Warning Heeded

Chapter 8 A Warning Heeded

"No, Anakin. That is just not possible; the security will be too tight. No one could get into that hearing with a weapon, nobody." Padme said.

"I don't care how tight the security is; this was a warning. Someone somehow is going to sneak a weapon in." Anakin insisted. "This is just like my mother, like Obi-Wan and Zak. I can stop this if I warn the Jedi."

"Anakin, you dreamt about me too, remember? And that didn't happen." Padme replied.

"No, because I prevented it by not turning into a Sith. I can prevent this, too." Anakin insisted.

"But will they believe you?" Padme asked.

"Yes, I think so; I know Master Yoda will and Obi-Wan. I can't just sit back and let this happen when I have this chance to prevent it." Anakin said.

"Well, surely you're not going to contact them now; it's the middle of the night." Padme pointed out.

"No, I will leave for the Temple early; that should give them enough time for them to know they should be on high alert." Anakin said.

"Then I will have the children ready and we can all go at the same time. If there is going to be trouble, I would rather be with you than by myself with the twins." Padme replied.

"Yes, I agree; the babies will be much safer at the Temple and I would prefer to take them there myself." Anakin concurred.

Anakin could not sleep for the rest of the night. All he could think about was that terrible nightmare. Padme cuddled up next to him in hopes of giving him some comfort and he was glad for her presence.

As soon as the sunlight appeared at their window, Anakin was up out of bed. He had thought all night and decided to contact the Temple at first light.

"I must speak with Master Yoda." He said when he had made contact.

"I am sorry, but Master Yoda is meditating at present and must not be disturbed."

"This is very important; it concerns Amedda's hearing. Please, find Master Yoda." He insisted.

"Look, do you know how early it is? Master Yoda is never to be bothered at this hour."

"I don't care; this is a life and death matter. I must speak to him." Anakin replied.

"I do not know who you think you are, but Master Yoda does not take communications this early in the morning."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker; and if Master Yoda knew I was trying to reach him, he would want speak with me." Anakin said.

"It doesn't matter who you are…"

"Fine, then let me speak with Master Kenobi." Anakin interrupted.

"Master Kenobi is still recovering and is confined to his quarters."

"I am beginning to lose my patience with you. There will be trouble at the hearing later this morning, either let me speak with Master Yoda or Master Kenobi." Anakin said evenly.

"I'm sorry, but I have told you, Master Yoda is in meditation and Master Kenobi is confined to his quarters. If you leave the information with me, I will be sure they get it when they are available."

"Never mind; Could I at least speak with whoever is handling the Jedi security at the Senate building." Anakin asked.

"Well that would be Master Windu and he is also…"

"Unavailable; then Master Mundi or Master Gallia, may I speak with one of them." Anakin asked desperately.

"No one is around at this hour; maybe you should try later."

"There is no later; I must speak to someone now." Anakin insisted. "How can I convince you that this is urgent? Someone could die at that hearing this morning."

"I do not think so, sir. The security will be too tight. There will be no trouble."

"Really! Well if something does happen at the hearing, it will be on your conscience; you had a chance to prevent it by letting me speak to one of the masters." Anakin stated, trying to control his irritation.

"I do not know what you expect me to do. I have my instructions, and they do not include disturbing any of them this early."

"Have you heard nothing I've said?" Anakin demanded, "If any of the masters knew I was trying to reach them…"

"They would wish to speak with you; yes you have made that perfectly clear."

"Well, this has been a complete waste of time." Anakin said angrily, "I will have to come in person and find one of them."

"This early in the morning, you will not be able to come into the Temple."

"I can come and go as I please." Anakin answered.

"You may try; but I do not think you will succeed."

"Then you really have no idea who I am; do you." Anakin asked.

"You have already told me; and it makes no difference. You are not a Jedi; you cannot enter the Temple at this time."

"You have wasted enough of my time; time that I do not have. I will speak with one of the masters in person." Anakin finished without even giving the com monitor time to respond.

"Padme, wake up." Anakin whispered softly as he shook her lightly.

"Anakin? It's barely morning; what are you doing up already?" She asked sleepily.

"I am going to the Temple now. I will be back soon to bring you and the children there." He informed her.

"Now? But I thought you were going to wait and bring us all there later?" Padme asked.

"This can't wait, Padme." Anakin said, "I must let Master Windu know what I've seen before he goes to the Senate."

"Well, I'm sure he's not going this early; why can't you wait?" Padme asked.

"Because I feel it will be too late; I must go now." Anakin answered.

"Why don't you just try to contact the Temple and speak to Master Windu?" Padme asked.

"I've already tried that; the monitor wouldn't even try to find any of the masters." Anakin told her.

"But that's ridiculous; didn't you explain how important this is?" Padme asked.

"Yes, several times. But I don't think he believed me. This is the only way, Padme." He explained.

"But you are coming back here; aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, of course; but this is something I must do. I will return soon so have the babies ready to go." Anakin instructed.

"Alright, Annie; but please don't be gone too long." Padme requested.

"I'll try not to, Padme; just as long as I need to be." He assured her.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Padme; everything will be alright." He whispered.

"I hope so; hurry back to us." She answered.

"I will, I promise." He said and kissed her lightly.

He knew he would not have a problem getting into the Temple. Unlike the com monitor he had spoken to earlier, the Jedi sentry recognized him and let him in without hesitation. Immediately, he set out for the living quarters. If he could not speak to Yoda, he would find Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, however, was not in his quarters when Anakin arrived, "Now, where would he go?" He said aloud.

"To get something to eat." Obi-Wan answered from the hallway. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Thank the Force! I had another nightmare last night, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied.

"About turning? You should probably see Master Yoda…" Obi-Wan suggested.

"No, it was a different one, a new one. I think there will be trouble at the hearing this morning." Anakin told him.

"Trouble? But security will be air tight; what kind of trouble could there possibly be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I dreamt that someone had a weapon; I think someone, maybe several people could die." Anakin answered.

"Well, I know better than to take your dreams lightly, Anakin. Have you spoken with anyone else about this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I tried; earlier this morning. I wanted to speak with Master Yoda but the monitor in the com center wouldn't listen to me. I even tried to speak with Master Windu, but he wouldn't let me speak with him either, or you, Master Gallia or Master Mundi. I finally decided I had better come here and try to speak with someone in person." Anakin explained. "There _is_ going to be trouble, Obi-Wan; I can feel it."

"The monitor was wrong; I'm sorry you had to rush all the way over here when it should have been enough to send a communication. Obi-Wan replied. "We should go and find Master Yoda immediately."

"I knew you'd see it that way. If we can't find Master Yoda, the monitor said that Master Windu was heading the Jedi security force." Anakin said.

"Then maybe we should try to find him first." Obi-Wan suggested.

"But will he listen to me?" Anakin wondered, "You know how Master Windu is; I don't think he fully trusts me yet."

"I think you're wrong about that, Anakin. I have spoken with Master Windu on several occasions since…since this Amedda affair; he was impressed with your control. He said you could have killed Amedda if you had wanted to." Obi-Wan told him. "I think he will listen to you."

"I hope you're right, Obi-Wan, because I fear the consequences if that blaster is not found." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan had been correct in assumption that Master Windu would be receptive to Anakin's prophetic nightmare.

"I am pleased that you came to me, Anakin. Your dreams are to be taken seriously; I know this from experience. We will be extra vigilant in checking all those who enter the Senate building. I will also contact the Chancellor so that he too can take extra precautions. There will be no trouble; this is one nightmare that we can prevent from happening." Windu assured him. "However, I am interested to know why you felt it necessary to see me in person. Did you think that unless Obi-Wan was here with you I would not take you seriously?"

Anakin was unsure of how to respond. He was reluctant to cause trouble for the monitor who had so much difficulty with, and yet he felt that it was necessary for Mace to know there may be a problem in the com center. Obi-Wan solved his dilemma.

"Anakin tried to reach you earlier, Mace; but the monitor refused to let him speak with anyone." He explained.

"Is this true, Anakin? Because I think I need to have a word with whoever was in charge there this morning." Mace replied.

Still, Anakin hesitated.

"Anakin, you may feel as if you have to protect this Jedi, but this is a matter of great importance; that monitor should be made aware of this grave error." Mace continued.

"Look, I don't want to get anyone in trouble, Master." Anakin answered.

"If he ignored you about this, Anakin, he is in trouble. Please, tell me what happened this morning." Mace requested.

Anakin sighed; he still did not want to tell Mace, but now he felt that he was obligated to do so.

"I asked to speak with Master Yoda and was told that he was meditating. I insisted that it was urgent, and still he would not help me. I told him it concerned the security at the Senate building and yet he did nothing. I told him who I was, and he said he didn't care. I then asked to speak with Obi-Wan and he told me Obi-Wan was still confined to his quarters and I couldn't speak with him either. I asked if I could speak with the head of the Jedi security, he told me that was you but you were also unavailable. So finally, I asked to speak to _any _Council member. He answer was that _no one _was around at that time. Not knowing what else to do, I told him that there would be trouble at the Senate building and he said that was impossible because the Security measures there were so stringent." Anakin said. "I came here only because I had no other choice, Master Windu. I felt the Jedi must be warned."

"And you are right, Anakin. However, I think I must have a serious discussion with that com monitor; he made a nearly disastrous decision in not allowing you to speak with one of us." Mace answered.

"I'm sorry, Master Windu; I didn't intend to cause trouble here." Anakin said apologetically.

"He caused his own trouble, Anakin." Mace assured him. "This was not your doing."

"Thank you, Master Windu." Anakin replied with relief.

"No, Anakin; the Jedi should be thanking you." Mace corrected.

"Well, I'm just glad that someone listened to me." Anakin answered. "Now, I must return to my family. Padme wishes to attend the hearing and hopes to leave Luke and Leia in the nursery."

"Oh, yes, by all means, Anakin. They will be well looked after." Mace said.

A relieved Anakin returned to the Senate complex. As promised, Padme had the twins dressed, fed and ready to go when he arrived.

"How did it go, Anakin?" She asked as she embraced him.

"Better than I expected, Padme. I was able to speak face to face with Master Windu." Anakin said.

"And did he take you seriously?" She asked.

"Very. He is going to ensure that all the Jedi on the security detail are aware of the threat and he will also contact the Chancellor." He informed her. "I was, quite frankly, surprised that he even listened to me."

"And how is Obi-Wan this morning?" She asked.

"Now, why would you think I even saw him?" Anakin asked, smiling mischievously.

Padme laughed lightly, "I know you, love. My guess is that you saw him before you sought out Master Windu." She answered.

"Well, that's certainly true; I wasn't sure if Master Windu would take me seriously without Obi-Wan." Anakin admitted.

"But he wouldn't have; would he?" Padme asked.

"Yes, I think he would have. In fact, he was surprised that I felt that I had to have Obi-Wan with me." He answered.

"I am glad that he finally trusts you, Anakin." Padme replied, "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, much better. He will be at the hearing this morning, so you can see for yourself." Anakin replied.

"I'm still not convinced that is such a good idea." Padme said.

"Stop worrying, Padme. I saw his shoulder last night. He's fine, it will be alright." Anakin insisted.

"I know; I worry too much." Padme replied.

"Yes, you do." He said lightly. "But, we should get going. I want our children settled at the Temple before we go to the hearing."

"Did you clear it with them, then? It's alright if we leave them there?" Padme asked.

"Yes, my love. Master Windu implied that I didn't even need to ask. They are most welcome." Anakin answered.

That having been said, Padme picked up Leia and Anakin, Luke and they were escorted to Anakin waiting speeder. Anakin did not see the need for the escort, but gladly accepted it knowing that it would make Padme feel more secure. When they arrived at the Temple, several Jedi, including Yoda were there to meet them.

"Good it is too see you, Senator." Yoda said.

"And to see you, Master Yoda." Padme answered. "I hope it is not going to be too much trouble to leave our children here."

"Pleased we are to have them here. Eager I have been to meet them." Yoda replied as he reached over from his hover-seat to touch Leia.

"Strong she is in the Force, like her father she is." He said after a moment. "And young Luke, I would see him too."

Anakin moved closer allowing Yoda to touch him as well, "Hmm…stronger yet, much more like you, Anakin, I feel. Powerful Jedi they may become." Yoda told him.

"If they choose that path, Master Yoda. We feel it must be their choice as it was mine." Anakin told him.

"Agree with that, I do, Anakin." Yoda answered. "Always their decision it must be to make."

Anakin was a little surprised that Obi-Wan was not among those waiting for them. Although he did not voice his surprise, Yoda seemed to sense it, "Resting again he is, Anakin. Far from recovered he is, in spite of what he tells you. Important it is that he does not push himself too hard." He said.

"But he seemed so much stronger this morning, Master Yoda." Anakin protested.

"Covers his weakness well, Anakin." Yoda replied. "But still weak he is."

"Will he be alright, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked with concern.

Yoda paused, reaching out to the future with the Force, "If careful he is, yes. But many possible futures there are, Anakin. This you should know." He answered.

Oh, yes, Anakin knew this all too well. He had seen his beloved Padme's death, the inhalation of the Jedi Order and the destruction of the Republic. He had seen his own children as his enemies and the death of his best friend at his hand. Yes, he was well aware of the possibilities.

"Then I will be sure that he is careful, Master." Anakin said firmly.

When the children were settled and playing happily with the other children in the nursery, Padme joined Anakin and the Council Masters who were to attend the hearing.

On the way to the Senate building, Anakin could not help having a foreboding feeling that despite the added precautions that were being taken, something was about to happen. Something, very, very bad.


	9. Zak takes the Stand

Chapter 9 Zak Takes the Stand

Padme and Anakin were traveling alone together. Padme could feel Anakin's tension.

"What's wrong, Annie?" Padme asked.

"It's not going to help." Anakin answered.

"What's not going to help?" She asked.

"All the security precautions; they won't help. It's still going to happen; I guess I couldn't stop it after all." He said helplessly. "I don't know what else to do."

Padme squeezed his arm, "Tell Obi-Wan; if he and the other Jedi know there is still danger, they will be even more careful." She suggested.

"I know; and I will as soon as we get there. At least, when it does happen, they will be prepared." Anakin replied.

"But if they are more cautious, maybe nothing will happen." She said, trying to sound optimistic.

"No, something bad is coming, and I don't think any of us can prevent it. We just have to be ready when it comes." He insisted. "I think it might be a good idea for you to stay away from the courtroom today."

"I don't want to, Anakin. If something does happen, I want be there, with you." She replied.

"No, Padme. If I have to worry about protecting you, I could be distracted and miss…I don't know…something. Something important." He countered. "Please, do what I ask, just this once."

"I don't understand, Anakin; why can't I…"

"Don't argue with me; I can't protect you and help the Jedi. Don't force me to make that choice." He answered.

"Alright, my love; if you feel that strongly, I will not argue with you." She conceded.

"Thank you, Padme. I will be sure that you will be well protected. You must understand that something is not right here; I don't know what it is, so I must be able to focus; and I can't do that and worry about you too." Anakin told her.

"But I'm worried for you, Anakin." She countered, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me; it's not me that's in danger here." Anakin assured her.

"Can you be sure of that?" Padme asked.

"Yes, I can be. I can sense at least that much." Anakin said.

"Who, then; can you sense that?" Padme asked.

"No, all I can sense is panic, chaos and someone with a blaster." Anakin answered.

"And someone could die; can you sense that too?" Padme wondered.

"That's not clear; maybe…but I just can't be sure." Anakin replied.

"Just be careful, Anakin." Padme said.

"I will, Padme." He promised.

They were the first ones to reach their destination and Anakin waited impatiently for Obi-Wan and Zak to arrive.

"Stop pacing, Anakin, you're making me nervous." Padme said.

"I'm sorry, Padme; I am just on edge right now; and being here, this feeling…it's overwhelming." Anakin replied.

All though it seemed much longer to Anakin, Obi-Wan and Zak arrived only minutes later. The Jedi pilot left them off and went to park the speeder. As soon as Anakin saw Obi-Wan, he felt relieved. Obi-Wan would know what to do; he always knew.

As soon as Obi-Wan saw Anakin's face, he knew that something was wrong.

"What is it, Anakin?" He asked with concern.

"I need to speak with you…privately." Anakin answered as he looked toward Zak.

"Zak, why don't you let Lady Padme give you a little tour." Obi-Wan suggested.

Zak eyed them both curiously, "What is it? Something's wrong, isn't it." He said.

"Zak, let me speak with Master Obi-Wan first; then I will speak with you." Anakin told him.

This seemed to satisfy Zak for the moment; he nodded and joined Padme.

"Alright, out with it." Obi-Wan said.

"I still feel something is wrong here, Obi-Wan." Anakin began.

"Anakin, every precaution has been taken. No one who is not supposed to be here will be allowed in." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"I know; but I still have that feeling. It's just not right; I just think we should let the other Jedi know." Anakin told him.

"It's that strong, this feeling?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, it's that strong. There will be trouble, and I don't think anything we do can prevent that. All we can do is be prepared when it happens." Anakin replied.

"Well, I trust you, Anakin. We should find Mace right away and let him know." Obi-Wan said firmly.

"Then you believe me?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"I trust you, Anakin." Obi-Wan repeated. "If you feel something is not right here, then it must be."

"I knew I could depend on you. You always know what to do." Anakin stated.

"Not always." Obi-Wan corrected him with a smile.

"What about Zak? If he is in that courtroom, he will be in danger." Anakin pointed out.

"Then we should tell him. He has a right to choose whether or not he wants to be there." Obi-Wan decided.

"I already know what he'll do." Anakin said.

"Yes, I do too; but he should still know that there is a risk." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Agreed." Anakin replied. "By the way, is he still upset?"

"No; he never was; he was ashamed of his behavior and he thought I was angry with him. It seems you know my Padawan better than I do." Obi-Wan answered.

"No, it's not that, Obi-Wan. I just know how I felt when I was your Padawan and did something you didn't approve of." Anakin replied.

"Oh." Is all Obi-Wan said.

When Padme and Zak rejoined them, Anakin told Zak about his bad feeling.

"This is your choice to make, Zak. Neither I or Obi-Wan can decide this for you." Anakin told him.

"Then I choose…I want to testify anyway." Zak said quickly. "It is my duty."

"But you must understand, Zak; there will be trouble. Master Anakin is certain of it." Obi-Wan pressed.

"I do understand this, Master. I know the risks and I am willing to take them." Zak replied firmly. "I promised you and the Council that I would not fail, and I intend to keep that promise."

"You are very brave, Padawan; but when this trouble starts, you must find cover." Obi-Wan instructed. "The last thing I want is for you to be hurt…or worse."

"I will not get hurt, Master, I promise." Zak assured him.

Mace was not pleased when Anakin told him of his feeling of foreboding, "Are you saying that after all we have done to prevent an incident, you feel that it will still occur?" He asked.

"Yes, Master Windu, I am certain of it. I don't feel that there is any way we can prevent it." Anakin confirmed.

"Alright, then. I will be sure that all of my Jedi know about this. When it happens, we will not be caught off guard." Mace replied.

"That's all I ask, Master Windu." Anakin said.

Amedda was already secured to his seat when Obi-Wan, Anakin and Zak entered the courtroom. Amedda turned and glared at them. Obi-Wan completely ignored him, however, Zak stared back at him emotionlessly until Amedda could no longer hold his gaze and turned away. Obi-Wan noted this; Zak had just won his first victory.

Once the preliminaries were out of the way and each side had its opinions aired, the testimonies began. As planned, Zak was the first one to go before the court.

"And you are?" The government attorney asked.

"Zak Perrin, Jedi apprentice to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Zak stated.

"I am pleased to meet you, Zak Perrin, I am Lord Borlac." The attorney replied. "Can you tell us what happened on the Naboo transport the day it was boarded by the raiders?"

"I object! There is no evidence to prove that the boarding was anything but a legal search for a known criminal." Amedda's defender said.

"So noted, however, I think we can safely establish the fact that Master Kenobi is not and never was a criminal." The Advocate answered.

"This government is illegal, under Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's rule, the Jedi, all of them are criminals."

Amedda announced. "This whole procedure is against the law. I am the Supreme Chancellor now and you are all traitors."

"Lord Grel, you will keep your client quiet or we will be forced to remove him from this room." The Advocate warned.

"Yes, Lord Advocate." Grel replied, then turned to Amedda. "You must be quiet, my Lord, you will have your chance to speak, but for now please."

Amedda said nothing, but turned his hateful gaze to Zak. Zak was not phased and returned the gaze with an indifferent stare. Again, Amedda was forced to look away; Zak had won again.

"Now, young Perrin, please tell the court what happened that day." Borlac continued.

"Master Kenobi and I were returning to Coruscant, our transport was about to make the jump to hyperspace when the ship was…'bumped'." Zak started.

"Bumped? Can you explain that?"

"Something hit us. Master Kenobi sensed that we were being raided." Zak continued.

"Just keep going, Zak, until I tell you." The attorney instructed.

"Well, Master Kenobi said he could not protect me and the passengers. He wanted me to take a lifepod back down to Naboo. I didn't want to go, but he insisted. So he took me back to the launch bay and put me in one. I told him again that I wanted to stay, but he still wanted me to go. He pushed me in and then…." Zak faltered.

"And then, what happened, Zak." The attorney asked gently.

"…and then he was shot; he was shot in the back." Zak finished.

"And there was no warning, they said nothing about an arrest?" The attorney asked.

"No, sir. No one said anything; they just shot him." Zak said.

"I have here, a holo-image; can you tell us who this is?" The attorney inquired as he held up the image of the raider that Zak had identified the day before.

"Yes, sir. That's the one who shot my master." He stated firmly.

"Thank you, Zak. I have no further questions at this time, however, I reserve the right to speak with him again."

"So noted, and your request will be honored." The Advocate stated. "Lord Grel, you may proceed."

"Thank you, Lord Advocate. Now, Zak; may I call you Zak?"

"Call me what ever you wish, my lord." Zak replied politely.

"Good, good. Now, Zak; are you certain of all the…uh…facts that you have presented to us are true?"

"What?" Zak asked.

"Are you telling the truth?" Grel asked aggressively.

"I am a Jedi, I don't lie." Zak said calmly.

"I am sorry, Zak; I was not accusing you of _lying_. But is it not possible that you could be mistaken?"

"No."

"Really? Are you quite certain. After all, it was a dangerous situation for a little boy like you…"

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid…or blind. I know what I saw. I am not lying and I am not mistaken." Zak said flatly.

Zak glanced at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's only reaction was a slight nod of approval.

"Well, it must have been upsetting for you; your master was about to be arrested."

"There was no arrest. They were raiders; and that one shot Master Kenobi in the back." Zak said as he pointed to the holo-image. "There was no warning."

"I think you're lying to protect your master; aren't you." Grel said.

"You may think whatever you wish, my Lord. I have told you before, I am a Jedi and I am not stupid or blind. I am not lying and I am not mistaken." Zak said unshakably.

Grel gave up; it was clear that Zak would not be coerced or confused.

"I have no further questions." He said.

"Very well; Lord Borlac, would you like to continue?"

"Yes, Lord Advocate. Zak? Are you ready to go on." Borlac asked.

"Yes, sir." Zak answered confidently.

"Ah, good. Now tell us what happened when you landed back on Naboo."

"The pod did not land where I wanted it to. I walked all afternoon and it was dark before I got to Master Skywalker's house. I told him what had happened to Master Kenobi and then he…he…was in pain."

"Master Skywalker was in pain? What do you mean, Zak?" Borlac asked.

"He said that Master Kenobi was in pain and he could feel it too. He said it felt like being shocked." Zak explained.

"How is this possible, Zak?" Borlac asked.

"We are Jedi. We are connected through the Force. Master Anakin was Master Kenobi's apprentice so their connection is very strong."

"So you mean when Master Kenobi was in pain, that Master Skywalker could feel this?"

"Yes." Zak stated.

"Hmm, I see…we will come back to that later. Now, when did you go to Coruscant?" Borlac asked.

"The next morning. Master Skywalker said we should try to find Master Kenobi quickly. He said he was hurt very badly and that he might die." Zak answered.

"And when you got to Coruscant?"

"The Chancellor showed us a message." Zak replied.

"And who was this message from?" Borlac asked.

"The former Vice Chancellor, Mas Amedda." Zak answered.

"What did the Vice Chancellor say in this message, Zak?" Borlac asked.

"That he had Master Kenobi and that Master Skywalker should come alone to Champala or he would kill him." Zak said.

"I understand there was more to this message, Zak; can you tell us, or will it upset you?" Borlac asked.

Zak closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "No, I will tell you. Lord Amedda took that weapon." He started, pointing to Amedda's force staff which had been retrieved and entered as evidence.

"This weapon?" Borlac asked as he picked it up. "What did he do with it, Zak?"

"He…he…" For a moment, Zak could not answer; he took another deep breath. "He hit Master Kenobi with it, twice."

"This is outrageous! The boy is lying, I never…" Amedda protested.

"Sit down, Lord Amedda; before I have you removed from this room." The Advocate said. "This is your second warning. I will not tolerate another outburst."

"I don't think this boy _is_ lying, Lord Amedda. We have this holo-tape and we wish to present it here as proof." Borlac replied.

"Very well, I think we would all like to see this." The Advocate said.

The image of Amedda appeared in the center of the room, and the tape played out exactly as Zak had described it. When the message was finished, the courtroom sat in stunned silence.

"I think this is definite proof that young Zak, here, was telling the truth." Borlac said. "This weapon effects all the nerves in the body. I think we can all agree that the treatment Master Kenobi suffered at the hands of the former Vice Chancellor was brutal.

"What happened next, Zak?"

"There was a meeting to decide how to rescue Master Kenobi. Master Windu and Master Yoda chose four Jedi, including Master Windu himself to go to Champala with Master Skywalker." Zak answered.

"And I understand that you went along also; is that correct?" Borlac asked.

"Yes, I am Master Kenobi's apprentice; I had that right to go if I wished." Zak replied.

"And when you got to Champala?" Borlac asked.

"Well, before we got to Champala, Lord Amedda sent another message to Master Skywalker." Zak said.

"Yes, we have that message as well; may I show it?" Borlac asked.

"You are free to do so, Lord Borlac." The Advocate consented.

Again, Obi-Wan's brutal treatment at the hands of Amedda was played out. This time, the crowd stirred uncomfortably.

"Here we have yet another example of Lord Amedda's cruelty." Borlac addressed the onlookers before turning back to Zak. "Alright, Zak, you can go on."

"We had Master Skywalker's ship, the other Jedi hid in the storage locker. Master Skywalker wanted me to…keep Lord Amedda busy so that he could find Master Kenobi." Zak continued.

"Did you agree to this? It sounds dangerous." Borlac asked.

"Yes, Master Kenobi is my master; I was willing to take that risk to get him out of there. But as it happened, I didn't need to. There was only one guard waiting for us, Lord Amedda was not there." Zak explained.

"Then Master Skywalker fought this guard?" Borlac prompted.

"No, we didn't wish to hurt anyone. Master Skywalker…convinced the guard to show us where Master Kenobi was being held." Zak replied.

"Convinced him? How did he do that, Zak?" Borlac asked.

"It's a Jedi trick. He was weak minded so Master Skywalker persuaded him to help us." Zak answered.

"And did you find Master Kenobi?" Borlac asked.

"Yes, then Master Skywalker told the guard to unlock the cell so he could get in." Zak said.

"What did he find in that cell, Zak?" Borlac asked.

"Master Kenobi, sir. He was…he was…" Zak could not finish.

"Zak, can you finish? Or would you like to take a break?" Borlac asked with concern.

Zak gathered the Force around him for strength, "No, I'm fine." He said. "Master Kenobi was so weak that Master Skywalker had to help him back to the ship."

"Yes, I understand that he used binders that drain the energy from the body; we also present these as evidence." Borlac said as he picked up the binders to show to the courtroom. "Eventually, these will drain all the life out of the unfortunate one who is wearing them. Master Kenobi, already weakened by his injury, starved and stunned by that weapon, wore these for three days. I think we can safely say that he is lucky to be alive.

"After you brought Master Obi-Wan back to the ship, what happened?"

"Master Gallia wanted to leave, but Master Skywalker wanted to find Master Amedda." Zak answered.

"Did he? And why was that, Zak?" Borlac asked.

"He said that Lord Amedda shouldn't be able to get away with what he had done, and he had Master Kenobi's lightsaber. Master Skywalker wanted to get it back." Zak replied.

"Ah, yes; the Jedi weapon. What happened, Zak, do you know?" Borlac asked.

"No, I stayed with Master Kenobi on the ship. But they had Lord Amedda as a prisoner when they came back." Zak answered.

"They? So Master Skywalker did not go to find the Lord Amedda alone?" Borlac asked.

"No, sir. Master Windu went with him." Zak told him.

"Did Lord Amedda look as if he had been mistreated?" Borlac asked.

"No." Zak said.

"I have no further questions, Lord Advocate." Lord Borlac said as he sat down.

"Very well; Lord Grel you may ask your questions; however, I am warning you not to try to coerce him again. I allowed this before, but I will not allow it again. Is that understood?" The Lord Advocate said.

"Yes, Lord Advocate." Grel answered.


	10. A Brutal Demonstration

Chapter 10 A Brutal Demonstration

"Now, Zak, you say that you used this…Jedi trick so that you would not hurt anyone; correct?" Grel asked.

"Yes, all we wanted was to find Master Obi-Wan and take him home." Zak answered.

"But you did hurt someone; didn't you." Lord Grel countered.

"No, I told you, we had no wish to…" Zak began.

"Well, I think that guard you threw against the wall might think otherwise." Lord Grel cut him off.

"I did not hurt him; I prevented him from alerting anyone else of our presence. I only stunned him, he…" Zak started again.

"You're lying again, Zak. You killed him; didn't you know that?" Grel asked accusingly.

"No, he was only…" Zak tried once more.

"He died, Zak." Grel cut him off again.

Zak could not answer; the thought that he may have caused someone's death shocked him.

"Zak, did you hear what I said? That guard died." Grel repeated.

The look on Zak's face changed from shock to triumph; he smiled back at Grel, "No, Lord Grel; _you_ are lying; I can tell this." He said.

"What! How dare you…" Grel stammered. "I have proof…"

"Then present us with this…proof…Lord Grel." The Advocate ordered. "Otherwise, I suggest you sit down, unless, of course you have some legitimate questions to ask of this witness."

"Well, I don't actually have it available, if the Lord Advocate would…" Grel started to concede.

"Either present this so-called proof or drop these accusations, my lord; or I will have you removed from these proceedings." The Advocate ordered, cutting Grel off this time.

"Yes, Lord Advocate. Alright, Zak, you claim that Master Skywalker has a…how did you put it…ah yes a connection with Master Kenobi; can you explain this?" Grel complied.

"I beg your pardon, sir; but I have already explained it. The Jedi are connected through the Force…" Zak was cut off yet again by Grel.

"Oh, yes, this mysterious Force; what if I tell you that I do not believe in such nonsense?" Grel asked.

"Well, that is your choice, my lord; but the fact is it does exist. That is how I knew you were lying about me when you said I killed that guard. That is also how Master Skywalker tricked the guard into taking us to Master Kenobi. The Force is life itself, and some of us have the ability to feel it more than others can. That is what makes us Jedi." Zak answered.

"It still sounds like nonsense to me, Zak. Perhaps you should demonstrate this Force, so that I can see it for myself." Grel suggested.

"The Jedi do not use the Force for entertainment, Lord Grel. It would violate the Code." Zak informed him.

"Oh, come now; surely you can show me something." Grel insisted.

Zak looked to Obi-Wan for guidance and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, sir; I am sorry, but I will not do that." Zak answered firmly.

"Well, then I am afraid that I cannot believe in this so-called 'connection' that you claim is between Masters Skywalker and Kenobi. All we have is your word here, son; and that just is not good enough for me." Grel stated with finality. "I have no further questions for this witness."

"I just have one thing to say; if it would be alright." Zak said.

"Yes, young Zak, you may speak." The Advocate answered.

"The Force gives us the ability to do many things. It makes us strong and helps us if we have to fight. We can even persuade our enemies _not_ to fight. We live according to the will of the Force. We _are_ the Force. There are those who choose not to believe that such a thing exists, but they are wrong. Lord Amedda must believe in it; he used it against Master Skywalker when he hit Master Kenobi with that weapon. He knew Master Skywalker would feel Master Kenobi's pain. And finally I want to say that if my master did not have the Force as his ally, he would have died." Zak finished.

"Thank you, Zak. You may go back to your seat." The Lord Advocate said. "Lord Prosecutor, who is your next witness?"

"Master Anakin Skywalker, Lord Advocate." Borlac announced.

"Very well; Master Skywalker; please come forward and take the stand." The Advocate instructed.

Anakin stepped forward as Zak took his seat next to Obi-Wan.

"Now, Master Skywalker; I understand that you are no longer with the Jedi Order." Borlac asked.

"You are correct; I left the Order to be with my wife and our children." Anakin replied.

"And that would be the former senator, Padme Amidala; is that correct?" Borlac asked.

"Yes."

"So you are living on Naboo?"

"Yes, and I am flight instructor with the Naboo air corps."

"Ah, thank you; that was going to be my next question. What is your relationship with Master Kenobi?"

"He was my former master; now he is my best friend. I guess you could say we are like brothers." Anakin said.

"Then he had been visiting you on Naboo and was returning here when his transport was raided?"

"Yes; he and his new apprentice, Zak had been with us for several days."

"And when did you first learn that something was wrong?"

"I had…a…a vision the afternoon the transport was hit."

"A vision? And you saw the raid on the transport in this vision?"

"Yes, but I didn't understand it at the time."

"When did you connect this vision with the transport raid?"

"Not until Zak came to us and told us what had happened; and it was exactly like the vision I had."

"And that was late that night. Can you tell us what state Zak was in when you found him?"

"Well, he found us, actually. But he was exhausted and upset. In fact, he fainted before he could tell us anything."

"Zak said that you were in pain that night."

"Yes, Padme was going to take him to bed when it hit. It doubled me over."

"Zak also said that you believed it to Master Kenobi."

"I beg your pardon, my lord, but I _know_ it was Master Kenobi." Anakin corrected.

"And this is because of the Force connection you share with him?"

"Yes, I was his apprentice for over ten years; over that time it is not uncommon to form a bond such as this."

"Later, you learned that the former Vice Chancellor was behind this. Do you think he deliberately used this bond between you and Master Kenobi to hurt you?"

"Yes, but not physically. He knew that I would not be able to stand by and do nothing while he continued to torture Master Kenobi. He knew that if I could feel what Obi-…Master Kenobi was feeling that I would want to help him."

"So, you are saying he wanted to lure you into a trap using Master Kenobi as the bait?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us why Lord Amedda would wish to do this?"

Amedda was now glaring hatefully at Anakin. Anakin merely smiled at him and stared back. Amedda looked away; this time, Anakin had won.

"Yes, he was Vice Chancellor under the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine. When I exposed Palpatine as a Sith Lord after he was killed, all those loyal to him were investigated. Those who knew of Palpatine's plans for the destruction of the Republic and Order 66 were branded criminals. Lord Amedda was one of those."

"Some of those in attendance here are not familiar with Order 66; could you explain that to them?"

"Order 66 was the authorization to kill all Jedi, claiming them to be enemies of the Republic; traitors. This order also included the slaughter of babies and younglings at the Temple."

"And it has been proven that the Vice Chancellor was privy to this information and that he approved of it?"

"Not only that, he was authorized to help execute it. He was to be prosecuted with the other traitors of the Republic, but he managed to escape before he could be apprehended."

"So the abduction of Master Kenobi and this trap that he set for you was his revenge for this."

"Yes, he blamed me because I was forced to kill the former Chancellor in order to save Master Windu's life. All the ambitions he shared with Chancellor Palpatine were ruined and his involvement and knowledge was proof of his treason."

"I see. Before I continue, I would like to extend the courtesy of questioning to Lord Grel." Borlac said.

"Lord Grel, do you have any questions for this witness?" The Lord Advocate asked.

"Not at this time, Lord Advocate." Grel answered.

"Very well, Lord Borlac, you may continue."

"Oh, thank you. Master Skywalker…"

"I think you can call me Anakin. I'm not a Jedi any longer, so 'Master' doesn't really apply to me anymore."

"Alright, Anakin. We have touched on this connection that you have with Master Kenobi. Could you tell us more about it?"

"Well, I have already told you that this bond is strong between us because he was my master for so long; but it also has something to do with the fact that we are still very close. We can sense each other; when I am troubled, he can sense that; and I can do the same."

"And this is through the Force?"

"Yes."

"If I may, Lord Advocate?" Grel spoke up.

"By all means, Lord Grel; what would you like?" The Lord Advocate answered.

"I am still skeptical about this…Force connection. I asked young Zak there to demonstrate the Force and he would not or I think more likely could not. I ask the same thing of Anakin – may I call you Anakin?"

"No, you, Lord Grel, _you _may call me Master Skywalker." Anakin said.

Light laughter filled the courtroom.

"Oh…I am…sorry….Master Skywalker. Then I ask you, Master Skywalker, will you show us this…connection you claim to have with Master Kenobi?"

"And how would you like me to show you this?" Anakin asked innocently.

"I propose a test."

"A test?"

"Yes; you will turn your back and I will…touch Master Kenobi. If you can tell me where I am touching him, then I will be convinced of this Force connection."

"I am not opposed to this; however, we must also ask Master Kenobi if he will participate." Anakin answered.

"I have no objection, Lord Advocate." Obi-Wan stated.

"Well, you may proceed, Lord Grel." The Advocate said.

"Master Skywalker, if you will please face away from us." Lord Grel requested.

Anakin complied and stood waiting for the 'test' to begin. Grel stepped up to Obi-Wan and touched him lightly on his right arm.

"Right Arm." Anakin said.

Grel then bent slightly and touched Obi-Wan's left knee.

"Left knee." Anakin said.

Then Grel stepped on Obi-Wan's right boot.

"You're stepping on his right foot. You can take your foot off now." Anakin responded.

His final touch was a sharp jab into the back of Obi-Wan's injured shoulder. Simultaneously, both Anakin and Obi-Wan dropped to their knees.

"That will be enough; Lord Grel, you are lucky that I do not have you permanently banned from this courtroom. That last demonstration was hardly necessary. We will take a recess in order for both Master Skywalker and Master Obi-Wan to recover.

And as for you, Lord Grel. If you try something like that again, I will have you detained for assault; is that understood?" The Lord Advocate said.

"Yes, Lord Advocate; I had no idea that would happen; my apologies, gentlemen." Lord Grel replied.

The courtroom was cleared until all that remained were Anakin, Zak, Obi-Wan and several of the Council members.

Anakin quickly recovered; but Obi-Wan was still on his knees when Anakin turned to check on him.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan; I should have known he would try something like that." Anakin said.

"It's alright." Obi-Wan gasped and then looked up at him and smiled. "At least you proved your point."

"Maybe, but I don't think it was worth the price." Anakin answered regretfully.

"Yes it was; give me minute, I'll be alright." Obi-Wan assured him.

"You don't look alright, Obi-Wan; you're as white as a sheet." Anakin told him. "I think you should go back to the Temple."

"No, not yet. I'll be fine in a minute; as soon as I get my breath back." Obi-Wan countered.

"Declan will have my head." Anakin said. "I promised that if you looked like you were in trouble, I would send you back."

"Well, I'll take the blame then, Anakin; because I _am_ staying." Obi-Wan replied stubbornly.

"Master Obi-Wan?" Zak said as he squatted down next to Obi-Wan.

"I'm alright, Zak." Obi-Wan assured him.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan had recovered sufficiently to stand and Anakin helped him into a seat.

Zak had managed to locate a pitcher of water and a glass. Obi-Wan took the water gratefully and finished the entire pitcher.

"I am thinking that perhaps Anakin is correct in sending you back to the Temple, Obi-Wan." Mace said.

"Well, I disagree. I feel fine now; it just took me a moment to get my breath back." Obi-Wan argued. "When I feel I should go back, I will."

Mace sighed and shook his head.

"Very well, Obi-Wan. I am your equal, not your superior; this is your decision to make." He replied. "I just hope you have made the right one."

Then he turned to Zak.

"And you, young Padawan. You have done very well today. The Council will be very proud."

"Thank you, Master Windu. I promised that I would not fail; I am proud that I was able to keep that promise."

"Anakin, is this the trouble you were expecting. I know you said something about a weapon, but were you sure about that?" Mace asked.

"No, the feeling is still with me; stronger than ever; whatever is going to happen, I think it will be very soon." Anakin answered.


	11. The Jedi on Trial?

Chapter 11 The Jedi on Trial?

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, "I would feel much better if you went back home, Obi-Wan." Anakin told him.

"I told you, Anakin; I'm not going back. I'm alright." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Well, I'm sure you think that; but when the trouble starts, I don't think you will able to defend yourself."

"I think I can take care of myself, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied.

"No, you can't; but you're too hard headed to see it." Anakin said.

"And you thought _I_ worried too much." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, someone has to; because obviously you don't, at least not today." Anakin told him. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"And it won't." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin shook his head sadly. Sometimes, he thought, Obi-Wan was too stubborn for his own good.

Several minutes later, Lord Borlac came in to see if they were ready to reconvene the hearing.

Anakin assured him that they were, even though the last thing he wanted to do was bring all those spectators back into the courtroom.

When everyone was once again seated, the Lord Advocate resumed the hearing. Since Anakin had not yet finished his testimony, he once again took the witness stand. Amedda glared victoriously from his seat, but Anakin, refusing to concede any victory to him, stared back impassively until Amedda could no longer hold his gaze and looked away.

"Now, Anakin, thanks to Lord Grel" Borlac said as he glanced meaningfully at Amedda's defender, "I believe we have established, as a fact, your Force connection with Master Kenobi."

"Yes," Anakin said flatly as he eyed Lord Grel angrily, "I believe so; but it came at a high price."

"I think we can all agree with that, Master Skywalker." The Lord Advocate interjected.

"Since it has been established, this Force connection, how many times would you say that Master Kenobi was struck by Lord Amedda's force lance?" Lord Borlac asked.

"Five times; twice the night Zak came to us on Naboo; once when I was meditating in the Temple and shortly after that, when Lord Amedda sent a message to me at the Temple, he hit Master Kenobi to, and I quote, 'teach me a lesson'." Anakin answered.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, but by my count that is only four times." Borlac replied.

"Well, the fifth time was because Master Kenobi tried to warn me of the trap that Ame...Lord Amedda had set for me." Anakin explained.

"So, actually that last time was not for your…excuse me for wording it like this…benefit?" Borlac asked.

"No, that was specifically to punish Master Kenobi." Anakin answered.

"And then you left Coruscant to locate and rescue Master Kenobi shortly after this?" Borlac asked.

"Yes." Anakin confirmed.

"I understand that you did not go alone as Lord Amedda instructed. Were you not concerned that he would kill Master Kenobi as he promised if you did not come alone?"

"I was…at first…but after speaking with Master Windu, I realized Lord Amedda would kill him even if I did go alone so it was better if I had back up."

"Why did you agree to take a twelve year old boy with you?"

"Zak is Master Kenobi's apprentice; it was his right to choose to go. As a Jedi, he has been well trained from an early age; Jedi younglings and Padawans are not like other children."

"But it is also my understanding that you originally planned to use him as a decoy so that you could find Master Kenobi and bring him to safety. Was that not a very dangerous situation to put him in?"

"Yes, and he knew that going in. He is a well-trained Jedi, Lord Borlac; he knows how do handle himself in dangerous situations."

"I see; but as it turned out, you did not need to do this. Did you have any second thoughts at taking Zak into the prison complex?"

"No; in the first place, he would never have stayed behind even if I had ordered him to. He would have tried to sneak in after me. And I did need him to keep watch when I went into Master Kenobi's cell."

"But that was another dangerous situation; he ended up having to fight the guard you brought with you."

"Look, I don't mean to sound impolite here, but I thought Lord Amedda was on trial here, not the Jedi." Anakin said with frustration.

"I am sorry, Anakin, you are right of course. When you found Master Kenobi, what condition was he in?" Borlac asked, changing his line of questioning.

Anakin paused; this was going to be difficult, "He was…very weak. He…had been…shot and those binders…he had no strength left at all. His head was bleeding." He said haltingly.

"Then he was not well treated as Lord Amedda claimed in his original statement."

"Well it didn't look like that to me." Anakin replied.

"And aside from the altercation that Zak had with the guard, you had no other difficulties getting Master Kenobi back to the safety of your ship."

"No, thankfully."

"So why then did you leave the ship once you had Master Kenobi aboard?"

Again, Anakin paused before carefully answering, "Lord Amedda had committed a serious crime and I felt he should be brought to justice; he also had Master Kenobi's lightsaber, a weapon he had no right to; I wanted to get that weapon and give it back to its rightful owner."

"Lord Amedda, in his statement, says that your reason for confronting him was not for justice, but for revenge; is this true?"

"Yes, well, he would say that, wouldn't he. If I had wanted revenge, I would have killed him on Champala, not brought him back here for trial." Anakin answered.

"But you did threaten him with his own weapon."

"Threaten, yes; but I had no intention of doing to him what he had done to Master Kenobi. I guess I wanted him to…sweat a little." Anakin said with a smile.

"Master Windu was with you at that time; if he had not been, would you have killed Lord Amedda?"

"I don't know; I would hope not." Anakin answered honestly, "Fortunately, I did not have to face that possibility."

"Thank you, Anakin; I have no further questions."

"Very well, Lord Grel; you may now proceed. However, be warned, there will be no more intimidation, and no more 'demonstrations' like the one we have already witnessed." The Lord Advocate said.

"I understand perfectly, Lord Advocate. _That _demonstration will not be repeated." Grel answered.

Lord Grel turned to Anakin.

"I apologize again, Anakin; I truly did not think what I did would be so painful for you." He said.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to; and I am Master Skywalker to you." Anakin said evenly.

"Oh, then I also apologize to you, Master Kenobi." Grel said as he turned to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded his acceptance and Grel turned his attention back to Anakin, "Master Skywalker, how do you justify breaking Master Kenobi out of prison?" He asked, "He was considered to be a known criminal; he was in prison awaiting sentencing for crimes against the Republic."

"What?"

"Chancellor Palpatine outlawed all Jedi. Master Kenobi was one of the guiltier Jedi. He was arrested on the Naboo transport and incarcerated on Champala until his sentence could be pronounced." Lord Grel stated.

Anakin had to laugh, "This is completely ridiculous. The only criminal here is Lord Amedda. He had Master Kenobi abducted and then tortured."

"Master Kenobi was arrested and interrogated." Grel maintained.

"Master Kenobi was shot in the back trying to help his apprentice escape from the raiders that boarded their transport. These raiders had no legal right to 'arrest' anyone. He was never interrogated and was given no trial."

"He was tried in absentia on Champala. His interrogation was unsuccessful because he refused to cooperate." Lord Grel claimed.

Anakin turned to the Lord Advocate, "Lord Advocate, how much longer do I have to listen to these lies?" He asked.

"You will not. Lord Grel, if you have nothing more to say than these absurd statements, than I suggest you conclude your questioning so that we can move on." The Advocate instructed.

"I'm sorry, Lord Advocate; I was only trying to present my client's point of view." Grel replied in defense.

"Well, you may do that when Lord Amedda takes the stand. You will not continue this line of questioning with Master Skywalker; is that understood?" The Advocate ordered.

"Yes, Lord Advocate." Grel answered and then turned back to Anakin, "In that case, I have only one more question: Master Skywalker, is it true that you threatened Lord Amedda's life?"

"Yes; I cannot deny that. He had Master Kenobi's lightsaber. I wanted it back and I said if I had to kill him to get it, I would." Anakin admitted.

"Did it ever occur to you that Lord Amedda confiscated that weapon and that Master Kenobi no longer had a right to it?"

"Oh, so we are back to that again." Anakin said in exasperation, "No, Lord Grel; Amedda stole that weapon from him and he had no right to keep it."

"Master Skywalker, I must request that you refer to my client with respect and use his proper title."

"Fine,_ Lord_ Amedda stole that weapon from Master Kenobi; he had no right to keep it. Is that better?" Anakin corrected his statement sarcastically.

"Yes; I have no further questions for Master Skywalker." Grel said and sat down.

"Very well, Master Skywalker, you may take your seat." The Lord Advocate told him.

As Anakin sat down, Lord Borlac called his next witness, "We would like to call the current Supreme Chancellor, Bail Organa, to take the stand." He announced.

Organa stood up and walked toward the witness stand.

"No, no, no, no…." Anakin whispered.

"Anakin? What…" Obi-Wan started.

"This is it, Obi-Wan. It's happening right now." Anakin answered as he stood up.

Just as in his nightmare, one of the onlookers suddenly stood up, blaster in hand.

"MASTER WINDU!" Anakin shouted.

Immediately, Mace turned to see the assailant pointing his weapon at the Chancellor. He made a diving leap, but fell short and could only watch helplessly as the assailant took careful aim and…then a small figure flew at the Chancellor knocking him to the floor seconds before a blaster bolt ripped through the witness chair. The shooter, seeing that his primary target was now unreachable, turned to his apparent second target. Anakin, knowing what was about to happen, threw himself at Obi-Wan….


	12. Under Seige

Chapter 12 Under Siege

"Stay down." Zak ordered as he rolled off the Chancellor and pulled his lightsaber from his belt.

"Zak, stay put." Mace told him.

Zak obeyed, but activated his lightsaber and crouched down protectively in front of the Chancellor. By now, the whole courtroom was in chaos. Spectators, trying to get away from the assault were jamming the exits in an effort to escape. Amedda sat passively, seemingly unconcerned for his own safety; Lord Grel was nowhere in sight. The Lord Advocate had crawled underneath his bench and Lord Borlac was crouched under the partial protection of his own table. Blaster fire continued to fill the room until one of the Jedi reached him and, pulling the blaster from his hand, threw him down on the ground.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan gasped.

"Yeah." Anakin answered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so; are you?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I would be…"

"What is it; are you hit?" Anakin asked slightly alarmed.

"No…but.."

"But?"

"I can't breath, Anakin; you're crushing the life out of me." Obi-Wan said in his usual calm manner.

"Oh, sorry." Anakin said as he quickly scrambled off his best friend. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?"

"Look." Anakin said as he showed Obi-Wan his hand.

"Anakin, you _were_ hit." Obi-Wan replied in alarm.

"No, it's not my blood, it's yours." He answered.

"No, I don't think so." Obi-Wan countered.

"Yes, it is; I'm sorry." Anakin said regretfully.

"You're sorry; why?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"When I knocked you down, I must have reopened your shoulder." Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan could feel the warm wetness spreading down his back, and realized Anakin was right; but he smiled anyway and said, "Well, it's better than taking a blaster bolt to the chest."

"Maybe, but Declan's going to be very grumpy!" Anakin said with a laugh.

But the danger was not over; before Anakin could help Obi-Wan into a sitting position, another bolt from a different direction nearly took his head off, "Blast, I thought it was over." He said as he attempted to move Obi-Wan to a safer place.

"Never mind me, Anakin. Just stop him." Obi-Wan told him.

"But you have no cover here." Anakin argued.

"Neither do you, but if you catch that guy, we won't have to worry about it. Just go." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Obi-Wan…"

"Go, Anakin." Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin nodded; reluctantly he understood Obi-Wan was right; this had to end…now.

"May the Force be with you, then, my friend." He told Obi-Wan as he pulled his lightsaber out and crawled forward to see if he could find the shooter.

Meanwhile, Zak found himself in a similar dangerous position. Lord Grel had suddenly appeared and was attempting to free Amedda while holding Zak at bay with his own blaster. Mace had already gone to help secure the first assailant and Zak was left on his own to deal with this new threat. Chancellor Organa, before the second assault began, had been removed from the room along with the Lord Advocate and Lord Borlac. Amedda had been left in place because it was believed he could not escape. No one could have guessed that Lord Grel would attempt to free him.

"I won't let you do this, Lord Grel." Zak said.

"Oh, how are you going to stop me?" Grel answered.

"How do you think, I'm a Jedi." Zak stated.

"Oh, yes, a Jedi; are you going to use the Force, Zak? You never did show me, did you." Grel said tauntingly. "Come on, prove that this so-called Force actually exists."

"Alright, you wanted proof; here's your proof." Zak said as he brought his hands up and 'pushed'.

Grel staggered back several steps as if he had been hit.

"Oh, yes, that's very impressive. But that little push cannot stop this." Grel responded as he brought his blaster up once again, pointed it at Zak and fired.

Anakin had spotted his shooter and carefully made his way around in order to come up behind him. The sniper continued to rain blaster fire on Obi-Wan's position.

Obi-Wan, lightsaber in hand, was busy trying to deflect the blaster fire that seemed to be directed at him. He had lost track of Zak and hoped that the boy had listened to his earlier order to find cover. "_Anakin, where is Zak?_" He sent out. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Anakin's answer. "_With Amedda_." Obi-Wan felt helpless; pinned down, he had no way to reach Zak. He had no Force connection with him, not yet; the partnership was too new. He could not even send him encouragement or instructions. "_Be safe, Zak_."

Anakin was torn; should he go on and take down the sniper that was still a great threat to Obi-Wan who had very little cover, or should he try to save Obi-Wan's brave young Padawan? If he chose to take on the sniper, he would end that danger; but then what about Zak? On the other hand, if he did not stop the sniper, Obi-Wan might die. But did Zak need to be saved? He was young but very well trained. Anakin made his decision, he would go for the sniper and leave Zak's fate the will of the Force.

Outside the courtroom, the injured spectators were being treated. A few had been hit by blaster fire, but most of the injuries had happened in the ensuing panic to reach the door. Lord Borlac had been injured, but it was not serious; however, his assistant had not been that lucky, he was dead. One of the spectators had also died and another had been mortally wounded and was not expected to last the rest of the day. The Chancellor and the Lord Advocate were both shaken but uninjured. Padme was arguing frantically with Master Windu. She wanted desperately to go in to see if Anakin was safe.

"But, Master Windu, please…" She pleaded.

"I am sorry, Padme; no one can get in." Mace told her firmly.

"Why not? I thought you caught him." She replied.

"We did, but his was just the initial assault." Mace answered.

"Initial assault? I don't understand…" Padme said.

"There was a second assailant; it happened only moments after we managed to get everyone safely out of the room. Another Jedi and I had the first shooter in custody and could not help." Mace replied.

"Then you should be in there, helping him." Padme protested.

"We have tried; the door has been jammed from the inside. One of our Knights started to cut through with his lightsaber, but it is shielded and he was knocked off his feet. He is very lucky it didn't kill him." Mace explained.

"But he could be dead, Master Windu." She cried.

"Anakin is not the only one in there, Padme. Obi-Wan and Zak are trapped in there with him." Mace answered.

"But why, Master Windu?" Padme asked.

"Because we never got the chance to go back and get Mas Amedda out. My guess is the first assault was a diversion to clear the courtroom so that Amedda would be left unguarded and it worked." Mace informed her.

"Then we must do something; anything." Padme said desperately.

"We have sent for technicians to see if they can disable the shielding so that we can cut through the door. There is nothing else we can do except wait." Mace answered. "I am sorry, Padme; we were prepared for one; we did not expect this."

"Then you're blaming Anakin for this? Because he only saw one in his vision?" Padme assumed.

"Padme, I never said that. Anakin told us what he saw. If he had seen two assailants, he would have said that. We are certainly not laying any blame for this on him." Mace assured her.

"I'm sorry, Master Windu; I just can't…" She could not finish and started to cry.

"It will be alright, Padme. You know Anakin, everything will turn out." Mace said as he tried to comfort her.

Fortunately, the Chancellor, who had been standing nearby, came over and put his arm around Padme's shoulders, "It's alright, Padme. He'll be alright." He said soothingly as he led her over to a vacant spot against the wall.

"I should have been there; I should have been with him. What will I do, Bail?" She sobbed.

"What will you do? He is not dead, Padme." Bail told her.

"You don't know that; he could be; they could all be…" Again, she could not finish.

"No; it's…how did they put it, during the Clone War…ah yes, Kenobi and Skywalker. Together, they were unbeatable; remember?" Bail said as he pushed her gently to the floor. "Would you like to go back to the Jedi Temple to be with your children?"

"No, I can't go anywhere until…"

"Alright, then you just sit here; and I will sit with you." Bail said as he sat down next to her.

Obi-Wan was tiring. His recent fever and now the blood loss from his freshly opened shoulder wound were taking their toll. He knew he could not continue much longer. "_Hurry, Anakin_." He thought as blaster fire came dangerous close to hitting him.

"_I am, Obi-Wan. Just hold on a little longer._" He thought back. Carefully, he moved up and around the sniper until he was almost directly behind and above him before he made his way down. Then he stepped on something lying on the floor. 'Crunch!'

"Oops." He said aloud.

The sniper whirled around and fired at Anakin who barely managed to avoid being hit square in the face as the bolt grazed his cheek. Angrily he reached out with the Force for the blaster and it was pulled from the shooter's hand. The assailant looked down at his empty hand in shock and barely registered the fact that he was now lying face down on the floor. After Anakin had the blaster, he had Force pushed the shooter to the ground. Now, he bent down and turned him over; and was shocked to see Jango Fett's face staring back at him. He looked down to the center of the courtroom; Zak's battle was over.

Zak easily deflected that first shot, and it ricocheted harmlessly into the floor. Grel fired again, but again Zak deflected the bolt, this time coming close to hitting Amedda, who was still secured to his chair.

"Careful, you fool, that was too close." Amedda said.

But Grel was undeterred and fired again, and yet again, Zak deflected it. Amedda gave a sudden cry of surprise and Grel turned to look. Blue blood was oozing from a hole in Amedda's chest, a look of shock on his face.

"I told you to be careful, you…." Amedda fell forward off the chair, one arm still secured to the ring in the chair.

Grel let out a feral cry and turned on Zak, firing continuously and, at the same time, advancing toward him.

Zak held his ground, deflecting each shot that came at him, while Grel came closer and closer.

"Stop it, Lord Grel; I don't want to hurt you." He warned.

But Grel kept right on coming until he was within range of Zak's lightsaber.

"Please, my lord; don't make me do this." He pleaded.

"You think you can hurt me; you are just a boy, I can kill you where you stand." He answered as he moved ever closer.

"I'm begging you, sir. I don't want to do this, please." Zak said.

When Grel was close enough, he made a lunge at Zak. Zak countered by swinging his lightsaber enough to singe Grel's outer tunic. However, instead of retreating, Grel lunged again.

"Stop it, please." Zak implored.

Grel was past reason now and leaped at Zak in an attempt to knock the boy off his feet. Zak did the only thing left for him to do. He swung his lightsaber, the blade hit Grel's hip. Grel dropped ungracefully to the ground. Zak had cut right through his pelvic bone leaving a deep wound. Remarkably, Grel had managed to hold on to his blaster and enraged, tried to fire at Zak. Instinctively, Zak swung at the blaster, but his aim was off and along with the blaster came Grel's hand.


	13. Regret and Zak in Action

Chapter 13 Regret and Zak in Action

Zak looked down at the floor, at Grel moaning there and at the blaster still in the armless hand; a trickle of blue Chagrian blood pooling on the floor next to it. Grel was dying; Zak's first lightsaber hit had been a fatal blow to Grel's midsection.

"I'm sorry." He said mournfully.

"Murderer…" Grel uttered.

"I didn't want to; I warned you. Why didn't you stop?" Zak sobbed.

"You…killed…both…" Grel gasped. "Murderer."

"No; I tried to warn you. I had no choice." Zak said. "I'm sorry."

However, Grel was no longer listening; he was no longer able to. He stared lifelessly at Zak; Grel was dead.

Anakin hauled the Clone down to the center of the courtroom and pushed him to the floor, "Don't move; not one inch." He ordered. "Do you understand?"

The Clone said nothing and nodded; he had experienced what Anakin was capable of and had no desire to find out what else he could do. Anakin walked up behind Zak and put his real hand on his shoulder, "Zak?"

"I…I…look what I did; I didn't want to…look…" Zak stammered.

Anakin squatted next to Grel to check and see if he was still alive. He bowed his head, sighed and after a moment, looked up at Zak, "This is not your fault, Zak. He left you no choice. You understand that; don't you?" He said gently, quietly.

"But…I…I…killed him."

"I know, but he forced you into it." Anakin told him patiently.

"He was trying to let Lord Amedda go; I…I…tried to stop him…but…but…" Zak stammered.

Anakin stood up and gripped the boy's shoulder tightly and then glanced over to see Amedda lying on the floor still secured to one of the chair arms, "You stay right there, Zak." He said and then quickly crossed to where Amedda was lying. The front of Amedda's tunic was covered with blue blood and his eyes were closed; Anakin knelt and touched him. He, too, was dead. Poor Zak, he thought.

He got up and walked back over to where Zak was. The boy had not moved; he just stood there, looking down at Grel's armless hand, his ignited lightsaber hanging limply at his side.

"Zak, there's nothing more we can do here. Come on." Anakin said quietly.

But Zak could not move; all he could think about was what he had just done and Grel's last words, "Murderer."

Anakin carefully took Zak's lightsaber from him and powered it down, "Come, Zak. We should see if Master Obi-Wan is alright." he told Zak calmly. "Come on."

Anakin took Zak's arm and guided him to where he had left Obi-Wan; he suddenly had a feeling that something was not quite right. When he got to the place he had left his friend, he was gone.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin turned toward the voice and saw Obi-Wan, on his knees, the Clone, standing behind him holding another blaster, a different one, to his head, "What are you doing?" He asked the Clone, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Executing Order 66." The Clone said without emotion.

"Order 66 has been rescinded." Anakin replied.

"No, Lord Grel said that was a lie. The Jedi murdered the Chancellor, all the Jedi must die." He droned. "Starting with Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"No, Lord Grel was lying to you." Anakin said slowly. "The Chancellor was a Sith Lord; he was evil."

"Lord Grel said the Jedi were evil, they took over; they wanted power, they murdered the Chancellor." The Clone said robotically. "I have my orders, I must execute Order 66."

"If you do that, I will kill you." Anakin warned.

"I must execute Order 66. I have no choice." The Clone replied; but Anakin noticed that he was not so sure about it.

"Yes, you do. Think about what you are doing. Can you really shoot an unarmed man in the head?" Anakin asked calmly; he had to stay calm.

"Where is the boy?" The Clone asked. "He is a Jedi too, I must execute Order 66."

Anakin looked down; Zak, who had been at his side only moments ago, was gone.

"I don't know, I guess you scared him away." Anakin said lightly as he scanned the room for any sign of the young Padawan.

"I don't want to do this." The Clone said, somewhat regretfully. "But I have my orders; you understand; don't you?"

"No, I don't understand; Master Kenobi has done nothing wrong. He helped to end the war by killing General Grevous." Anakin explained.

"But, my orders…" The Clone said, now sounding very uncertain.

"Order 66 is no longer relevant. You cannot follow an order that no longer exists." Anakin told him.

"But Lord Grel…" He answered, clearly confused.

"Lord Grel was wrong." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan remained silent and unmoving; but he looked at Anakin and then moved his eyes to his right. Anakin looked to his left and saw Zak sneaking quietly up behind the Clone. He knew what he must do – give Zak more time.

"Did they give you a name?" Anakin asked.

"JK." The Clone answered.

"JayKay, I don't think that's much of a name; maybe we could think of a better one." Anakin replied.

"What? I don't think that's allowed." JK said.

"Sure it is; we did it all the time during the Clone War." Anakin answered as he kept his eye on Zak.

Zak was almost there he just a little more time.

"Well, I don't know about that." JK said. Anakin noticed that he had lowered the blaster; JK was becoming distracted.

"I do; have you ever thought about your name; I mean what you'd like to be your name; a real name?" Anakin asked.

"I…well…no…I…" JK stammered; his blaster was now pointed at the floor and Zak was right behind him.

"NOW, ZAK!" Anakin shouted.

Without further thought, Zak lunged at JK, throwing him forward on top of the unfortunate Obi-Wan.

He grabbed the blaster and picked himself off the floor. Then Anakin was there, yanking the Clone off the prone, still body of his best friend. Zak trained the blaster on JK, "Don't move, don't you dare move." He ordered.

Anakin kneeled beside Obi-Wan and touched him.

"Master Anakin?" Zak asked without taking his eyes off JK.

"It's alright, Zak." Anakin assured. "He's just stunned; but next time, try not to land on top of him, he's getting too old for this."

Obi-Wan moaned and slowly opened his eyes, "I think I had better avoid Declan for awhile." He mumbled thickly.

Anakin smiled; Obi-Wan still had his sense of humor, a good sign. He carefully helped Obi-Wan roll on to his side and then pulled him into a sitting position, "I think we both better avoid him." He replied.

"Yes, you're probably right." Obi-Wan said with a small laugh. "What happened?"

"Zak, uh…rescued you." Anakin answered.

"Really? How did he do that?" He asked curiously.

"Well, he…now don't get upset..." Anakin started. "He tackled the Clone."

"Oh, is _that_ how I ended up on my face." Obi-Wan replied. "I think we'll have to work on that."

"Yes, I think that would be a very good idea." He said lightly before turning serious. "We have to get you out of here, my friend; you've lost a lot of blood. You look terrible."

Anakin was right, despite his upbeat manner, he felt dizzy and weak, "I must confess you're right about that, Anakin, but I don't think I can get up." He admitted.

"That's alright; I'll just go and get some help." Anakin said. "Zak, don't take your eyes off JK."

"I won't." Zak said firmly.

Anakin stood up and hurried towards the nearest exit. It was code-locked and could not be opened from inside the room. He tried the next one, and it, too was code-locked.

"What's going on here?" He asked aloud, then headed to the next one which did not appear to be locked, but was jammed so that it could not be opened. He moved to the last door and this was, as the previous one, jammed. He went back to Obi-Wan and Zak.

Obi-Wan was now lying on his side, eyes closed, but when Anakin approached; he looked up at him.

"Bad news, old friend. We appear to be trapped in here." He said.

Outside, the technicians had finally arrived and were working diligently to disable the shielding around the door. The blaster fire had stopped some time ago, but because of the thickness of the walls, they were unable to hear whether anyone was still in the room.

Yoda arrived with Declan, who was clearly very concerned for the health of his patient; Mace was upset with himself, "I should not have left Anakin alone with no back up." He told Yoda.

"Predict this would happen you could not, Master Windu. Focus on opening the door we must." Yoda said.

The Chancellor approached, "Master Yoda." He said.

"Chancellor Organa; glad I am to see that you were not injured." Yoda replied.

"Thank you, Master Yoda; but others were not so fortunate." He answered sadly. "I have an idea…"

"Hmm…hear this I idea, I will." Yoda said.

"I don't know why I did not think of this sooner; but there are security cameras in that room; they have been active during the entire trial. We could go to the security office and find out whether or not anyone is still in there." He suggested.

"Of course, Chancellor; I should have thought of that." Mace said. "We have been wasting our time waiting until we were able to open the door to see if they were still in there."

"Stay, I will, to watch the progress here. Go with the Chancellor you should, Master Windu." Yoda instructed.

When Mace and Bail arrived at the security office, Bail was shocked to see that the cameras had been turned off, "This is strange. I know that they were working after that unfortunate 'demonstration' by Lord Grel. Someone must have turned them off." He said.

"Hmm…now who would do that?" Mace wondered.

"Well, I think there is a way we can find out; but I think I should try to get them working again first."

Bail said as he toyed with some of the buttons on the control panel and then turned back to Mace, "That should do it. It may take a few minutes for then to come back online, and then we will be able to see what is happening in there."

Anakin had found a medical kit and bandaged Obi-Wan's shoulder to prevent him from losing any more blood than he already had. Then he had taken the rest of the bandages and tied JK securely to one of the spectator seats. The last thing he wanted was for him to try to execute Order 66 again. Zak was sitting on the floor, legs drawn up against his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his head on his knees. Anakin was as concerned for him as he was for Obi-Wan; Grel's death had affected him deeply and Anakin could sense his distress. He walked over, sat down, cross-legged, and put his hand on the back of Zak's neck.

"I know what's bothering you, Zak; and you must stop thinking about it." Anakin said. He could feel the muscles tighten in Zak's neck and he rubbed Zak's neck gently.

"You did what you had to do, Zak. You know that." He went on; the tension eased and now Zak was trembling.

"It was not your fault. You tried to warn him." Anakin continued; the trembling had stopped, but now he felt the muscles convulse, Zak was trying not to cry.

Anakin rubbed Zak back, "It's alright to cry, Zak; just let go. What you did was very brave. If Grel had freed Amedda we would probably all be dead." He told the boy.

Zak's whole body shook as he cried and Anakin just sat there, rubbing his back until he was finished.

"He…called me… a murderer." Zak said haltingly.

"Well, he was wrong. You were defending yourself; he attacked you." Anakin replied.

"But Lord Amedda…I…" Zak began.

"Grel killed him, not you." Anakin assured him.

"But I…the blaster bolts…I did that." Zak insisted.

"No, you deflected those bolts away from you; you didn't intentionally aim that at Amedda; did you?" Anakin asked.

"I…no…but…"

"There is no 'but', Zak. You did what you had to do." Anakin told him.

The Clone, who had sat silently watching, spoke up, "I…I'm so sorry." He said.

"Sorry? About what? That you failed to carry out your orders?" Anakin asked harshly.

"No; I was wrong; Lord Grel was wrong." He said sadly.

"Wrong about what, JK?" Anakin asked, a little less harshly.

"Lord Grel said that the Jedi were evil and emotionless and that they enjoyed killing." He admitted. "I see now that he was wrong and I'm sorry that I tried to kill Master Kenobi."

"Well, it's a little late for that now, I think. Why didn't you realize that before you trapped us in here?" Anakin said sarcastically.

"I think I know how we can get out." JK answered.


	14. Trust

Chapter 14 Trust

The first camera to come back online was the one focused on the main courtroom floor. The bodies of both Grel and Amedda were clearly visible.

"By the Force; what went on in there?" Mace exclaimed.

"What is Lord Grel doing in there? I do not remember seeing him in there when we evacuated the room." Bail wondered.

"He wasn't; I did not see him either." Mace answered. "How long before the other cameras come on?"

"They should all be coming online in a moment or two…ah, there's another one." Bail replied as the camera in the upper gallery turned on showing no activity.

"Well, there is nothing there; I wonder if they are in there at all." Mace said as he watched the screen.

"Wait…look, who is that?" Bail asked as he pointed to something moving on the screen.

Mace bent over Bail's shoulder to get a better look, "It's Zak; but where are Obi-Wan and Anakin?"

"They must be in the range of one of the other cameras; hmm…I just lost Zak." Bail said.

"Wait a minute, here comes another one…there!" Mace said as he pointed to the newly activated screen.

"Yes, there he is. But is that…another Clone?" Bail asked.

"I do not think I like where this is going. How many are there?" Mace replied.

"Nor do I; I now fear that none of the Clones should be trusted." Bail said.

"We may be jumping to conclusions here, Chancellor; it is possible that only a small number of them have been influenced. My question is who has done this and why." Mace answered.

"Yes, and who else has been targeted. It seems to me that if I were the only one, that Clone should not be in that courtroom." Organa observed.

"Unless you were never the target, Chancellor. We already know that the initial assault was a diversion. What if there was a double purpose for it." Mace said.

"Ah, you mean Anakin or Master Kenobi; but why?" Bail wondered.

"That is not yet clear; but I am sure it must have something to do with Amedda. Maybe Amedda wanted both Anakin and Obi-Wan dead." Mace answered.

"And Zak?"

"No, there would be no reason for that; young Zak was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh, this does not look good." Bail said as the last camera flickered to life.

Mace looked at the screen and his eyes narrowed. Obi-Wan's blood -stained back was to the camera; he was seated, hunched over, on the floor. Anakin was squatting in front of him. Although there was no audio, it appeared as if they were conversing. Zak had just come into the range of the camera and walked over to them. He bent over, as if listening to their conversation, nodded and then again disappeared off the screen.

Their conversation apparently concluded, Anakin patted Obi-Wan's leg, stood up and walked out of the camera's range.

"Is there any way to get an audio feed from in there?" Mace asked.

"There should be; give me a moment to see if I can figure it out." Bail answered.

Anakin paced in frustration. He did not trust the Clone, JK; but he felt he had to do something. Obi-Wan was no better; and, in fact, seemed to be getting weaker by the minute. They were running out of time. He had no idea if anyone even knew if they were here and could not get out. Stupid! All he had to do was concentrate, the Force would tell him. Why had he not thought of that before! He closed his eyes, took a deep relaxing breath and reached out. Almost immediately, he found the calm wise presence of Master Yoda. "_Help us._" He sent and was quickly rewarded when the old master responded. "_Patience, young Skywalker._" Patience? There was no time to be patient. As if in response to his thought Yoda's wise words came through again. "_Calm, Anakin. You must be calm. The answer is in front of you. Clear you mind and see it you will_."

"Right in front of me?" Anakin said. "There's noth…" He stopped before he could even finish the word. The Clone, of course. He must trust the will of the Force that the Clone was their way out. He went over and squatted down in front of Obi-Wan.

"I think we should trust JK." He said.

"Anakin, think about what you're saying. I'm not speaking of myself here, but I _am_ concerned for you and for Zak." Obi-Wan replied. "He could easily decide that he should do his duty and carry out his orders."

"I know the risks, my friend; but I cannot sit here and watch you bleed to death right in front of me." Anakin said.

"What if I promise that I will not let that happen?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Anakin answered. "And I know you won't be able to keep that one."

"It's not worth it, Anakin; what if he is just trying to lure us into yet another trap? A fatal one?" Ob-Wan argued.

"Then I'll take that chance; it's my life." Anakin replied.

"Yes, but what about Padme, and your children; what about Zak?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, here comes Zak, now, why don't you ask him?" Anakin said as Zak came towards them.

"Ask me what?" Zak asked as he bent down to hear them.

"Anakin wants to let the Clone lead us out of here." Obi-Wan told him.

"I think he's right, Master Obi-Wan. We can't stay here much longer." Zak answered without hesitation.

"There, he agrees with me." Anakin replied with satisfaction.

However, Obi-Wan was not willing to concede so easily, "Zak, do you understand the risks? This 'JK' could be leading us right into an ambush." He said.

"I know this, Master; I am not blind. But we must get out of here." Zak replied. "It's worth the risk."

"I can't let you do this." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Zak, go gather up anything you think might be useful." Anakin instructed.

Zak nodded and walked away, intent on this new task that Anakin had given him.

"We've been through this on Champala, Obi-Wan. I would not leave you to die there, and I won't let that happen here either." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan gave his characteristic sigh, "You're too stubborn to argue with, Anakin. I give up." He said.

Anakin patted his leg, "Good." He replied before standing up and walking toward where the Clone was tied.

The Chancellor had managed to activate the audio feed in the courtroom, but there was now very little to listen to. Zak and Anakin passed in and out of the various monitors as they seemed to be systematically checking the entire courtroom. Every once in awhile, one of them would bend down to pick something up.

"What do you think they are doing?" Bail asked.

"Gathering things, obviously; they must be planning to leave." Mace answered.

"I do not know how they think they can get out with the doors jammed." Bail replied.

"Unless they have found another way out." Windu suggested.

"I think we're ready to go, Zak." Anakin said clearly.

"It appears you were correct, Master Windu. All we have to do is watch and see how they leave and we can have someone meet them." Bail said.

"Come on, my friend; we are ready to leave." Anakin said as he bent to help Obi-Wan to his feet.

As they watched, Zak walked over to the Clone and pointed a blaster at him.

"We're leaving, JK. You lead the way." He said with authority. The Clone obediently stood and walked towards one of the exit doors.

"I need to punch in the code." He said.

"Give it to me and I'll do it." Anakin answered.

Mace stood up suddenly.

"How foolish can we be!" He exclaimed. "Why did we assume that all the doors were jammed?"

"Well, I know where that door comes out, I will show you." Bail told him.


	15. Ally or Enemy?

Chapter 15 Ally or Enemy?

Anakin entered the code into the pad next to the door and was rewarded with the reassuring sound of the locking mechanism in motion. The door slid open. Zak peered cautiously out of the doorway before motioning the Clone to go through first. Obi-Wan followed with Anakin guarding the rear. JK seemed to know where he was going, when they reached the first intersection, he turned to the left without hesitating.

He made several turns before it became obvious to Anakin that they were not heading back towards the main hallway.

"Where are you going, JK?" He asked.

"Out." He said simply. "You did want to get out; didn't you?"

"Yes, but this doesn't appear to be the way out." Anakin answered.

"It is, trust me." JK replied.

The trip was proving too much for the weakened Obi-Wan, however, and he staggered several steps before collapsing completely.

Anakin knelt next to him, "Obi-Wan?" He said, hoping for a response.

Nothing. Anakin touched the back of his neck and could still feel his life force there; he was only unconscious, and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, "Zak, wait a minute, we have a slight problem." He said calmly.

Zak turned slightly, but still keeping one eye on JK, "Master?" He said tentatively.

"He's just unconscious so I'll have to carry him." Anakin assured the boy as he carefully lifted Obi-Wan to his shoulders, "Boy, does this seem familiar."

Once Anakin had Obi-Wan securely positioned, he signaled to Zak to move on. They continued for several long minutes before Anakin called them to a halt; in the back of his mind, a feeling, a bad feeling was beginning to grow, "This is getting us nowhere, JK. What are you doing?" He asked.

"I know where I'm going, sir; we're almost there." JK answered.

But the nagging feeling that something was not right was getting stronger.

Bail had led Mace, Yoda and Declan to the door he saw the trio access on the security tape, but when they arrived, Anakin and the others were gone.

"I do not understand this; if they were heading in the right direction, we should have seen them by now." Bail said, sounding confused and a little frustrated.

"Taken a different path, I think." Yoda said. "Deceived they were."

"The Clone, he is leading them into a trap." Mace added.

"We'll never find them in time." Declan said. "We don't even know which way they went."

Yoda closed his eyes, concentrating on the Force, merging with it, searching for three strong Force sensitive presences. After a moment, he pointed to the right.

"This way they went. Still time if hurry we do." He said.

They used Jedi speed to make their way down the hallway, Yoda always leading the way and always knowing where and which way to turn. Before long, they could hear voices, several of them, all the same pitch; Clones.

"Stop this, right now." Anakin ordered.

Zak poked the blaster into JK's back, "Master Anakin told you to stop." He said.

The Clone obeyed and turned to look innocently at Anakin, "But we're almost there; the end is just down this hall." He told him.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure it is; and that's why we aren't going down there." Anakin replied. "Sit down."

"But why? I'm trying to help you." He claimed.

"SIT DOWN." Anakin ordered.

The Clone did as he was told, but not without protest., "I don't understand, I promised I would help you; what have I done?" He asked.

"It's what you're going to do. Zak, dig in that pack and find something to tie his legs." Anakin said.

"Please, sir, you can't just leave me here like this." JK pleaded.

Zak managed to find what was left of the bandaging material that had been in the medical kit and tied his ankles together.

"That's good, Zak. Lie down, JK." Anakin ordered.

Having no choice, the Clone again obeyed.

"Now, turn him over." Anakin instructed. "That's fine; come on, Zak, we're going back the way we came."

Zak stood up, but did not move.

"Come on, Zak." Anakin repeated.

"I don't think we're going anywhere, Master Anakin." Zak said.

Anakin turned to see why; half a dozen Clones had arrived from the hallway that JK had started to lead them into. Anakin glared angrily down at JK, "I trusted you." He said. "And you call the Jedi evil?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I have my orders, I had no choice." JK said apologetically.

"Your orders? They include the murder of children, do they?" Anakin asked.

"No, I…he wasn't supposed to be here." JK explained. "We only wanted Kenobi."

"And me; isn't that right?" Anakin added.

"You murdered the Chancellor; you will stand trial for that, and then be sentenced to death." One of the other clones, possibly the leader, informed him.

"And when did Master Kenobi have his trial? Or does he not deserve one?" Anakin demanded.

"Kenobi had his trial, on Champala, four weeks ago. He escaped from custody. His sentence was death and we are here to carry out that sentence." The Clone answered.

"Really, and on whose authority are you acting?" Anakin asked.

"The late Supreme Chancellor Mas Amedda." Another Clone said.

"Mas Amedda was a wanted criminal. He never held the position of Supreme Chancellor." Anakin retorted.

"The current government is illegal; Lord Amedda succeeded Chancellor Palpatine after that Chancellor was assassinated." Yet another added.

"Who told you these lies?" Anakin asked.

For several minutes, a quiet discussion went on between them, "We are not obligated to tell you that." The leader said when they had finished.

"I think we have a right to know who is accusing us; that's the law, isn't it?" Anakin responded.

There was another short discussion, "No, you have no such right." Came the answer. "You will come with us now:"

"That's fine, I will not resist, but I don't think you should involve this boy, he has done nothing wrong." Anakin conceded.

They discussed Zak's fate quietly and quickly made their decision, "The boy, is, in fact, guilty of no crime; he will be held in custody until after your hearing and until your sentence is carried out. Then we will release him." The leader announced.

"No, Respected Leader; the boy is a murderer." JK interjected.

The leader turned to look at JK, who, having been freed by one of his fellow clones, was standing to one side, "Is this true? What murder is he guilty of committing?" The leader asked.

"The Chancellor's and Vice Chancellor Grel. I saw him." JK said.

"Both of them? This small boy?" The leader asked incredulously.

"Yes, do not let his size deceive you, he is a cold blooded murderer." JK answered.

"I saw him do it with that weapon." He finished as he pointed the lightsaber hanging from Zak's belt.

"Take it from him." The leader ordered.

Two of the other Clones approached to take Zak's lightsaber, but Zak quickly had it ignited in his hand.

Two blasters were suddenly pointed at Zak's face.

"Zak, don't; just give it to them." Anakin said quietly. "It will be alright; I promise."

Zak looked at his weapon, powered it down, and offered it to one of the Clones and then looked at Anakin in confusion. Anakin gave him a knowing look and with very little movement nodded to the hallway they had originally gone down. This Zak understood; help was coming.

"Put Kenobi down, Skywalker." The leader ordered.

Anakin started to carefully lower his friend to the ground, but Obi-Wan was pulled roughly off his shoulders and thrown to the floor.

"That wasn't necessary." Anakin said angrily as he knelt next to him.

"Master Anakin?" Zak asked.

Anakin put a hand to Obi-Wan's neck, "He's alright, Zak; no thanks to you." He said, glaring at the Clone.

Spying Obi-Wan's lightsaber, the leader reached down to take it. Anakin's artificial hand gripped the Clone's wrist and squeezed. The Clone looked at Anakin in alarm and tried to pull his arm back, but Anakin did not let go. He tightened his grip until he felt the bones in the Clone's wrist start to crack under the stress before releasing him, "You will not take Master Kenobi's weapon. He can't hurt you with it; there is no reason for you to take it." He said coldly.

"Alright; I suppose he is in no position to fight." The leader said. "Now, stand up and move away from him."

"No, if you want to kill him, you will have to kill me too." Anakin replied as he moved to protect Obi-Wan.

"That is very brave, Skywalker; but you are outnumbered, we can force you to do what I say." The leader said.

"I don't think so." A voice said from down the hall.

Anakin whipped his head in that direction, and to his relief, Mace Windu was leading a squad of Clones and several Jedi. That was close, he thought, much too close.


	16. A Shocking Discovery

Chapter 16 A Shocking Discovery

It was a strange sight: Clone against Clone as Bail's loyal Clones took Amedda's rebel Clones into custody.

Zak walked up to the one who had confiscated his weapon and yanked it back, eyeing him resentfully.

Declan bent to examine the stricken Obi-Wan as Anakin looked on and then shook his head, "This is beyond my skills, Anakin." He said. "He's lost too much blood."

"No, there must be something…" Anakin started.

"There is, but not here, not at the Temple and not by me. We already have a medical team on the way." Declan replied.

Just as he finished speaking, a med droid accompanied by two human technicians appeared speeding quickly towards them. The droid extended a probe and inserted into Obi-Wan's neck; Anakin flinched.

"The blood loss is extensive. He must go to the medical center immediately." The droid informed them as it withdrew the probe.

Obi-Wan was quickly lifted into the waiting medical capsule and the team started back to the main hallway. Anakin accompanied them, reluctant to leave his friend's side.

"Master Anakin?" A small voice inquired behind him.

"Come, Zak. You should be with him too." Anakin said responding the unspoken plea in Zak's words.

Once the rebel Clones had been disarmed and taken into custody, the Chancellor turned to Mace, "We still need to find out who is behind this and how many other pockets of rebel Clones are out there. This incident has shown us there is a very real danger here." He said.

"The first thing we should do is find out who turned off those surveillance cameras in the courtroom. If we can discover that, it might lead us to who the mastermind is." Mace replied.

"We could do that now, if you have time." Bail suggested.

"I would like to, Chancellor, but I think it would be best if I went to the medical center." Mace answered.

"I do understand your concern, Master Windu; however, I believe this is of the utmost importance. Master Skywalker should be able to keep you informed of Master Kenobi's condition." The Chancellor countered.

Mace turned his head to look at the med capsule gradually becoming smaller as it made its way down the hallway and sighed, "Perhaps you are right, Chancellor. We must get to the bottom of this matter as soon as possible." He conceded.

As Anakin and the medical team reached the main hallway, Padme spotted them and ran to throw herself at her husband, "Oh, Anakin; I've been so worried." She sobbed as she put her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, my love. But I'm alright." He said soothingly as he hugged her tightly.

Then she noticed the blood clotted on his cheek, "Anakin, what…" She started as she touched it.

"It's nothing, Padme. I just didn't move fast enough; it's just a little graze." He assured her.

"What happened, Anakin?" She asked.

"I don't really have time to explain it right now; Amedda and his defender, Lord Grel, are both dead. We can talk about this later." He said. "Right now, I must go."

He kissed her, and then pulled her gently from him before following Zak and the medical team who had continued down the hall without him.

"But, Anakin, I…." She started.

"Later, Padme, I promise." He called back to her.

"…love you." She finished even though he was now out of earshot.

"He loves you also, Lady Padme." Yoda told her.

"Master Yoda, I didn't see you coming." She said as she turned to face the aging master.

"Important it is for him to stay with Obi-Wan." He said.

"I know, Master Yoda." She sighed. "But I just wish he hadn't gone rushing off like that."

"No time did he have, to stay longer." Yoda replied.

"What happened, Master Yoda?" Padme asked. "Does anyone know?"

"Lord Grel, dead; Mas Amedda, also dead. Know yet how, we do not." Yoda answered. "Only four there are that know what happened."

"And we won't know that until Zak and Anakin tell us." Padme concluded.

"And Master Obi-Wan." Yoda added.

"Who may never be able to tell us anything." She replied.

"Believe that you should not!" Yoda answered emphatically. "Strong he is in the Force."

Padme hung her head and did not reply; she did not wish Master Yoda to know what she was thinking.

"Negative thoughts have no place here, Lady Padme." Yoda said as if he already knew what was on her mind.

"I think I would like to be with Anakin at the medical center." Padme announced to change the subject.

"With Luke and Leia you should be, I think" Yoda said.

"No, they are being well looked after; I think Anakin needs me more right now." She insisted.

"You speak from your heart, Lady Padme. True it is that you should be with him; bring him comfort you can." Yoda said in agreement. "But leave your negative feelings behind, sense them he will."

"I don't know if I can, Master Yoda." She admitted.

"Then go to him you should not; focused he must be to help his brother." Yoda told her.

"Help him? I don't understand." She asked, perplexed.

"Gifts Anakin has, that we have yet to understand. The Chosen One he is, a powerful Jedi."

"But I still don't…"

"Fully understand these gifts, I do not, so explain further I cannot." Yoda said cryptically.

Realizing that she could not hide her thoughts from Anakin, Padme resigned herself to return to the Temple.

"The fact is, we have a security holo-tape of this office." Bail explained.

"But it does not appear on any of the monitors; so you are saying that whoever turned off the cameras in the courtroom is not aware that his actions were recorded." Mace concluded.

"Exactly. So all I have to do," Bail said as he entered data into the keyboard, "is access the correct file…there."

They watched the holo-image for several minutes, "This is too slow, is there any way to speed it up?" Mace asked.

"Yes." Bail answered as he pressed a button.

The images went into fast motion until Mace noticed something, "Wait, run that last one back." He said.

Bail complied and Mace watched it again.

"Can you slow it down a little?" Mace asked.

Bail nodded and replayed the image slower.

"Stop, right there." Mace ordered. "See that? What is he doing?"

Bail looked carefully at the still image, "Shutting down the security cameras; but isn't that…" Bail answered.

"Yes, a Jedi." Mace confirmed. "One of our own."

"But why would a Jedi conspire to kill another Jedi?" Bail wondered.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Mace answered.

Anakin paced nervously in the medical center waiting room.

"What's taking so long?" He said in frustration.

"Calm down, Anakin. These things take time." Adi Gallia assured him.

"Time? How much time do they need. It was bad enough that they wouldn't let me in there. I'm tired of waiting." Anakin answered impatiently.

"You would have been in the way; you know that. Sit down, Anakin." Adi replied.

Anakin shook his head and continued pacing. Zak sat alone in a chair in the corner, his legs pulled up to his chest just as he been when they were trapped in the courtroom several hours ago. Everything that had transpired was now running through his mind. "Murderer" he heard. He could not get that word out of head, nor could he forget the sight of Lord Grel's severed hand lying on the floor. Now, he might even lose the master he had hardly had time to know. A master who could comfort him and help him through the guilt he felt. Unable to control his tears any longer, Zak began to cry.

"Zak, we've been through this before." Anakin said.

Zak looked up to see Anakin crouched down in front of him.

"You're not a murderer; and when Master Obi-Wan feels better, he will tell you the same thing." He said gently.

Adi, who still did not know what had happened in that locked courtroom came over to sit next to Zak, "What did happen, Anakin?" She asked.

Anakin looked at Zak before answering, "I don't think we should talk about that right now, Master Gallia."

"No, Master Anakin; I don't want to hide what I've done." Zak insisted. "I killed Lord Grel; I murdered him."

"Zak, you know that's not true. Tell Master Gallia what happened and she'll see that." Anakin said.

Zak haltingly poured out the whole story from when he first caught Grel trying to free Amedda to Grel's dying accusation.

"Master Anakin is right, Zak. You were defending yourself and Master Obi-Wan and Master Anakin; you didn't murder Lord Grel, you did what you had to do." Adi assured him.

"But Lord Amedda…"

"You didn't murder him either." Adi said. "Lord Grel did that."

"You see, Zak. You have nothing to feel guilty about." Anakin added.

"But he said…" Zak started.

"It doesn't matter what he said; what matters is what we say." Anakin told him. "Come on, let's take a little walk."

At first, Zak was reluctant to move.

"Come on." Anakin coaxed as he took Zak's hand and pulled him up out of the chair.

Adi watched them walk towards the treatment room Obi-Wan had been brought to; hand in hand: tall, broad shouldered Anakin and young Zak, who stood only waist high to him. What a father he will be, she thought.

Anakin stopped in front of the viewing window and watched as the med droids worked over Obi-Wan; he could see only that Obi-Wan was resting on his side, eyes closed as one of the droids worked on his shoulder. After a few minutes, one of the med droids came to the door.

"Master Kenobi's condition has stabilized." It said.

"He'll be alright, then." Anakin stated.

"Master Kenobi's condition has stabilized." The droid repeated.

Anakin took a deep breath to hide his frustration, "Then, may I see him?" He asked.

"Master Kenobi is not conscious." The droid said.

"I know that." Anakin answered, not even trying to hide his annoyance. "But…can….I…see him."

"Master Kenobi will not know you are there." The droid informed him.

"Yes, he will." Anakin replied impatiently. "Will you let me see him; or do I have to force my way in?"

"If you wish, but Master Kenobi is not conscious, he will not know you are there." The droid repeated.

"Just let me in." Anakin ordered as he pushed the med droid aside.

"How rude!" The droid said.

Anakin approached the examination table. There were tubes in both of Obi-Wan's arms. His face was colorless except for a bruise just below his eye. A bandage was wrapped around his upper chest.

Anakin reached out, touched Obi-Wan's hand and turned to motion Zak, who had been standing in the doorway. Zak came in, slowly, unsure of what Anakin wanted from him; Anakin took Zak's hand and laid it on Obi-Wan's, "What can you feel, Zak?" He asked.

"Weakness." Zak answered.

"No, not that. What else do you feel?"

It took Zak a moment to understand what Anakin meant, "The Force." He said. "I feel the Force."

"Yes." Anakin answered. "The Force is strong in him; helping him."

Then Anakin leaned forward, "Obi-Wan." He whispered.

At first, there was no reaction, "Obi-Wan." Anakin repeated.

This time, Anakin received the response he had been hoping for, "Have I missed something?" Obi-Wan whispered back.


	17. A Plot Emerges

Chapter 17 A Plot Emerges

"Have I missed something?" Obi-Wan whispered back.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with right now." Anakin answered.

"What happened, Anakin?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"You were right; I should have never trusted JK; he betrayed us." Anakin admitted. "Just like you said he would; he led us straight to more renegade clones. I almost got us all killed."

"Well, he did unlock that door. Your mistake was letting him take the lead; you should have trusted your instincts to find your own way." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know that now; the Force showed me the way out, but I should never have trusted JK any further than that." Anakin answered.

"We learn by our mistakes, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"If it hadn't been for Master Windu, that lesson wouldn't have done any of us any good." Anakin replied.

"Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, he, Master Yoda and the Chancellor showed up with squad of Clones and some of the Jedi just in time." Anakin explained.

"How did he know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know, and I really didn't have time to ask; I had something else on my mind at the time." Anakin said.

It was only then that Obi-Wan noticed the smaller hand clutching his and glanced at his young Padawan standing at his side, "Zak? What is it?" He asked.

Zak looked down at his feet, uncertain of what to say.

"Tell me, Zak." Obi-Wan instructed.

"I…I can't." Zak said.

"Not now, Obi-Wan; when you're stronger, maybe tomorrow." Anakin said.

"I…I murdered Lord Grel." Zak blurted out.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, he didn't, Obi-Wan; we can talk about this tomorrow." Anakin told him.

"I think we should talk about it now." Obi-Wan replied.

"You should rest first; this can wait." Anakin argued.

"Zak, tell me what happened." Obi-Wan said without listening to Anakin.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin started.

"Tell me, Zak." Obi-Wan repeated.

Zak looked up at Anakin, "Don't look at him, look at me and tell me what happened." Obi-Wan told him.

"I…I…" Zak began, "No, we should wait until tomorrow."

"If you expect me to rest, then you had better tell me now." Obi-Wan said.

Again, Zak turned to Anakin, "Stop that, Zak. Come on, out with it." Obi-Wan ordered as he started to reach out to turn Zak's face towards him; however, the tubes in his arm restricted his ability to do this.

Zak sighed, knowing that there was no way out now. I wish I had never brought it up, he thought.

"I killed Lord Grel. He's dead, and I killed him." Zak said.

"I know that much; tell me what happened." Obi-Wan replied.

So Zak told him the whole story from the beginning. Obi-Wan listened silently, never interrupting until Zak was finished.

"You didn't murder anyone, Zak. You did what you had to do; and I know what you are going to say. I don't care what Lord Grel called you, you are not a murderer." Obi-Wan told him patiently.

"Then why do I still feel like I am?" Zak asked.

"Did you want to kill Lord Grel?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." Zak admitted.

"Did you mean to do it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." Zak repeated.

"Are you glad that he's dead?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." Zak answered for the third time.

"Then why in blazes do you feel like a murderer?" Obi-Wan asked, exasperated.

"Because he…" Zak began.

"Zak, he said that because you stopped him from freeing Lord Amedda; you fought with him, and you won. He was not unarmed, and he did not surrender to you." Obi-Wan explained wearily.

"Zak, I think that's enough for now." Anakin said, sensing that Obi-Wan was tiring.

"You think about it tonight, Zak; and we will talk again tomorrow." Obi-Wan told him.

"Come on, Zak; we should let Master Obi-Wan rest." Anakin said.

Zak realized that Anakin was right and followed him to the door.

"I'll be right back, Obi-Wan." Anakin said just before he left the room.

"That won't be…." Obi-Wan started, "…necessary." He finished even though Anakin was already gone; he sighed, stubborn, he thought, always so stubborn.

"Master Gallia, Obi-Wan is conscious now, so there is no need for you to stay; could you take Zak back to the Temple when you go?" Anakin requested.

"Yes, yes, of course. But I don't understand; how could he be conscious already?" Adi asked.

"I guess he was stronger than we thought." Anakin answered.

"Are you sure, Anakin?" Adi questioned.

"That's the only logical explanation." He replied.

"I have spoken with Declan…"

"Oh not that again. That's just nonsense." Anakin said.

"Is it? Did you touch him?" Adi asked.

"Well, yes, but…"

"This is the second time this has happened, Anakin. I don't believe it's a coincidence." Adi insisted.

"And both times it was with Obi-Wan; so it could be that he is just has a stronger connection to the Force than we thought." Anakin argued.

"But then why did he become ill to begin with? If he was that strong, he would have never gotten sick." She countered.

"I really don't want to talk about this now; please take Zak back the Temple; when this whole mess is finished, I promise that I will sit down with Declan and with the Council and talk about." Anakin said.

"Alright; but I really think you should not dismiss this so lightly, Anakin." Adi told him. "Come, Zak."

"But can't I stay? I won't get in the way." Zak protested.

"I will stay with Master Obi-Wan tonight; you have had a long day, a very hard day. Go back to the Temple, eat and get some sleep." Anakin replied.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." Zak answered obediently.

"And, Zak; no more thoughts about what Lord Grel said; alright?" Anakin added.

"I'll try." Zak said.

"Zak, do…"

"I know, or do not there is no try." Zak finished.

"Contact the Temple if there is any change." Adi instructed.

"The only change will be for the better." Anakin said confidently.

"You are very gifted, Anakin; why do you fight it?" Adi said.

"Just go, I'm not in the mood for this right now." Anakin replied.

Adi nodded and left with Zak to return to the Temple; Anakin returned to Obi-Wan. When he walked back into the room, the med droid was with Obi-Wan once again. It turned when its senses picked up another presence in the room., This is not logical." It said. "Master Kenobi should not be conscious."

"He's a Jedi; they aren't like normal people….umm…what _is_ your designation?"

"EMD421." The droid said. "However, we have noted that, and it still is not logical."

"Well, EMD421, it must be. Would you be happier if he were still unconscious?" Anakin asked sarcastically.

"I do not understand 'happy', emotions are not programmed into my data base." It answered.

"Alright, would you _prefer_ it if he were still unconscious?" Anakin asked.

"No, however, it is still not…"

"…logical; yes you have made that perfectly clear." Anakin finished, "But the fact is, he _is_ conscious; so what are you going to do now?"

"Umm…hmm…I should alter his treatment." The droid finally concluded.

"Very good; now why don't you go do that and let me be alone with him for awhile." Anakin told it.

"I should do this now." The droid answered.

"Fine, you do that; and then go find something else to do." Anakin said, evenly.

"There is no need to be rude, Master Skywalker. My function is to see to the proper treatment of my patients." EMD421 replied in a tone that so reminded him of C3PO that he had to smile.

"Then, by all means, perform your function." He said.

"Thank you." It said.

EMD421 made several changes to the equipment and then turned back to Anakin, "I will come back to check him in one hour. Do not touch any of this equipment." It instructed.

"Why would I do that?" Anakin asked.

"You are not a logical being; I cannot predict what you might do." It explained.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Fine, I promise not to touch anything." He said.

"I will check him in one hour." EMD421 replied.

"And I thought Threepio was bad." Anakin said when the droid had gone.

"Yes, it was rather fussy, wasn't it." Obi-Wan replied with a weak laugh. "Listen, Anakin, you should go back to your family."

"Obi-Wan," He sighed, "we've talked about this before, you _are_ family; you're my brother."

"No, I'm not; I may be your friend…"

"That hurt; how many times have you called me your brother? Were you lying?" Anakin asked.

"No, but Padme and…"

"Then why did you say that?" Anakin asked.

"Because you should be with Padme and your children. Not nursemaiding some broken down Jedi." Obi-Wan answered.

"Maybe that broken down Jedi needs me to nursemaid him." Anakin answered. "I'm staying."

"Anakin, what do make of all this Order 66 business resurfacing?" Obi-Wan asked, as he finally accepted the fact that Anakin would not leave.

"I have been thinking about that; it doesn't make any sense. They kept talking about Order 66 but I thought that meant all Jedi." Anakin replied.

"Well, yes, it does; so what doesn't make sense?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"When JK led us to those other Clones, the leader said that they would let Zak go; and then there was this whole thing about a trial." Anakin said, "I wasn't aware of Order 66 mentioning anything about that."

"What trial; Anakin…."

"Oh, that's right you missed that; the Clone leader said that you had been convicted on Champala and that they were to carry out your death sentence; I was to be 'arrested' and convicted for the murder of Chancellor Palpatine and they were going to let Zak go after my sentence was carried out." Anakin explained.

"You're right, it just doesn't add up. What crime was I accused of?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Well, that's just it; your crime was being a Jedi. What's going on here?" Anakin wondered.

"I don't know. It makes no sense; if they were executing Order 66, Zak should have been targeted too." Obi-Wan answered.

"I know; and they were willing to let him go until JK told them he had killed Lord Grel…" Anakin started to reply, "Oh, I just realized something."

"What, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"When I asked them under whose authority they were acting under, one of them said the_ late_ Chancellor Amedda." Anakin told him.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, I'm not thinking clearly; what does that have to with this?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Don't you see; how could they know that Amedda was dead?" Anakin explained, "They weren't in that courtroom, they didn't see his body and none of us had mentioned anything about either him or Lord Grel until after he said that."

"Oh, then who told them? You're right, Anakin, something is very wrong here." Obi-Wan agreed.


	18. A Deadly Conspiracy

Chapter 18 A Deadly Conspiracy

"Yes, and we'd better find out what that is before someone else ends up dead." Anakin answered. "But tomorrow is soon enough."

"Has Mace found out who wouldn't let you speak with Master Yoda yet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't think he's had time to look into it. Things happened pretty fast this morning."

"It may be important; I can't find any reason why you would not be allowed to talk to him unless he knew what you were going to tell him."

"But how would he know that, Obi-Wan?" Anakin wondered.

"Well, I…where were you sleeping when you had that dream, Anakin?"

"With Padme, of course; why?"

"Did you tell her about it?"

"Yes, I startled her when I woke up so suddenly. But I still don't know where you're going with this."

"Think, Anakin. Aren't you and Padme staying at one of the government suites?"

"Yes…." Anakin replied, "but…oh…"

"Now you see; don't you?"

"Why would anyone do that though?"

"I don't know; maybe he…or she thought you would say something to Padme; something about Amedda's hearing."

"Alright, now we're back to 'who'. It must be someone in the government or they would never have been able to plant a listening device in that room."

"So that means the Jedi you spoke to this morning didn't do it; but he must know who did."

"Right; otherwise he would have let me speak with Master Yoda; it would also explain why some of the Clones were involved." Anakin concluded. "But I think that's enough for now; I know one broken down Jedi who needs to rest."

"We need to find that Jedi, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"I know; and I will. But not tonight." Anakin answered.

"Then at least contact Mace and tell him." Obi-Wan insisted.

"If I promise to do that, will you promise to get some rest?"

"Yes, Anakin." Obi-said said wearily. "I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Windu, Obi-Wan and I have come to a disturbing conclusion." Anakin announced when Mace Windu's figure appeared before him.

"I have one as well, Anakin." Mace informed him, "The security cameras in the courtroom were shut down just after that recess this morning."

"Why would someone do that?" Anakin wondered.

"Well, I think you should already know the answer to that; but, Anakin, they were shut down by a Jedi." Mace answered.

"A Jedi? Then you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you." Anakin said.

"I don't think I like the tone of your voice, Anakin; but tell me anyway." Mace replied.

"We think that the Jedi in the com center this morning deliberately prevented me from speaking to Master Yoda; or anyone else on the Council." Anakin told him, "We think he must have known what I was going to say."

"But how would he know that; unless…" Mace began.

"Yes, unless someone else told him." Anakin finished.

"And who would that be and how would this mysterious 'someone' know?" Mace asked.

"It was Obi-Wan who thought of that; the government suite is bugged. As to the 'who', I don't know yet; but it must be someone with the government, they would be the only ones who would be able to get there." Anakin answered.

"Well, I think we can rule out the Chancellor." Mace said.

"Agreed." Anakin concurred, "But we'd better find out who it is before they try something like this again."

"I would like you to see the security tape that Chancellor Organa and I found." Mace requested, "I wonder now if the Jedi you spoke with this morning and the one who shut down those security cameras are one and the same."

"Good idea, I will do that tomorrow; but I think I'd like to stay here for the night." Anakin consented, "Could Padme and the twins stay at the Temple tonight? I think they might be safer there."

"We have already thought of that, Anakin, and the arrangements have been made." Mace assured him, "Adi tells me that Obi-Wan seems to have made yet another miraculous recovery; you wouldn't know anything about that; would you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Master Windu," Anakin answered innocently. "Obi-Wan must just have a stronger Force connection than anyone thought he did; I told that to Master Gallia before she left."

"And you still do not think you have anything to do with it?" Mace asked.

"No!" Anakin exclaimed, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You don't even want to consider the possibility?" Mace asked, "Just think about, Anakin; that is all I ask."

"I already have, Master Windu; but I will sit down with the Council as soon as everything gets back to normal." Anakin answered.

"That is all we ask, Anakin." Mace replied with satisfaction.

"'We'? Don't tell me the whole Council knows about this." Anakin said.

"Well, yes; you did tell Declan that is was alright…" Mace reminded him.

"Oh…yes, I guess I did." Anakin admitted, "We can talk about it when this whole mess is cleared up."

"Good; now, do not worry about your family, Anakin." Mace assured him again, "They will be safe here."

"Thank you, Master Windu; and I will see you tomorrow." Anakin concluded as Mace's image faded.

When Anakin got back to the room, he was pleased to see that Obi-Wan was sleeping. He went out to the waiting room, picked up one of the chairs there and started to carry it back into the room.

"You cannot take that chair in there." It was EMD421.

"No?" Anakin asked.

"No, it is not permitted." EMD421 answered.

"Well, I intend to take _this_ chair into _that_ room; whether it's permitted or not." Anakin replied.

"I will report you. It is _not_ permitted." EMD421 warned.

"Well then, I guess you'd better go do that." Anakin replied stubbornly.

"Well! I never…" The droid said as it continued down the hallway. "I _will_ report this."

Anakin smiled, "Yep, 3PO all over again." He said aloud as he carried the chair into the room.

He set the chair down next to Obi-Wan and plopped into it. The incessant beeping of the machine monitoring Obi-Wan's life signs was hypnotic and Anakin felt himself drifting off….

_It's hot; why is it so hot? Obi-Wan? What is this?_

"_Palpatine is evil!" "Yes, I know that." Is what he tried to say, but what came out was, "In my eyes, the Jedi are evil." "Then you are lost!" "What?" Instead, "This is the end for you, Master." Came out. No, no, no! Why did I say that? What am I doing now, attacking my brother? But, I don't want to do that! "I have the high ground, Anakin, don't try it." "Try what?" What came out was, "You underestimate my power." No, I didn't mean that! Then he was leaping up over Obi-Wan's head…PAIN! He found himself lying on the hot sand, helpless and looking up at Obi-Wan on the slope above him. "You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to bring balance to the Force, not plunge it into Darkness!" Obi-Wan screamed at him in anguish. "But I did! Why were we fighting?" He wanted to say, but it came out, "I hate you!" What? "You were my brother, Anakin…"_

"Anakin…ANAKIN!"

"Huh, what?" Anakin said as he woke abruptly.

"You were dreaming; are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, yes; I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Anakin answered apologetically.

"What was it?" Ob-Wan asked.

"That blasted nightmare again." Anakin replied. "I don't know what brought that on. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."

"Probably all this talk about Order 66; are you sure you're alright?" Obi-Wan asked with concern.

"Yes, yes; it was just weird." Anakin assured him, "It was the part about you and I fighting."

"You mean where I…" Obi-Wan couldn't finish; he knew that part of the nightmare all too well.

"Yeah, I hate that part." Anakin said.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered quietly.

"No; I'm sorry I woke you." Anakin countered. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Obi-Wan admitted. "Have you spoken with Mace?"

"Yes; we can talk about it later; go back to sleep."

"You'll get no argument from me." Obi-Wan replied.

He had just drifted off to sleep again when EMD421 came in, went to where Obi-Wan lay and, without warning, rolled him onto his side, pulled the bandage away from the wound and jabbed a probe into his shoulder, "Was that necessary? He just got back to sleep." Anakin said angrily.

"It has been one hour; I said I would return in one hour." EMD421 answered. "And I have reported you."

"Good; and what did they say?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm…" EMD421 replied.

"Hmm…what?"

"That they would allow it." EMD421 replied.

"Allow what, Anakin; what did you do now?" Obi-Wan asked, painfully.

"To bring this chair in here…." Anakin answered, "Are you finished yet? You're hurting him."

"Minor discomfort only, Master Skywalker. It is necessary." The droid answered.

"No, it hurts; so hurry up." Anakin replied.

"Only minor discomfort." The droid said sounding slightly agitated.

"I feel what he feels; and I feel pain. It hurts." Anakin insisted.

"That is not logical. However, I have completed this function. Master Kenobi is progressing." EMD421 replied as it withdrew the probe, replaced the bandage and pulled Obi-Wan back. "I will be back in one hour."

"If you come back here in one hour, I will personally dismantle you." Anakin threatened. "Master Kenobi is a Jedi; he needs to rest so that he can heal himself. He can't do that with you sticking that thing in him every hour."

"I must perform my function; I must monitor Master Kenobi's condition." EMD421 insisted.

"Well then, you'd better find another way to do that, because you're not poking him with that thing again." Anakin replied.

Apparently, EMD421 had taken Anakin's threat seriously, "I will try to find another option to monitor Master Kenobi's condition. However, I will return in one hour." EMD421 answered as he adjusted one of Obi-Wan's machines.

"That's fine; but if you probe him one more time…" Anakin started to repeat his threat.

"You are an illogical being. I do not wish to be dismantled; I would no longer be able to function. I will not insert the probe again." The droid said before leaving.

Obi-Wan was smiling.

"What?" Anakin asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Nothing." Obi-Wan answered.


	19. The Wisdom of Mace Windu

Chapter 19 The Wisdom of Mace Windu

Mace patrolled the corridors of the Temple; he was almost certain there was no danger as he had told Anakin, but he wanted to be sure and he had assigned several other Knights to do the same. Through the Force, he could detect no Darkness within the Temple; however, he remembered that for many years, there had been no sign of Palpatine's Darkness. His last stop before returning to his quarters for the night was the nursery where Padme and the twins were now staying. Padme looked up from where she was sitting.

"Master Windu, have you heard from Anakin?" She said.

"Yes, and he has told me some rather disturbing news." Mace answered. "He and Obi-Wan think that the Jedi he spoke with this morning deliberately prevented him from speaking with any of the Council members."

"I don't understand; why would they think that?" Padme asked.

"Because he did not want Anakin to warn us about this morning's attack in the courtroom." Mace told her.

"But how could he have known about it?" She asked.

Mace paused, a grim look on his face, "Your government rooms were probably being monitored." He told her.

"Monitored? But who would do that; and why?" She wondered.

"Possibly to see if Anakin would say anything to you about the hearing. What they heard, however, was much more valuable." Mace replied.

"Anakin's nightmare." She concluded. "He told me about it."

"Yes, and now we know that a Jedi is involved in this." Mace answered.

"Are you sure we're safe here? What if this Jedi is still here, in the Temple?" She asked worriedly.

"Do not worry about your safety, Padme. We have made an extensive search of the Temple; there seems to be no trace of him and I can sense no Dark presence." Mace assured her.

"But you couldn't sense Palpatine's Darkness either." She argued. "How can you be sure?"

Mace sighed, "I cannot be completely sure; however, every Jedi in this Temple is aware of the possible danger, if he is here, we will find him. I find it highly unlikely, though; after this morning, I am sure he knows that we must suspect him so I do not think he would come back here." He said.

"And if he has come back?" Padme wondered.

"Then you will be well protected." Mace assured her. "My main concern is for Anakin and Obi-Wan."

"Anakin? Is _he_ in danger?" She asked in alarm.

"Not Anakin; Obi-Wan. The Chancellor and I have come to believe that Obi-Wan was the Clone's primary target. The Chancellor was the diversion; however, I believe that he would have been killed if not for the bravery of Obi-Wan's young Padawan." Mace explained.

"Then by being with Obi-Wan, Anakin _is_ in danger. He shouldn't be there!" She cried.

"He must be there, Padme; surely you can see that." Mace told her. "Obi-Wan is weak and vulnerable. If another attempt is made on his life, he will not be able to defend himself."

"Does Anakin know this?" Padme asked.

"I am sure he is aware of the possibility." Mace answered.

"But you haven't told him?" Padme asked.

"He is not a fool, Padme; I am sure he has already come to this conclusion." Mace replied.

"Oh; maybe that's what Master Yoda meant when he said that Anakin had to be with him." Padme guessed.

"No, that was an entirely different matter; equally important, but different." Mace said.

"The gift, you mean; I wish someone would explain that to me." Padme replied.

"Until we understand it ourselves, we cannot." Mace told her.

"Understand what, Master Windu? What is this 'gift' that Master Yoda was talking about?" Padme asked.

Mace hesitated before speaking, "It's called the 'healing touch'. No living Jedi has actually seen it, but it is chronicled in the archives."

"And what makes you think that Anakin has this…touch?" Padme asked curiously.

"Two nights ago, Obi-Wan was seriously ill; feverish from the infection in his shoulder. Overnight, for no reason other than Anakin presence, that infection completely cleared up." Mace informed her. "Tonight, it seems to have happened again. Obi-Wan's blood loss was extensive and he was comatose when he arrived at the medical center. Although we were informed that he would probably recover, he was not expected to regain consciousness before morning. When Anakin went in with him, he did, within minutes. No one can give any medical reason why this happened."

Padme was speechless, "He is the Chosen One, Padme. Perhaps he was sent to us to do more than just balance the Force." Mace continued.

"Then he should not have left the Order. This is my fault; I should not have fallen in love with him." She replied with tears in eyes.

"Perhaps that was his destiny, also; to marry and have children. Children of the Force; like him." Mace answered. "He can still make many contributions to the Order; he is not lost to us, Padme. But you must understand that we need him as much as you and your children do."

Padme nodded, but did not speak.

"Now, do not worry about your safety, the safety of your children and certainly not about Anakin's. And I want to hear no more talk about his decision to leave the Order. We have all come to the conclusion that it was the will of the Force; we decided that many months ago." Mace assured her.

"Yes, Master Windu." Padme replied quietly.

"Good; I will leave you now so that you may get some sleep." Mace said.

When he left, he could sense that Padme's fears had subsided and he headed for his quarters where he found Zak waiting for him, "What are you doing here, Zak? It's late." He said.

"I…I can't sleep." He answered. "Can I speak with you?"

"Yes, of course." Mace replied. "Come in."

Zak followed Mace into the room and stood waiting for Mace to tell him what to do next.

"Sit down, Zak; on the bed." Mace told him as he sat in his chair.

Zak sat, back rigid with tension on the bed, "Now, tell me." Mace said gently.

"I…don't know where to start." Zak began.

"The beginning is always the best place to start." Mace answered.

"This morning…in the courtroom…"

"In the court room, go on." Mace urged.

"I…I…killed them; I killed them both." Zak finally managed to say. "I murdered them."

"Oh, Zak, I have already spoken with Master Gallia about this; you did not murder either one of them." Mace told him patiently.

"But Lord Grel…"

"Lord Grel was dying. He could not physically strike you, so he hit you with the only thing he had left – that word; and it appears to have been very effective." Mace explained. "Does Master Obi-Wan know about this?"

Zak looked down at the floor, "Yes. I didn't want to tell him, Master Anakin told me not to." He answered.

"Why would Master Anakin tell you that?" Mace asked.

"He said Master Obi-Wan was sick and that I should wait until he was better." Zak replied.

"Well, Master Anakin had a point; however, when you told your master, what did he say?" Mace asked.

"That I did what I had to do." Zak answered.

"And he was right, Zak. Lord Grel left you no choice." Mace assured him.

"But Lord Amedda; I killed him too." Zak protested.

"No, Master Gallia told me about that, also; and she told you that Lord Grel caused that by shooting at you." Mace countered.

"Then…I'm not a murderer?" Zak asked hopefully.

"No, Zak; and I do not understand why I had to be the one to convince you of this when Master Anakin, Master Gallia and even your own master should have been enough." Mace answered. "You were very brave today, Zak. You saved the Chancellor's life and you prevented Lord Amedda from escaping."

"But he died." Zak said.

"Yes, he died; but that was not your fault. Mourn the taking of a life, Zak, it is what makes you a Jedi; then you must move on; alright?" Mace told him.

"I think so; then you think I had no choice?" Zak asked.

"Not that I can see, Zak; no." Mace confirmed. "Now, it is very late; do you feel at least a little better?"

"…Yes; a little." Zak answered.

"Well, that's a start; tomorrow will be better, and the day after even more so." Mace said.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Zak replied with relief.

"I was glad to help; now, off to bed with you." Windu ordered.

"Yes, Master Windu; thank you again." Zak answered as he rose from the bed.

Mace could feel the boy's pent up tension easing and was glad to sense it; Zak had acted bravely and it was unfair that such a burden of guilt had been placed upon him.

"Master Kenobi's condition appears to be improving; however, I am unable to accurately assess this without performing a probe." EMD421 announced.

"Well you can't do that; and don't you have a silent mode?" Anakin said quietly.

"I do not understand. I did not probe Master Kenobi; I did not disturb him." EMD421 answered.

"But you will if you don't be quieter; he can hear you." Anakin replied softly.

"But I did not insert the probe; I did not disturb him." EMD421 insisted.

"Talking will wake him. Please, be quiet." Anakin ordered, trying himself not to raise his voice.

"I cannot insert the probe, I cannot be audible; how can I perform my function?" EMD421 asked.

"Just get out." Anakin told it, clearly becoming frustrated.

"I must perform my function, Master Skywalker." The droid said.

"Either be quiet or get out before you wake him up." Anakin replied.

"Too late." Obi-Wan murmured.

"You stupid droid; you've done it again. Get out…now, before I dismantle you." Anakin said angrily.

"I am not stupid; I am a fully functional Emergency Medical Droid. I have complied with your wish; I have not probed Master Kenobi. You cannot dismantle me." EMD421 answered, sounding as fearful as a droid could sound.

"I told you that Master Kenobi is a Jedi who needs to rest so that he can heal himself, does he look like he's resting to you? All you had to do was go into silent mode; you didn't need to say anything to check his condition. Now, get out." Anakin replied evenly, trying very hard to hold his temper.

EMD421's sensors noted Anakin's animosity and chose to do as Anakin wished; It left, mumbling something about not understanding human behavior.

"Go be with Padme, Anakin." Obi-Wan said quietly.

"I can't." Anakin answered simply.

"Why not? All I need now is rest; there's no reason for you to stay here any longer." Obi-Wan replied.

"You don't understand; do you?" Anakin asked.

"Understand what? I'm out of danger, Anakin; I just need rest." Obi-Wan told him.

"Then you don't see it." Anakin said.

"See what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You were the target in that courtroom." Anakin answered.

"Oh, I don't think so, Anakin. The Chancellor was the target." Obi-Wan disagreed.

"Obi-Wan, you're always telling me to trust my feelings. Think about it. When Zak knocked the Chancellor down, that Clone didn't shoot at him again; who did he aim at?" Anakin replied.

"Probably no one in particular." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, he had to turn in order to fire in your direction; why would he do that?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, maybe he just panicked." Obi-Wan replied.

"A Clone?" Anakin countered skeptically, "Alright, let's leave that for now; what about JK?"

"What about him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Think, Obi-Wan. Who was he firing at in that courtroom? Zak was a much easier target and he was trying to stop Grel; why didn't he shoot at him?" Anakin told him.

"Maybe he was shooting at you, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered.

"Then he should have stopped shooting when I left you. Why is it so hard for you to accept this?" Anakin asked, exasperated. "You were the target; you're still the target. Can't you see that?"

Obi-Wan rubbed chin and sighed., "I don't know. Maybe you're right; but I can't understand why I would be singled out. There were at least half a dozen Jedi in that room not counting Zak or you. Why me?" Obi-Wan asked, sounding almost as frustrated as Anakin was feeling.

"I don't know that; not yet. But someone wants you dead, Obi-Wan; and I don't intend to let that happen." Anakin answered firmly. "So, for now, I am staying put. You're not strong enough to defend yourself."

Again, Obi-Wan sighed.

"Well, I can't argue with that. I don't think I can even stand up." He admitted.

"And there's something else you should know." Anakin started. "When I spoke with Ma…Master Windu earlier, he said that someone had shut down the security cameras in that courtroom."

"That would make sense; whoever is behind this wouldn't want anyone to see what was going on." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"Yes, but, Obi-Wan, that someone…was a Jedi." Anakin revealed, "Possibly the same one who wouldn't let me speak with anyone when I contacted the Temple."

"Oh dear…does Mace think this too?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, he's the one who mentioned it." Anakin confirmed. "I wonder if this Jedi…"

"I don't want to believe that, Anakin." Obi-Wan said reluctantly.

"I don't either, but…"

"I said I don't _want _to believe it." Obi-Wan corrected. "But I can't deny that it could be possible."

"The question is why? You're one of the most agreeable Jedi in the Order. Who could dislike you so much?" Anakin puzzled.

"I'm too tired to think about that right now." Obi-Wan answered wearily.

"I know; just go back to sleep." Anakin said, "Nobody's getting past me."


	20. The Intruder

Chapter 20 The Intruder

Obi-Wan did not fight the sleep, he welcomed it; a deep healing sleep that would renew the strength that he had lost during his captivity and had yet to regain. Anakin watched him as he drifted off, he was so pale, so weak; Anakin felt his anger rising; anger at whoever had reduced this once strong and vital Jedi to this. He pushed the anger back down. Anger was unproductive. If he was going to find out who was behind this, he had to be calm and clearheaded, not angry. Someone from Obi-Wan's past had developed a murderous animosity for him. Was it the mysterious Jedi who had prevented him from speaking with a Council member or the Jedi who had turned off the surveillance system in the courtroom? Were there actually two of them or one who had done both? Was the Jedi under orders from someone else who wanted Obi-Wan dead, or was he carrying out his own personal vengeance on him? So many questions and so few answers; answers that he would need before another attempt was made on Obi-Wan's life. So far, his friend had been lucky; Anakin wondered how long his luck would hold.

He waited, hiding in a storage room safe from the detection of the Jedi patrolling the corridors of the Jedi Temple. He had not planned on this; he had thought himself safe from recognition. However, something had happened and, although his identity was still unknown, his description was not. He was no longer free to wander about the Temple and had been forced into hiding until morning; in the morning, the activity in the Temple would allow him to escape with little chance of being noticed. It irritated him that he would not be able to carry out his vengeance against a certain Jedi tonight; he had wanted to do it as soon as he had heard that this Jedi had managed to survive the last attack he had planned so carefully. This time, he would not leave this to anyone else; he would do it himself. He wanted to do it now, but he would have to be patient. Yes, as a Jedi, he could do that; he would wait. His lord would not be pleased about the events that had come about this day. Grel and Amedda were not supposed to be killed and the fact that a Jedi apprentice had done it would probably be a great annoyance to him. The Clone had not only failed to kill the Chancellor, his primary target, his lord's target, but he had also failed to kill Kenobi, his own personal target. In addition to these failures, he, his lord's faithful servant, was in jeopardy of having his identity revealed and so the final plan, the complete execution of Order 66 could not take place as planned. No, his lord would not be please, not at all.

EMD421 returned each hour, silently monitoring Obi-Wan's condition and adjusting the equipment according to the results it received from the scans it performed. Each time, Anakin followed the droid out to the hallway for its report.

"Master Kenobi's condition appears to be improving at an illogical rate. I cannot explain this." EMD421 informed Anakin after its fourth visit.

"Haven't you ever treated a Jedi before?" Anakin asked. "They don't heal like normal people."

"I have not….that information is not in my data banks." The droid answered.

"Well, maybe you'd better add it; as long as he gets the rest he needs, he should be strong enough to leave by morning." Anakin replied confidently.

"That is not possible. His blood loss was substantial. It is an illogical conclusion." EMD421 insisted.

"Whatever you say, Emdee, but I think you'll be surprised in the morning." Anakin told it.

"My designation is EMD421, not 'Emdee', and 'surprise' is not part of my programming." EMD421 corrected, with an air of annoyance.

"Right; well I guess I'll see in an hour." Anakin said.

"I will return in…"

"…one hour to check on Master Kenobi's condition." Anakin finished.

"That is not polite, Master Skywalker." EMD421 replied and then headed down the hallway towards its next patient.

Anakin shook his head and had to smile again at the med droid's similarity to the protocol droid, C3PO.

When he returned to the room, Obi-Wan was awake, "Go back to sleep, old friend." Anakin told him.

"So, what's 'my condition'?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin gave him a small laugh and repeated, word for word, what EMD421 had said, "'Master Kenobi's condition appears to be improving at an illogical rate'. Congratulations, Obi-Wan, you've completely baffled that poor droid." He said.

"It's probably never treated one of us before. I think it's in for a surprise." Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh, no, Obi-Wan; surprise is not in its programming!" Anakin replied.

"Ah, well, I hope it doesn't overload its circuits, then." Obi-Wan said.

"I told him you be strong enough to leave in the morning, don't prove me wrong; go back to sleep." Anakin instructed.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied.

In the criminal holding area of the Senate building, eight Clones waited. They were to be held there until morning when they would be individually questioned concerning the events of the previous day. By morning, these Clones, designated 'JK' by their Kaminoan creators, would be dead. They would reveal no information. The Leader would kill them all before killing himself. He would be carrying out the order given to him if any or all of them had been captured. The completion of their mission would now be up to the surviving JKs.

Despite his conversation with Master Windu, Zak had difficulty sleeping. His thoughts dwelt not only on his guilt in the deaths of Amedda and Grel, but also on the survival of his master. Following the Clone Wars, when the Knights had once again begun to take on young Padawans, Obi-Wan Kenobi had been the choice for many of them including Zak. When he had been singled out by that great Jedi, he could hardly contain his excitement. His subsequent introduction to yet another Clone War hero, Obi-Wan's former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, was a high point in Zak's life. This high point reached its lowest when his master was kidnapped and held captive until he and Master Anakin could rescue him. Zak did not want another master and if Master Obi-Wan died, he had decided to leave the Jedi and go home. He had not seen his family since he was four; and Master Obi-Wan had not had the opportunity to take him back to his original home to meet with them again. The younger Padawans, since the introduction to the newer rule allowing familial visits, would grow up knowing their families. Zak did not have that advantage; if he left the Order, he would have to meet his family all over again, and he did not want to do this. He sat on his bed, legs crossed in meditation, reaching out through the Force, attempting to establish a connection with his master. He could do this with the help of Master Anakin, but if he were to form a bond with Master Obi-Wan, he must learn to do it by himself. He took a deep centering breath and gathered the Force around him. "_Master?_" Nothing yet. He concentrated a little harder, becoming even more one with the Force surrounding him. "_Master?_" There was…something? What was it? It did not feel quite right. He tried again. "_Master?_" Now, he felt it, strong….hateful…Dark. This was not his master. He tried to pull himself back, but he could not. Hate…anger…and something else…murder. Murder? Zak struggled to free himself from this Dark presence; fighting the grip it had on him. "_Let me go_." He thought as he fought. Then another presence was there; a wise, Light one. "_Master Obi-Wan?_" Then the Dark presence let him go and he fell backwards, exhausted and badly shaken.

_"Padme, what are you doing here?" Wait, where's here? "I was worried about you. Obi-Wan…" "I don't want to hear about Obi-Wan." I don't? "He said you did terrible things; he said you killed younglings." What? That's impossible. "I did it for you, my love." Wait a minute, did what? "Obi-Wan was right, you have changed." No, I haven't done anything. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I cannot follow." What path? What are you talking about? "Obi-Wan has turned you against me." What does that mean? "No, Anakin I love…" Thank the Force, Obi-Wan is here; he can clear this whole thing up. "Liar! You brought him here to kill me." Padme what's wrong? Obi-Wan, she can't breathe! Help her! "Let her go, Anakin…."_

"…LET HIM GO."

Anakin was startled awake, his heart was pounding; something was terribly wrong. Obi-Wan was fighting….something, no, someone, but there was no one in the room except them. Anakin closed his eyes and reached out into the Force. It was a Dark presence, malevolent, full of hatred and anger; and it was…a Jedi? Yes, a Dark Jedi. He could feel someone else, a smaller, yet strong, Light presence; it was Zak. The Dark Jedi would not let Zak go and Obi-Wan was fighting to free him. Before Anakin could reach out to help, Zak was free and his presence was gone; however, the Jedi turned his full fury onto Obi-Wan and now Obi-Wan was fighting to free himself from this presence. He reached out further, combining his Force strength with Obi-Wan's, and the Dark Jedi was no match for their combined strength and was pushed away. Anakin opened his eyes; his heart was still pounding and he felt completely drained. He glanced over at Obi-Wan; his eyes were closed and he was almost hyperventilating. Anakin reached over and touched his arm; Obi-Wan's heart was racing and instinctively Anakin 'touched' Obi-Wan's heart, slowing the beat back to normal.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin gasped.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply and opened his eyes, "Anakin…thank…you." He said still gasping for breath.

Neither of them could say anything further for several minutes, "What happened, Obi-Wan?" Anakin finally managed to ask.

"I think Zak was trying to connect with me and someone else sensed him and…" Obi-Wan was unsure of how to explain it.

"I know; I could feel him, he wouldn't let Zak go." Anakin replied. "It was a Dark Jedi, Obi-Wan."

"Yes; and a very strong one. I could not fight him alone; if you had not been here…."

"I don't even want to think about that. Who was it?"

"I don't know; all I felt was hate and anger." Obi-Wan answered.

"Yes, and it was directed at you; he hates you." Anakin said. "Now I'm concerned that he'll try that again. He could kill you next time."

"No, he found me because Zak is starting to form our bond; he was reaching out trying to strengthen that when the Dark Jedi caught him. Unless Zak tries to do that again, I doubt that this Dark Jedi will be able to find me; and something tells me that Zak will not be trying that again until this is all over." Obi-Wan assured him.

"So much for your healing sleep, Obi-Wan. I think your 'condition' just took a few steps backwards." Anakin said. "EMD421 will be very confused."

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered with a small laugh. "I'm sorry, Anakin. You look wiped out."

"Well, I think you look much worse. Back to sleep, my friend." Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan only nodded and drifted off again.


	21. A Dark Jedi

Chapter 21 A Dark Jedi

"Master Windu? Could you come to the Padawan wing? We seem to have a bit of a problem over here." Galyn Prior asked; Galyn was a senior Padawan charged with dealing with any problems the younger Padawans may develop during the night.

"What is it, Galyn? Is one of your charges ill?" Windu asked.

"Yes, Master; you could say that." Galyn answered.

"Who is it?"

"Master Kenobi's apprentice, Zak." Galyn told him.

"Oh, no; I just talked to him earlier tonight. Let me speak with him again." Mace requested.

"I don't think that's going to be possible, Master Windu; I really think you should come over here." Galyn replied.

"Oh….very well, I will be right there." Mace said.

Mace donned his boots quickly and ran swiftly down the hall to the Galyn's quarters; when he arrived, the door was open and several Padawans were present in the room, "Alright; no one has any business being here; back to your quarters, all of you." Mace ordered sternly.

None of them wished to displease Master Windu and the room quickly emptied, leaving Mace and Galyn alone with Zak. Mace could sense Zak's terror before he even saw the young Padawan huddled in the corner; Zak's eyes were glazed and he sat rigidly on the floor with his back pressed up against the wall and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

Mace crouched down in front of him, but Zak seemed not to notice him, "Zak?" He said quietly.

Zak did not move and stared right through Mace as if the big master was not there; Mace turned to look up Galyn, "What happened, Galyn?" He asked.

"I don't know; something scared him pretty badly. He just showed up here. I didn't know what to do." Galyn answered.

"You did the right thing; has he said anything?" Mace asked.

"…Dark." Zak said suddenly.

"Yeah, he keeps saying that." Galyn told Mace. "Nothing else, just that."

"Zak?" Mace said again; but still Zak did not react.

"Zak; what's dark; can you tell me?" Mace asked.

"It's just dark." Zak answered.

"Well, that's encouraging; he seemed to have been able to hear me." Mace said, "Galyn, could you get him some water?"

"Yes, of course, Master Windu." Galyn said and then quickly left the room.

Mace reached into Zak's mind, trying to get a sense of what might be causing his terror; but all he could feel was confusion and panic, "Zak; I want to help you, but you must tell me what happened." Mace said gently. "Come on, now."

Galyn returned with a full water bottle that she handed to Mace. He tried to pry one of Zak's hands away so that he could hold the bottle; but Zak's arms were rigid and Mace feared he might injure him if he tried too hard; so he raised the bottle to Zak's mouth, but Zak did not even try to drink it, "Galyn, I think you should send for one of the healers to come down here." He instructed, "I am not really sure what's going on here."

However, before Galyn could even reach the com, Zak blinked several times and then focused on Mace, "Zak? Can you understand me now?" Mace asked.

"…yes…" Zak answered quietly.

"Good, that's good. Now, you drink this and then tell us what happened." Mace replied and gave him the bottle; but Zak was now shuddering uncontrollably, and Mace had to help him drink.

"Master Windu?" Galyn said.

"Get one of the healers down here, anyway, Galyn; he can't seem to stop shaking." Mace told him.

"Zak, calm down now. I'm here; I will not let anything hurt you."

"You…c…can't…s…stop…it." Zak said, shakily.

"Can't stop what, Zak?" Mace asked.

"He…He's…in…here." Zak answered as he pointed to his head.

"He's in your mind; is that what you mean?" Mace asked.

Zak nodded, "It's…my fault….I…I let him in." He said.

"Let him in? How did you do that, Zak?" Mace asked.

"I…I…tried to…find…Master Obi-Wan…and….and he found me." Zak explained haltingly.

"Is he gone now? Or can you still feel him?" Mace asked calmly.

"He wouldn't let me go." Zak blurted out.

"But is he gone now, Zak?" Mace asked again.

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan pushed him away." Zak replied.

"So you did connect with him; then what happened?" Mace asked.

"No, Master Obi-Wan was just there; and he pushed him away. Then I…they were both gone." Zak answered. "But he can come back."

"I can make sure that will not happen." Mace assured him, "Could you tell me who it was, Zak?"

"Dark, full of hate and so angry; so much hate and anger. And strong; I couldn't get away." Zak told him.

Mace put a hand on Zak's shoulder, gripping it tightly; still Zak could not stop shaking, "It's alright, Zak." He said gently.

"He was so strong; I couldn't get away." Zak repeated.

"I know; just calm down. He's gone now." Mace told him.

"He'll come back. I can't fight him." Zak said, fear creeping into his voice.

"You won't have to." Mace assured him.

"I'm scared; fear is the path to the Dark Side. I'm lost!" Zak cried.

"No you're not, Zak. You have many friends here; we will not let that happen." Mace promised, "If you face your fear, then you will not be lost to the Dark Side; we can help you."

When Declan arrived moments later, Zak was a little better, but still shaking, "What happened, Master Windu?" He asked as he crouched down next to him in front of Zak.

"I think someone got into his mind." Mace answered.

"Zak? You have to calm down, now." Declan said.

"I…I'm trying." Zak replied.

"Okay, listen, I want to give you something to help you calm down; alright?" Declan informed him gently.

"NO! He'll find me; I have to stay awake." Zak answered.

"You can't stay awake that long, Zak. We won't let him get to you again." Declan promised.

"You promise?" Zak asked hopefully.

"Yes, we promise. Why don't you come with me, back up to the healers' quarters?" Declan replied and then turned to Mace, "Who was it?" He asked.

"Zak doesn't know; all he could sense was hate and anger; and Darkness. I think we might be dealing with a Dark Jedi here." Mace answered.

"What makes you think that?" Declan asked.

"I prefer not to say anything more about that for now; but I have my reasons for this suspicion." Mace answered.

"He's after Master Obi-Wan; isn't he?" Zak said.

"I don't know, Zak; but that could be true." Mace told him.

"Well, I think we should get you back to bed, Zak; if you think you can walk, why don't you come with me?" Declan said.

Zak stood up, "I can make it." He said; he was still a little shaky but thought he could walk.

When they had gone, Mace turned to Galyn, "I'm sorry, Master Windu; I didn't know what else to do." Galyn said.

"You did the right thing, Galyn. He could not stay like that all night. Now, you should get back to sleep too." Mace replied. "And if you miss a couple lessons in the morning, I will make sure your instructors understand why."

"Thank you, Master Windu." Galyn answered.

After leaving the Padawan wing, Mace did not go back to his quarters; he went to the com center to contact Anakin at the medical center.

"Master Skywalker? There is a message for you in the waiting area. It is from the Jedi Temple." A droid said from the doorway.

Anakin sighed; the last thing he wanted to do right now was to leave Obi-Wan alone. If the message was from the Temple, however, it must be important, "Alright, I'll be right there." He replied and stood up to follow the droid down the hall.

The holo-image of Mace Windu stood waiting for him, "Master Windu?"

"Anakin, something happened to Zak a short while ago; is Obi-Wan alright?" Mace asked.

"Well, he is now; but someone…got into his head. I had to help him fight it off." Anakin answered.

"I thought as much; Zak told us that he was trying to connect with Obi-Wan when someone else interfered. He told us that Obi-Wan had to help him get away from it." Mace said.

"Yes, and he had a hard time breaking away from him too; I had to help him." Anakin replied. "We think it was a Dark Jedi, Master Windu."

"That was my thought also, Anakin; probably the same one who shut down the cameras in the courtroom yesterday." Mace concurred.

"He hates Obi-Wan; I could sense that much." Anakin added. "Is Zak alright? Obi-Wan is going to want to know."

"He was badly shaken and frightened; Declan took him back to the healers' quarters. They will be able to calm him down." Mace answered.

"I'm glad to hear it, but I am concerned that this Dark Jedi will try this again." Anakin replied, "I don't think Obi-Wan is strong enough to fight him."

"This kind of attack can be painful and exhausting; but I have never known it to kill anyone. And next time, Obi-Wan will not be caught off guard." Mace assured him. "He has the Force, Anakin; remember that."

"I know; but he just seems so weak." Anakin replied.

"He has the Force; a powerful ally; you should know that. It has saved him many times; he is not defenseless, Anakin." Mace reminded him.

"Yes, Master Windu." Anakin answered unconvincingly.

"Stop worrying…and Anakin, when are you going to start calling me 'Mace'?" He said. "You are no longer a Padawan; and if you had not left the Order, you would be on the Council. With the exception of Master Yoda, there is no reason why you should address any of us as 'Master'."

"Yes, Master Win…um…Mace; it just feels so strange." Anakin answered.

"I know, it does at first; but after awhile, you will get used to it." Mace replied. "Now, I will let you go back to Obi-Wan and I will return to bed."

"Good night, Mas…Mace." Mace's image faded and Anakin returned to Obi-Wan.

He was angry, raging with it; he almost had him from right here in the storage room. He could have destroyed him right then, until that meddling Skywalker had interfered; Skywalker, the former Jedi who was forced to leave the Order in disgrace when his secret marriage was revealed. How dare he interfere! He would pay for that; Skywalker would watch him kill Kenobi and then he would kill Skywalker. He was powerful; he could do anything. The team of Skywalker and Kenobi did not stand a chance against him; and as for the boy, he would kill him first. Kenobi would love that! All he had to do was be a little more patient. It must be almost morning; then he could escape his temporary prison and finish this.


	22. Stubborn Master

Chapter 22 Stubborn Master

"Hmm…." EMD421 said as he scanned Obi-Wan once again. As it had done several times since Obi-Wan had been brought to the medical center, it adjusted the equipment and left the room; Anakin followed.

"Well…" Anakin said.

"Master Kenobi's condition has deteriorated. I can find no reason for this in my data banks." EMD421 answered. "Master Kenobi will not be leaving in the morning."

"This is a temporary setback; there is a logical explanation for it." Anakin replied matter-of-factly.

"No, I have no logical explanation." The droid argued.

"Trust me; there is, but I don't think your circuits can handle it." Anakin countered.

"There is no logical explanation." The droid repeated.

"I'm here to tell you that there is." Anakin insisted.

"You are most illogical, Master Skywalker. You request that I not probe Master Kenobi so that he can sleep. You then demand that I not use my auditory program when I am in the room for the same reason; and now you are claiming to have a logical explanation for the deterioration of Master Kenobi's condition when I, a droid with superior knowledge, do not have one." EMD421 said.

"Superior knowledge?" Anakin laughed, "In that case, how can you logically explain the advanced progress in Master Kenobi's condition until now?"

"Ummm….Hmmm…He is a Jedi." The droid answered.

"Oh, now you say that." Anakin replied sarcastically, "Well, the reason he is worse is for that very same reason."

"That is not logical." EMD421 stated.

"Yes, it is; enter this into your data banks. Master Kenobi's mind was under attack, so he had to expend all his energy to fend off his attacker; and since he was not resting because of this, he could not heal." Anakin explained.

"Hmmm…I will have to analyze this, I will return in one hour." The droid informed him.

"You do that." Anakin said and returned to the room.

Mace was up early and walked swiftly to the healers' quarters. He was still concerned about how the mental attack had affected Zak. He found Declan, already dressed and about ready to head to the dining hall, "How is young Zak this morning, Declan?" He asked.

"Sleeping, finally." Declan answered. "It took quite a bit for us to finally convince him that it was safe."

"I am relieved to hear that. I spoke with Anakin after you brought him here, and he said that Obi-Wan was also affected, although, of course because of his experience, not as traumatically." Mace replied.

"He's in there, Master Windu; if you would like to peek in at him." Declan told him as he pointed to the interior door.

Mace crossed the room and stood in the doorway. There were several beds along each wall and Zak was curled up in the second bed from the door, clutching a manuscript tightly in his hand. Puzzled, Mace turned back to Declan, "It's the Jedi Code; just holding it calmed him down." Declan explained. "We didn't have the heart to take it away from him."

"No, I can see why. I will speak with all his instructors today. I see no reason why he should be expected to do anything but sleep for the time being." Mace said.

"I had hoped you would say that, he should remain with us at least until the end of the day." Declan replied.

He could hear movement in the corridor outside his self-imposed prison. Soon, very soon, he would release himself so that he could meet with his lord for further instructions. The man would not be pleased; he had failed and had put his own personal vendetta against Kenobi before his duty. He had compromised his plans and now they would have to start all over. He put on his stolen Jedi cloak, put the hood up and carefully opened the door. It was his luck that no one was in that corridor when he did; and he was able slip out and close the door before another Jedi approached. He quickly bowed his head so that the hood would further conceal his face and headed for the Temple entrance; he was not noticed and escaped from the Temple without being detected.

Anakin stretched; it had been yet another long night. There had been no further disturbance since the mental attack hours ago…except, of course, EMD421's hourly visits; as he had earlier, each time, Anakin followed the droid out into the hallway to hear its reports. There were no more setbacks, and EMD421 still could not find any explanation for Obi-Wan's rapid recovery. He could not sit any longer, so he decided to take a short walk down the hallway to work the stiffness out of his body; since Obi-Wan was sleeping deeply, Anakin saw no reason why he could not take a short break. When he went out into the hallway, he was met by another droid, "Master Skywalker, there is another communication from the Jedi Temple." It said.

"Oh, no; what now?" Anakin replied, and he followed the droid over to the waiting area.

"Anakin, I just wanted to know if you will be coming back here today; I would like you to see the security tape and there is something else…." Mace Windu said.

"I don't think I want to leave here, Master Windu; after last night….But, what else do you want me to see?" Anakin asked.

"I suspect that the Jedi that prevented to from speaking with any of us yesterday morning may not have been authorized to be in the com center at all. The Jedi on duty that morning does not remember speaking with you." Mace explained. "And as to Obi-Wan, if he is still not strong enough to come back here, I will send a Jedi team to keep guard. This Dark Jedi, whoever he is, will probably try again; and after what you and Zak told me about the anger and hate he is harboring…well, I am very concerned."

"How is Zak this morning, Master Windu?" Anakin asked.

"Sleeping, finally; it took Declan and the other healers half the night to calm him down." Mace informed him.

"Obi-Wan will be relieved. And as long as you are sending the Jedi over here, I will come; I also thought it might be a good idea to check the archives. Maybe we can find out who this Dark Jedi is in there." Anakin suggested.

"Ah, yes, good thinking." Mace agreed, "I will see you later this morning then?"

"Yes, I will let you know what's happening here as soon as that blasted med droid checks Obi-Wan again." Anakin replied.

"Alright, then; thank you, Anakin." Mace answered.

"I will speak with you soon, Master Windu." Anakin said.

"Mace." Mace corrected.

"Oh, yes…Mace." The image faded and Anakin walked back to the room.

Obi-Wan was sitting on the edge of the table, attempting to pull his boots on.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked down at his boots and then over at Anakin, "Putting my boots on." He answered.

"I can see that; and where do you think you're going?" Anakin asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Home. Can you find me another tunic? Mine seems to be missing." Obi-Wan said, without skipping a beat.

"I don't think so, Obi-Wan." Anakin countered, "I think it would be better for you to stay here until they say you're ready."

"You would not say that if you had to lie here all night listening to that machine constantly beeping with tubes stuck in you and a droid continually prodding you to 'check you condition'." Obi-Wan complained, "I'm going home."

Anakin paused; Obi-Wan had a point. However, he was still reluctant to let him go until EMD421 could see him, "Alright, I can understand that. But will you at least let EMD421 check 'your condition' first?" He insisted.

"Yes, Anakin; if it will make you feel better." Obi-Wan conceded. "Help me here; my shoulder's a little stiff."

Anakin shook his head, crouched down and grasped the bottom of Obi-Wan's boot, "Okay, now push." He said; pushing on the bottom of the boot until it slipped into place. "We shouldn't even be doing this, you know."

"I know." Obi-Wan simply said. "Have you spoken with anyone at the Temple? I'm worried about Zak."

"Yes, Mace contacted me twice; he was pretty shaken up, but seems to be alright otherwise." Anakin answered.

"Mace? Since when are you on a first name basis?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Since last night; it was his idea." Anakin told him.

"Oh, well it's about time." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin repeated the procedure with the other boot, "And you still think you're not hard headed?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan ignored the question, "Now where is that droid?" He asked.

Once he had gotten several blocks from the Jedi Temple, he tossed away the cloak he had used to get out and headed for the nearest com booth, "My Lord; I have succeeded in…" He started.

"You have not succeeded at all; the Chancellor is still alive and now they know what you look like. You have failed." His superior cut him off.

"But it was the boy, my Lord; he pushed the Chancellor out of the way." He replied defensively.

"Yes, once; but then your Clone chose not to fire on him again; did he not?"

"He…he chose to go for the second target."

"That second target was your personal business; it should not have taken precedence over mine. You failed."

"But you promised that I could…"

"After you completed my assignment; and now you have compromised the whole plan. The Clones were arrested and I have to find more of them. I am not pleased."

"I'm sorry, my Lord. What do you wish me to do now?" He asked.

"Find a place to hide; you are of no use to me now; and you had better hope I do not find you." The superior ordered.

The communication ended. He was outraged, Kenobi had ruined everything, just as he had so many years before. He would get Kenobi if was the last thing he did, Kenobi, Skywalker for interfering and that boy just because it would make Kenobi suffer more.

"You should not be up." EMD421 said as it entered the room.

"I'm not staying here any longer." Obi-Wan told it.

"This is not your decision." The droid replied.

"Yes, it is." Obi-Wan corrected.

"Hmm…then I should check your condition. Lie down please." EMD421 said, "I will have to insert the probe. I must have an accurate assessment of your condition."

Obi-Wan winced as the probe entered the wound on his shoulder; after a moment, the droid withdrew the it and replaced the bandage, "One moment…" It said. "Your condition has improved sufficiently. You may leave."

"Good; does that satisfy you, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head, "Yes, Obi-Wan." He replied with a laugh. "I will contact the Temple again so that they can send a transport over here."

"And a fresh tunic." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"And a fresh tunic; yes, Master."

"I will update your records and return with your discharge pad." EMD421 said before leaving.

He crossed over to the public transportation-boarding zone. Kenobi was still at the medical center; he would get him there and Skywalker would probably be with him. But the boy, he wanted to kill the boy in front of Kenobi; but maybe just the threat of what he was going to do would be enough. The boy, for now, was out of reach.


	23. Anticipation

Chapter 23 Anticipation

Anakin returned to the room after contacting the Temple and arranging for transport, and of course, Obi-Wan's fresh tunic, "I just contacted the Temple and….now what are you doing?" He asked as he observed Obi-Wan trying to remove the bandaging wrapped around his upper chest.

"This is too restrictive; and it itches." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, stop it; that's on there for a reason. You're worse than a youngling." Anakin replied, exasperated.

Obi-Wan did not answer; however, he did quit trying to unwrap the bandage.

"Anyway, they are sending a Jedi transport to the private docking platform; that should give EMD421 enough time to prepare your discharge documents. And yes, Obi-Wan, they are bringing you a clean tunic." Anakin told him.

"Good, I just want to get out of here." Obi-Wan replied. "Did you ask about Zak again?"

"Yes, he's better; Declan is keeping an eye on him in the healers' quarters." Anakin answered. "Don't look so worried; he had a bad scare, but you know Zak, he's a tough kid."

"I know; it's just that he was so excited when I chose him and I have given him nothing but trouble since the beginning. He does not deserve all this." Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

"I don't think he has regretted a minute of it, Obi-Wan; I swear he worships the ground you walk on. He'll get through this and never look back." Anakin said.

"This is your discharge information." EMD421 announced as it entered the room. "You will read through it and enter your name if it meets your approval."

Obi-Wan took the data pad, scanned through it quickly and entered his name into the keypad.

"You have tried to remove this. I will have to replace it before you leave." The droid said as it looked at Obi-Wan.

"Fine, just hurry up, I don't wish to stay here any longer than I have to; and this time, don't make it so tight." Obi-Wan replied.

By the time EMD421 had finished, Declan arrived with Obi-Wan's clean shirt, "I told you not to go to that trial; didn't I? And now look at you." He said disapprovingly.

"Don't say it, Declan, I already know; I'm worse than a youngling. Someone has already pointed that out to me." Obi-Wan replied as he looked at Anakin.

"Oh come on, Declan; nobody knew this was going to happen. He was alright until the shooting started." Anakin said defensively.

"Hmm…well, I guess that's true; but you still shouldn't have been there." Declan conceded, a little.

"How is Zak, Declan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He had a very bad time of it last night; whatever happened, it must have been a terrifying experience. However, he slept most of the day and is much better now; he wanted to come with us, but I thought it would be better if he stayed at the Temple." Declan explained.

"Poor Zak; I'm sorry he ever got dragged into this mess." Obi-Wan said regretfully.

"Well, I for one am glad that he didn't come. Whoever is behind all this is still out there and Zak is the most vulnerable of all of us; at least to something like this." Anakin added. "The Temple is probably the only place where we can protect him."

"Yes, you're right, Anakin." Obi-Wan agreed. "Now shall we go?"

-----------

He had to take three different transports before he finally arrived at the medical center. At last, the final transport landed at the public docking port. Several others were in front of him, and it was all he could do to not push past them in his rush to get out. But he knew that he should not draw attention to himself and forced himself to be patient. When he did manage to get out, he hurried towards the front entrance to the center. Along the way, he had managed to steal a different tunic to replace the Jedi tunic he had been wearing. He did not want to stand out as a Jedi, not any more. He paused briefly at the information booth to access the information regarding Kenobi's location before catching the nearest turbo lift to the floor he wanted.

------------------

Anakin picked up Obi-Wan's utility belt. Declan advised Obi-Wan not to wear it, and Obi-Wan did not argue. They left the room and went to the lobby where the turbo lifts were located. Anakin pressed the button to summon the lift. There were three lifts heading up in their direction. They would have to wait.

----------------

Inside the turbo lift, he struggled to contain his impatience. He had waited a long time for this moment, a long, long time. Had it really been 25 years? Yes, they were both seniors then, both waiting to be chosen. They had even been friends back then. But that all changed; it turned into a rivalry. Now, after all this time, Kenobi would get what he deserved; and if anyone stood in his way, they would pay the same price.

---------------

"What's taking so long? You'd think a place like this would have faster lifts." Anakin said impatiently.

"Relax, Anakin. What's your hurry?" Obi-Wan told him calmly.

"You were the one who said you wanted to go home; now you're telling me to be patient?" Anakin replied.

"All we're waiting for is the turbo lift, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered, "You can't make it move any faster with your impatience."

Declan could no longer control his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Anakin and Obi-Wan asked.

"You two. Just listening to the both of you; it's just…well, funny." Declan explained.

"I don't think it's funny; do you?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan seriously.

"No, I don't either." Obi-Wan answered trying to hold a straight face until Anakin started laughing.

-------------

Two more levels; hurry up. Can't this thing go any faster? Come on! He was practically bouncing off the walls anticipating his next meeting, his final meeting with Obi-Wan Kenobi….

------------

"Here comes one now…no, it's stopping at the level just below us." Declan said.

"Well, there's two more right behind it." Anakin observed.

------------

One more level; oh, this was going to be so sweet. He wondered if Kenobi would even remember him. Well, it didn't matter; he would remind him…just before he killed him. Hurry, just a few more minutes….

------------

"Finally, I thought that lift would never get here." Anakin said as one of the lifts indicated its arrival.

-----------

Finally! All he had to do now was find Kenobi's room and his revenge would be complete; the turbo lift stopped and the door slid open….

----------

Zak waited quietly in the hanger bay waiting for the transport to return; he had initially been disappointed when Declan had advised against letting him come with them, but on reflection, decided that he was not ready to leave the Temple yet. Although the memory of what had happened the past night was fading, it was still fresh enough for him to still remember how terrifying the attack had been. Master Windu was with him, and just being in the company with this master was enough to make Zak feel safe, at least until he could see his own master. Despite his calm exterior, he was brimming with anticipation.

"Calmly, Zak; they only left a few minutes ago. Why don't you go sit down for a little while." Mace said.

"I just want to see him, Master Windu." Zak replied.

"I know you do, Zak; but that is not going to make that transport travel any faster." Mace told him, "Now, go sit down."

"Yes, Master Windu." Zak answered obediently. "How long before they get back?"

"A while, padawan; they only just left." Mace informed him, "I don't know why you insisted on coming down here this soon."

"You don't have to wait with me, Master Windu." Zak said. "I think I'll be alright."

"No, I think I would rather stay; if you don't mind, that is." Mace answered. He could feel Zak's apprehension at the thought of being left by himself despite the brave front he was showing.

"Oh, well if you really want to, Master Windu." Zak said nonchalantly. "But you don't have to."

"Did Master Obi-Wan ever show you the fighters we used during the Clone Wars?" Mace asked.

"No; I think he wanted to but then…" Zak started but could not finish.

"Well, if you don't think Master Obi-Wan would mind, we could take a look at them now." Mace suggested.

Zak thought for a moment, "No," he decided, "I don't think he would mind at all."

"Good; it would certainly be better than standing around here doing nothing." Mace replied.

"Is the ship he took to Utapau to fight General Grievous here?" Zak asked.

"Yes, he brought that one back here after he and the Clones defeated Grievous and the droid army."

Zak frowned, "Clones? You mean like JK?" He asked.

"Well, yes and no. They were not like JK. They could have been if Chancellor Palpatine had been able to carry out Order 66." Mace said before realizing he had made another mistake by mentioning that.

"I don't think I trust Clones." Zak replied.

"They are not all like JK, Zak. Most of the Clones are loyal to the Republic. Order 66 was rescinded; at least for most of them."

"_Master Windu, you have a message. Please respond at the nearest com unit."_ A voice announced.

"Thank you, I will be right there." Mace responded. "Zak, I am going right over there. I won't leave your sight; alright?"

"I'll be fine, Master Windu." Zak assured him.

Mace walked over to the communications console across the bay, "This is Master Windu; what is the message?" He asked.

"_We have some shocking news from the Chancellor. All the Clones who were taken into custody yesterday are dead."_ The messenger said.

"What? How could that happen? Who could have gotten to them?" He asked incredulously.

"_No one did, Master Windu. It appears that the leader killed them all before killing himself."_

"Ingenious; train the Clones to kill themselves if they are captured to protect the information they have." Mace said.

"_Yes, it appears that is what happened. I'm sorry, Master Windu; I wish I had better news." _The messenger replied.

"I understand. Thank you." Mace concluded.

---------------

The lift door opened and Anakin entered followed by Obi-Wan and Declan.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Anakin said as the lift door closed.

--------------

He stepped out of the lift and sought out the nearest information center on the level. He did not have to go that far; he spied one of the med droids coming down the hallway.

"Excuse, me." He said politely.

"I am EMD421; how can I be of service?" The droid stated.

"I am trying to locate a patient who was brought in yesterday. Could you direct to his room?"

"I have many patients on this level; what is the name of the patient you are searching for?"

"A Jedi Knight by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi." He answered.

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has been released." EMD421 informed him.

"What! That is not possible! When was he released?" He shouted.

"You will lower your voice; the patients here need to rest." The droid ordered.

He took a deep breath. Yes, he must be calm. He must not direct attention to himself.

"When was Master Kenobi released?" He repeated, calmly.

Yes, he could be very calm.

"You just missed him; Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker and another Jedi took that turbo lift to the lower level." EMD421 replied.

"Do you know where they were going?" He asked; he was very calm now.

"No, I was not given that information. May I help you further?" EMD421 said.

"No, thank you. You have been very helpful." He answered politely.


	24. Head Games

Chapter 24 Head Games

This was a temporary setback. He would have his revenge; it would just have to wait a little longer. He was a Jedi; he could be very patient. Maybe he could even think of a better plan; maybe he would take the boy. Yes, the boy could be the solution. He would find the boy; it would not be hard. Convince the boy to come to him. Oh, yes, he could do that; he was very powerful.

Zak was sitting in the cockpit of one of the Jedi fighters while Mace explained the controls to him. It was a relief to Mace that Zak was, at least for the time being, not thinking about his experience of the night before. He had a strong character, this boy; he would become a good Jedi.

"Master Windu," Zak said suddenly, "do you think they found all the JK Clones?"

Mace had to think about that for a moment before answering. The truth was unnerving; however, it would not be fair to withhold the truth from Zak. He did have a right to know, "We cannot be certain of that, Zak. It is possible that there are more of them that we have not found yet." Mace answered.

"Then they will be coming after Master Obi-Wan again; won't they." Zak surmised.

"They may be after all of us. Order 66 apparently is still an active order to them." Mace answered. "Does this frighten you, Zak?"

Zak paused before answering, "No, I don't think so; it might never happen. Maybe the others JK Clones will be caught before they do anything."

"That is a good attitude, Zak. Never worry about something you can do nothing about." Mace told him. "Ah, look; the transport has returned."

Zak climbed out of the cockpit and walked toward the transport as it maneuvered into position near the loading platform. Mace could sense his eagerness, and admired the boy's ability to keep it in check so that he kept his pace at a walk instead of running.

As the transport door slid open, Mace and Zak were joined by Padme and Master Yoda who had been notified of the transport's arrival. Anakin was the first one to appear in the doorway and Padme did not even give him a chance to step off the transport before she threw her arms around him.

"I was so worried, Anakin!" She cried as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine, my love; I was never the one in danger." Anakin assured her as he bent down to kiss her.

"But you were there; you could have been…." Padme shuddered.

"No, that would never happen; I could never do that to you." Anakin assured her.

"I'm just so glad to see you." She replied, hugging him tighter.

"Well, I want to see the children; are they still in the nursery?" He asked.

"Yes, they were napping when I left, or I would have brought them with me." She explained.

"Then I will wait until later; but I do have some things I need to do." Anakin said.

Padme pulled away from him, "Not now, Annie; I haven't seen you since yesterday." She said.

"Yes, now; there is a very dangerous person out there and we have to find him before he hurts anyone else." Anakin replied sternly. "You must understand that, right now, I have to help to find him."

"Well, I don't. I'm sorry, Anakin; but you left the Order to get away from all of this, and now they have dragged you right back into it." She answered as she turned away from him.

"Padme, don't be like this. This is more than just Jedi business, it's personal, don't you see that? Padme…" Anakin said as he took her arm.

"Anakin, go; be with her for awhile. This can wait." Obi-Wan said from the doorway of the transport.

"Do what you want, Anakin; I don't care." Padme said flatly, shrugged Anakin hand from her arm and started to walk away.

"Hmm…hurt her feelings you have, Anakin." Yoda said. "Go and speak with her you should."

"Ohhh…this is the last thing I need….Padme!" Anakin called out and hurried to catch up with her.

He took her arm again and tried to turn her, but she pulled away from him again, "Just leave me alone, Anakin. You obviously have something more important on your mind than your family. Whenever you decide you want to be with us, you know where we'll be." She said tearfully.

"Padme, my family is very important to me; you of all people should know that." He replied gently. "But another member of my family was almost killed yesterday and I need to find out why."

Padme relented and turned to put her head on his chest and he wrapped his hands around her waist, "I know, Annie; I'm sorry. But I was so worried when I found out…I do understand that Obi-Wan is like your brother." She said softly. "Forgive me?"

"Yes, darling; and as soon as I see what Master Windu has to show me, I will come to be with you and the babies for a little while before I go to the archives; would that be alright?" He promised.

"Of course, Anakin; I have been very selfish. I was only thinking of you and not of anyone else; I'm sorry." She answered.

"No, you were just worried and upset; I understand that. But I love you, Padme." He replied as he put his hand under her chin and raised her head.

"I know you do, my love." She said, putting her hands around his neck, pulling his head down and kissing him deeply. "I will see you soon."

Zak was overjoyed to see his master looking so much better than he had the day before, but he stood patiently waiting to be acknowledged. As Anakin went after Padme, Obi-Wan turned his attention to him, "Are you alright now, Zak?" He asked as looked at him with concern.

"Yes…well…" Zak began.

"Zak, just tell me." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, no…not yet; but I am better than I was." Zak admitted.

"And that's a start; now what about Lord Grel, do you feel better about that?" Obi-Wan replied.

"I think I understand why he called me a…; Master Windu explained it to me." Zak answered.

"Did he? What did he tell you?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"That Lord Grel was using words to hurt me since he couldn't do it any other way." Zak explained.

"That's right; I should have told you the same thing yesterday." Obi-Wan said. "So do you still think you murdered him?"

"No, everyone says that I did what I had to do; and that I didn't have a choice. I did warn him; but he wouldn't listen. Master Windu says I should mourn the taking of a life and move on; was he right?"

"Yes, he was very right." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin rejoined them a few minutes later, "I'm sorry, Anakin; I told you this could wait. Why don't you go with Padme?" Obi-Wan said as he came up.

"I've just talked with her. She was worried and upset; but she understands and she is sorry she upset any of you." Anakin explained. "I told her that I would see what Mace needs to show me and then I would be with them for a little while."

Good, let's not waste anymore time here, then. First there is someone I would like you to see." Mace said.

"I thought you wanted me to see that security holo-tape; is there something else you haven't told me yet?" Anakin wondered.

"I don't want to say anything until you meet this person, Anakin. Then you will understand why I haven't said anything." Mace answered.

Anakin nodded and the group headed to the lift.

"Anakin, this is Derek; he was on duty in the comm center the morning you tried to contact us." Mace said as he introduced the dark haired young Jedi.

"I'm sorry, Master Windu; this is not the one I spoke with." Anakin replied.

"I thought so. Derek doesn't remember speaking with you. He said he had stepped out for a few minutes, and apparently that is when you called in." Mace explained.

"I am sorry, Master Skywalker; I was only gone a few moments, and the alert was set. I should have been able to hear you; I do not know why I did not."

"Probably because whoever took my call turned it off; they must have known that I had gotten up and…Derek, why did you leave right at that time?" Anakin asked.

"That's the strange thing; I was told that Master Stass Allie wanted to see me, but when I went to her quarters, she was not even there. At the time, I thought he was just mistaken and I didn't put two and two together until Master Windu came to find out why I wouldn't let you speak to anyone." Derek explained. "I would have never questioned your reason for contacting the Temple at that hour, Master Skywalker; I hope you know that."

"Of course, Derek; it seems we were all deceived here." Anakin said. "Master Windu, has Derek scene that security tape yet?"

"No, Anakin; but I think he should." Mace answered. "Derek, you will come with us."

"I think I will go to my quarters, if you will excuse me." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"It's nothing really, just a headache; I think I will meditate for a bit." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Alright, I will check on you later." Anakin told him.

"It's only a headache, Anakin; I will join you later in the archives." Obi-Wan answered.

"Master Obi-Wan; it's him." Zak said.

"It's who, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Dark one; the one who was in my head last night." Zak answered.

"I don't think so, Zak, I don't feel anybody." Obi-Wan insisted. "I think you are still bothered by last night and you're imagining things."

"No, Master; I can feel him; this is not my imagination." Zak countered. "He can make it worse."

"Well, in that case, I will meditate and push him out; just like I did last night." Obi-Wan said.

He sat alone, in a small room in a hotel close to the Jedi Temple. He was merged with the Force and had found his target. His target did not know he was there, but the boy did. Yes, cause pain to Kenobi without revealing its source…except to the boy. Convince the boy to come to him to end his master's pain. Then Kenobi would come for the boy. He liked this plan. Let Kenobi see him kill the boy and then kill Kenobi, slowly. Maybe Skywalker would be with him. He could kill Skywalker in front of him too. Oh, yes, double the pain. He loved this plan. He 'pushed' harder.

Mace, Anakin and Derek sat in the darkened Council chamber watching the security holo-tape play out. When it reached the point where the Jedi had shut down the cameras in the courtroom, Mace froze the tape, "There, do either of you recognize him?" He asked.

Anakin did not hesitate, "Oh, yes, that's him." He said confidently. "Do you think he's really a Jedi? I can't imagine a Jedi doing anything like this."

"No, we know now that he is definitely not; we ran this image through the archives and there is no one in the Order that matched it. However, he seemed to have no problem fitting in around here because no one noticed him. So whoever he is, he must have been a Jedi at one time." Mace answered.

"But Master Windu, if had been with the Order at one time, why is he not in the archives?" Anakin asked.

"Excuse me, Masters." Derek interjected.

"Speak your mind, Derek." Mace replied.

"What if this Jedi was only here when he was training, but was never apprenticed?" Derek suggested.

"Well…that would explain why he was not found in the archives; but this man is in his thirties. Why would he come back after all this time?" Mace wondered.

"Hate is a strong motivator, Master Windu; I felt that hate last night, hate towards Obi-Wan. Something Obi-Wan did as a youngling or a young Padawan must have caused that hate." Anakin said.

"Derek, you have not told us whether this was the Jedi who told you that Master Allie wanted to see you." Mace said, turning to Derek.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Master; yes, he is the one." Derek confirmed.

"Hmm…it seems our Temple is not as secure as we thought." Mace said. "I'm sorry, Anakin; I thought your family would be safer here."

"And they are, Mace. I am sure you have seen to that; and as for this rogue Jedi coming back here, I am sure it wouldn't be possible." Anakin replied.

"We had regular patrols all through the night looking for him; and if he is foolish enough to still be here, we will find him." Mace assured him.

Anakin scowled suddenly and rubbed his temple.

"Anakin, what is it?" Mace asked.

"I'm not sure…Obi-Wan seems to be giving me his headache. I think I should go check on him." Anakin answered. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Well, we are finished here for the time being. I will meet you and Obi-Wan both in the archives later." Mace replied. "Derek, thank you for taking time to meet with us."

"It was an honor, Master Windu. I was glad to be of help." Derek answered, then bowed and left the room.

"Anakin, I will see you later." Mace said. "And if you need to call Declan down, do not hesitate to do so."

"I will, Mas…Mace; thank you." Anakin replied.

By the time Obi-Wan reached his quarters, his headache was blinding and he could barely manage to focus on meditation; he sat down and rubbed the back of his neck in an effort to ease the tension in his neck muscles. He could not remember having a headache this severe since he had first been apprenticed to Qui-Gon Jinn; and that had been the result of a concussion. He knew what had caused that headache, but he could not fathom what was causing this one. He took several deep breaths in an effort to concentrate on the pain, find its source and eliminate it, but he could not even do that. When Anakin showed up half an hour later, he was still sitting there with his head on his knees holding the back of his neck.

"It's worse, isn't it." Anakin said.

"Yes." Obi-Wan whispered.

"Maybe I should call Declan." Anakin suggested.

"I don't know; maybe." Obi-Wan replied. "I don't get headaches like this."

"Well, maybe it has something to do with what happened yesterday; you did get the worst of it." Anakin said quietly.

"I've been through worse, Anakin, and this has never happened." Obi-Wan told him.

"I don't like this, Obi-Wan, I really think you should go down to the healers; something's not right."

"I'm inclined to believe you; I don't want to take any more time away from you being with your family, but would you mind walking with me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You didn't even need to ask, old friend." Anakin answered.

Zak sat in the middle of his bed. Whether Master Obi-Wan believed him or not, he knew that the Dark presence from the previous night was in his head again; he concentrated on the Force and reached out, trying to find its source. _"Zak?"_ He heard.

"What?" He said.

"_Ah, it is you; I have been waiting for you."_

"Why? What do you want?" Zak asked.

"_I want to help your master." _Came the reply.

"Who are you?"Zak asked

"_An old friend of Master Obi-Wan's."_

"How would you know that he even needs your help?" He asked suspiciously

"_I know, Zak; I just know." _

"I don't trust you." Zak said firmly.

"_If you do not trust me, your master might die; you would not want that to happen, now would you?"_

"You're the one who's hurting him; aren't you."Zak stated.

"_Zak, you don't trust me; I'm hurt."_

"You _are_ the one; well you had better stop because you can't win." Zak warned.

"_Wrong, boy, I already have. Come to me now or I will make sure your master keeps suffering." _

"No, Master Obi-Wan is stronger than you are; you will lose_." _Zak answered.

"_Not at the present, son; right now, my guess is that he has given in and gone down to see the healers." _

"I don't think so." Zak answered.

"_No? Well, maybe I should show you what Master Obi-Wan is feeling right now."_

Suddenly Zak was overwhelmed by pain and he bent forward in agony. Then it was gone.

"_Now you see, Zak; I can stop his pain just like I stopped yours. But I will not do that unless you come outside and meet with me."_

"Why?" Zak asked.

"_I just want to meet you. You can trust me, Zak."_

"And if I do that, then you will stop hurting my master?" Zak asked.

"_Yes, I promise; will you come?"_

Zak did not answer.

"_Zak?"_

"Alright." Zak finally agreed.

"_Good, a wise decision. Now, Zak, you must not tell anyone or I cannot help Master Obi-Wan; you understand this, don't you?"_

"Yes, I understand." Zak replied.

"_Very good. Meet me outside the Temple; I will be waiting for you."_

"How will I know who you are?" Zak wondered.

"_I will know you."_


	25. A Bold Move

Chapter 25 A Bold Move

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi, but I can't find any medical reason for this headache of yours." Declan said.

"Well, that's just great, Declan; are you saying that he's imagining this?" Anakin asked sarcastically.

"No, Anakin; I just can't find anything wrong." Declan answered. "I can sense the pain, but I can't find the source….Anakin…"

"What?" Anakin asked and then knew 'what'. "Oh, no; not that again."

"Try it, Anakin; I'm at a loss here. It certainly isn't going to hurt him." Declan urged.

"I don't think…" Anakin started.

"I do; you can't do any harm and it just might help." Declan continued to push.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Go ahead, Anakin; I'm about ready to rip my eyes out." Obi-Wan replied. "Even if you can only find out what's causing it, I can fix it myself."

"You're more Force sensitive than me, Anakin; maybe you can find what I could not. Just try, please." Declan said.

Anakin sighed; it was two against one, and he felt as if he were backed into a corner. He had no desire to see Obi-Wan suffer any more than he already had; Anakin had no choice, "Alright; I guess it can't hurt." He finally relented.

He took a centering breath, closed his eyes, rubbed his hands together and placed his real hand on the back of Obi-Wan's neck. The feeling of pain came through almost immediately, hitting him like a wave and nearly causing to fall forward, "How can you stand this, Obi-Wan?" He asked, amazed that his friend could still manage to function.

"Do I have a choice?" Obi-Wan asked in reply.

Anakin smiled; a typical Obi-Wan response, he thought. He went deeper, letting the Force course through him and diving into the center of Obi-Wan's pain tracking it to its center, its source….

"Ah, here it is; Zak was right, Obi-Wan, it's your Dark Jedi friend." Anakin announced.

"What? No, it can't be; I would have felt that." Obi-Wan refuted.

"He must be cloaking himself from you. Palpatine could do that too; remember?" Anakin answered.

"Why would he want to hide from me? That makes no sense." Obi-Wan wondered.

"I don't know…uh oh…." Anakin said suddenly. "Oh no, no, no, no."

"No? No what, Anakin? What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned.

"He wants Zak; that's what this was all about. He never masked himself from Zak." Anakin replied.

"But what does he want with him?" Obi-Wan wondered, "That doesn't make sense either."

"I'm in his mind, Obi-Wan; he wants to use Zak to get to you. He's going to kill him right in front of you." Anakin explained. "He's using your pain to lure Zak to him."

"How is this going to…oh….Anakin, we have to stop Zak." Obi-Wan said. "We have to stop him before he leaves the Temple."

"I'll stop him; in a moment. First I need to show you where this Dark Jedi is hiding so that you can get rid of him." Anakin replied.

"You don't have…"

"It will only take a moment; just open up to me and I can show you." Anakin insisted.

Obi-Wan said nothing and breathed deeply, opening up completely and allowing Anakin's Force strength to blend with his until they were one and the same, "That's it; you can feel him now, can't you." Anakin said.

"Yes…yes, there; I have him. Now, go stop Zak from doing something foolish; I will be right behind you." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin raced down the corridor towards the Padawan wing. Trying as he ran to make contact with Zak without success. He reached out in search of the Dark Jedi and could not find him either; he was cloaking himself this time against Anakin. When he reached Zak's quarters, he burst in, hoping that he was not too late.

---------------------------------

He waited now, on the walkway around the corner from the Temple. He did not want to come too close, and yet he wanted the boy to be able to find him quickly. Skywalker knew what he was planning now; timing was critical. He must take the boy before Skywalker could stop him. Oh, he would enjoy killing that meddling fool; again, he was trying to ruin his plan. Skywalker had found him and Kenobi had vanquished him easily. If the boy found that out, he would not come. He reached out to the boy and enveloped him in Darkness. No one would find him now, not until it was too late.

-------------------------------------

Zak walked purposefully to the main entrance to the Temple. He still did not trust this Dark presence, but he feared for his master and could not think of what else to do. He tried to connect with Master Obi-Wan, and could only feel the Dark presence. It seemed to surround him preventing him from reaching out for help. The intensity of the Darkness hit him the moment he stepped out of the Temple, binding him and pulling him towards the Dark presence he had felt in his mind. He tried to return to the safety of the Temple, however, he felt as if he were caught in a tractor beam; too late, he realized that he would be used in a deadly game. He saw his own death, witnessed by his master. With more strength than he knew he possessed, he reached out one last time in a desperate attempt to reach….

------------------------------------

Once Anakin had shown him where the Dark Jedi was hiding, Obi-Wan had only a brief struggle before he managed to push him away. He understood enough of this presence to control him and was easily able to overcome the Darkness of his hate and anger. With the presence gone, the painful headache disappeared and he lost no time getting to Zak's quarters soon after Anakin. They were too late; Zak was gone. Obi-Wan reached out trying to connect with his young Padawan, however, although he could feel him, he could not touch him; Zak was surrounded by Darkness. Obi-Wan's heart sank; his unknown enemy, the Dark Jedi had his apprentice, "We're too late, Anakin. _He_ has him." Obi-Wan said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan; I just wasn't fast enough." Anakin told him. "I should have come down here right away. This is my fault, I should not have waited."

"I think he was already gone by the time you figured out what was happening. This is not your fault; I should have listened to him from the start. If it's anyone's fault it's mine." Obi-Wan replied. "Right now, though, we must try to find him before this Dark Jedi hurts him."

"Then we should go where he went; at least it would be a start." Anakin suggested.

"Agreed." Obi-Wan said, and together, they set off at Jedi speed to the main entrance.

Halfway there, Obi-Wan suddenly pulled up short. It took Anakin a minute before he realized he had left Obi-Wan behind, and by that time, he was nearly to the entrance. He turned to see where he had lost his friend and spotted him, standing still far down the corridor.

"Obi-Wan?" He called out. "What is it? The headache again?"

That seemed to shake Obi-Wan back to reality and he moved quickly to meet Anakin at the entrance, "It was Zak, Anakin. He was trying to warn us. He knows this is a trap; and he knows this enemy of mine is going to kill him." He told Anakin, grimly. "And, Anakin, he is not afraid."

--------------------------

Zak tried to fight the pull of the Dark one, but he was not strong enough. For one brief moment, he thought he had felt a connection with his master. He hoped that Master Obi-Wan had heard his warning. If he was going to die, better that his master did not join him. Again, he tried to free himself from the will of this enemy without success. Then he saw him, standing on the walkway, smiling at him, "Ah, there you are; I knew you would come. Now we can start this little game; I think you will enjoy it." He said. "Come on, Zak; just a little farther."

"NO! I…won't….you…won't…" Zak replied, fighting to get every word out.

"Oh, Zak; you cannot fight me. I am a master at this. Your puny little Force strength is no match for mine." He told him.

Zak fought every step of the way, but was still unable to break the hold on him. With great effort, he managed to turn his head just in time to catch a glimpse of his master and Master Anakin before the Dark Jedi grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into a waiting speeder. He had lost….for now.

-------------------------

Obi-Wan could only watch helplessly as the vehicle sped away taking his apprentice with it. They had come so close, only to miss him by a matter of seconds.

"No." He whispered as he clutched his injured arm. "NO, NO, NO!"

"Obi-Wan, come on; there's nothing we can do right now; not yet. We have to find out who he is and why he hates you this much." Anakin said as he grasped Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Come on back inside."

"I was supposed to protect him. He's my Padawan; I let this happen, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him.

"You can't do this, Obi-Wan. You're always telling me to be calm; now I'm telling you. If we find out who this guy is, then we can find a way to beat him. Don't let him win, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied, gripping Obi-Wan's shoulder tightly.

------------------------

He was elated; at last, things were going his way. But the boy was fighting again, he would have to put a stop to that; he slammed Zak's head into the side window of the speeder. There, that would keep him quiet until he could get back to his sanctuary. He piloted the speeder into the industrial section of Coruscant and put it down inside one of the abandoned warehouses. He opened the canopy of the speeder, got out, pulled his unconscious hostage out after him and carried him over to what had once been the office. He laid him face down on the floor, tied his hands behind his back and then moved to tie his ankles together. The boy was now his and it would be up to Kenobi to make the next move.

-----------------------

There were several of them in the Hall of Archives, poring over every file trying to find a clue, any clue to who had taken Obi-Wan's apprentice. Even Jocasta Nu had stationed herself at one of the terminals.

"Wait a minute." Mace announced.

Immediately, Obi-Wan, Anakin and several of others gathered around Mace's terminal, "Look at this." He said.

Obi-Wan scanned the information in the file, "When did this happen?" He asked.

"About fifteen years ago." Mace said.

"No wonder he was so persistent about my decision to let Zak come with me on Champala." Anakin observed. "He must have been thinking about what happened to his own son."

"So, that means he was behind the restating of Order 66." Mace said.

"Yes, he wanted to kill the Knights to protect the younglings and the Padawans from them." Anakin pointed out. "That's why Zak wasn't targeted, he altered Order 66 to exclude them."

"Well, that still doesn't explain why Zak was kidnapped; he had no reason to do that." Obi-Wan said.

"Besides, the hatred that I felt was more personal; whoever has Zak hates _me_ specifically."

"Then I'll just bet dinner at Dex's that the Dark Jedi who took Zak was probably working for Borlac; maybe that Clone's order to kill you came from him and not Borlac at all. So the Chancellor could have been Borlac's target, but not this rogue's." Anakin speculated.

"So, if we confront Borlac with this, maybe he will give up this hireling of his." Mace added.

"Yes; but Borlac may just deny the whole thing; that he held no grudge against the Jedi for what happened in the past." Obi-Wan suggested. "After all, we really have no proof other than our own instincts."

"Then we'll just have to find some." The old librarian stated firmly.

"We don't have time." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, the hate and anger that I sensed was old; whatever happened between the two of you must have happened when you were younglings. Is there anything you can remember that happened back then?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan pulled one of the chairs up and sat down; he put his hand to his chin, stroked his beard and furrowed his brow in concentration, "Yes, but it happened so long ago, I had all but forgotten it." He said after a moment.


	26. An Old Adversary Revealed

_This next chapter is going to delve into Obi-Wan's past a bit. For those who have read the "Jedi Apprentice" series of books, you will notice a large difference between what occured in the first book andwhat I have written in this story.It's not because I didn't like what was previously written, I've decided to take my own approach to Obi-Wan's past.I hope you'll bear with me on this and the reason for this deviation will become clear very quickly._

* * *

Chapter 26 An Old Adversary Revealed

"I think we should speak about this to Master Yoda." Mace said. "You might just as well wait until we go to him so that you will only have to tell it once, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded, and he, Mace and Anakin left in search of the old master.

"Hmm…remember this incident, I do." Yoda said. "He resented you, Obi-Wan."

"Resented him? For what?" Anakin asked.

"Stole his chance to be apprenticed, Obi-Wan did." Yoda answered.

"That doesn't sound like the Obi-Wan I know." Anakin replied. "What happened?"

"His name was Grant, Baylor Grant. We had grown up at the Temple together, we were friends; at least until…"

"Until, what? What did you do, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Ah, yes; I do seem to remember now. Obi-Wan, I will leave you to this. I still think there is a way to get through to Lord Borlac." Mace said as he stood up.

"How, Mace? We have no proof; what makes you think he will tell you anything?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Lord Borlac has no desire to see the younglings or the Padawans hurt or killed; right?" Mace answered.

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied. "Oh, I see; if he realizes that Zak is in danger, you think he might tell you where Zak might have been taken."

"Exactly." Mace said. "So, you tell Anakin who you think this adversary of yours is and I will try to find him."

When he left, Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin, "Anakin, you haven't seen Padme all day; I think you should go to her." He suggested.

"I already have; before I came here. She said all she wants is for us to let her know what's happening; and if she could help." Anakin informed him. "She is very worried about Zak, Obi-Wan. That's all she is concerned about right now. Keep talking."

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair…and remembered:

"We were such good friends in those days; we sparred together. Spent our free time playing by the lake. Then came the time for us to go from youngling to potential Padawan. We were what, eleven, Master Yoda?"

"No, twelve, I think, Obi-Wan." Yoda corrected.

"Yes, that's right and close to the age when those not chosen would be sent elsewhere. Baylor was worried about not being chosen; he was ambitious and he did not want to be sent away from the Temple."

"But what does that have to do with you, Obi-Wan?" Anakin wondered.

"I'm getting to that. At that time, several Knights were looking to take on apprentices and all of us were trying our best to be noticed. Qui-Gon was sought after by many of us, but he was not inclined to take on an apprentice at that time. Baylor wanted Qui-Gon to be his master, and he made no secret of it.

"When Qui-Gon did finally decide to take a Padawan, he did not choose Baylor. Knowing that Baylor was hoping to be chosen by Qui-Gon, I did not actively seek to gain Qui-Gon's favor. In fact, I went out of my way to avoid him." Obi-Wan explained.

"The truth, he tells, Anakin. Noticed by Qui-Gon Obi-Wan's actions were; and admired." Yoda added.

"I don't know about that, Master Yoda, but I do know that suddenly, Qui-Gon was seeking me out. When Baylor found out, he was outraged. I tried to explain that I had not even approached Qui-Gon, but he wouldn't believe me. He was so angry that he Force pushed me into the wall of his quarters. I wasn't hurt, but I was upset that our friendship had turned into that." He continued.

"Anger soon turned into hate." Yoda put in.

"Yes, I could sense it whenever I was around him; and still I did not wish to be apprenticed to Qui-Gon because I knew it would hurt him. Every time I saw Qui-Gon, I ducked out of the way to avoid meeting him. Meanwhile, another master had an eye on Baylor and wanted to take him. Baylor rejected every attempt this master made to make him his apprentice. He had set his sights on Qui-Gon and no other master would do."

"Qui-Gon spoke with me of this one. He felt his anger, his hate he said." Yoda interjected.

"Finally, Qui-Gon managed to corner me after lightsaber practice one morning and told me that I was his choice."

"Don't tell me; you said no." Anakin interrupted.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, "I still had no desire to hurt Baylor. I could understand his anger and did not resent him because of it. I said no several times, but Qui-Gon was persistent. Finally, he went to Master Yoda."

"Confused he was when you refused him. Explain to him I had to, why you did not want him." Yoda said.

"And after he found out why, he came to see me in my quarters. He sat down and told me that I was wrong in letting Baylor decide my future. He said he didn't want Baylor and had not even considered taking him on. I still was not sure what to do and so he told me to sleep on it, meditate and then let him know when I was ready to decide what to do."

"Two days, Obi-Wan waited. Two days it took for him to make his choice." Yoda added.

"The first thing I did was go to Baylor; I thought if I could just make him realize that Qui-Gon had never considered him, Baylor would understand. I was wrong; he threw the nearest thing he could find – a spanner from his worktable – at me. It barely missed, but then he picked his paperweight. It hit me in the knee and I fell. Then he just started hitting me. He was bigger than I was, but I finally managed to Force push him away and took off as fast as I could limp back to my own quarters."

"Hmm…hid this from us for two days, he did, Anakin." Yoda said.

"Hid it? How could you do that, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"I said I had tripped and fell on my face; but I think Qui-Gon had already guessed what had happened."

"Then why didn't he say something?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know; maybe he thought I would lie and he didn't want to make me do that. When I couldn't participate in sparring practice after two days, I was told to report to the healers."

"Reported to the Council their finding they did. Damaged Obi-Wan's knee was not by a fall and two broken ribs he also had. Called before the Council Obi-Wan was to tell the truth." Yoda told him.

"So did you tell them that Baylor had done it?" Anakin asked.

"No, I admitted I had been in a fight, but I never told anyone about Baylor; I didn't have to, Qui-Gon had already done that. When they confronted me about it, I tried to intercede on Baylor's behalf, but I think they had already made their decision; Baylor could remain with the Jedi, but would not be allowed to remain on Coruscant."

"Oh, that must have set real well with Baylor." Anakin said.

"After the Council meeting, Qui-Gon told me I had to decide what I wanted to do; 'You will do as you must, Obi-Wan; I have made my choice, now must make yours.' He said. I don't think I can ever forget those words; I made my decision right there."

"What did Baylor do when he found out?" Anakin asked.

"Turned on Obi-Wan." Yoda answered.

"What did he do, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"He waited for me by the main stairway to the viewing area above the training floor; he was completely out of control. He kept screaming at me that I had ruined his chance to become a Knight, that I had stolen Qui-Gon out of spite just to kill his future as a Jedi. I could not believe all the hate I sensed in him; we had been such good friends. He started Force pushing me; I think he was trying to provoke me into fight him. I think he thought if he could make me fight back, that Qui-Gon would change his mind about me. When I was near the top of the stairway, he pushed, one last time. I don't remember hitting the bottom of the stairs."

"There was a training session going on so Baylor's words and his attack on Obi-Wan were witnessed by all of them, the instructor, Qui-Gon and me. Obi-Wan was lucky not to have broken his neck; as it was, he was unconscious for two days. The Council met that afternoon immediately after the incident and we all quickly agreed that Baylor would be expelled. He was locked in his quarters under guard until transportation was arranged back to his home planet. By the time Obi-Wan woke up, he was already long gone." Mace added as he entered the room.

"As far as I was concerned, that was the end of the matter. I became Qui-Gon's apprentice and neither of us ever spoke of Baylor again."

"And all this time he must have been building up his hate and anger; just waiting for a chance to get back at you. I thought Amedda's hatred ran deep; Baylor Grant's runs much deeper." Anakin concluded.

"I have spoken with Lord Borlac. I did not tell him anything except that we wished to meet with him as soon as possible; that would be now." Mace announced.

------------------

Zak sat in the corner, staring defiantly at his captor, "Why do you hate him so much?" He asked.

"What do you care, boy?" He answered bitterly.

"You're going to kill me anyway; I should at least know why." Zak answered.

"I was a Jedi once; did you know that?" He replied. "Yes, just like your master; I knew him and we were friends. But he betrayed me, betrayed our friendship. Now I am going to make him pay for that."

"I don't believe you; Master Obi-Wan would never betray anyone." Zak said flatly. "I think you betrayed him."

"It does not matter what you think; you will be dead soon." He said. "Are you afraid to die, Zak?"

"No." Zak said. "But if you're going to kill me, I should know your name."

"Very well, that seems fair; Baylor Grant; and your master stole any chance I had to be a Jedi Knight."

"I don't think so." Zak answered firmly.

"He took my master from me; he knew who I wanted, and he stole him from me." Baylor told him. "But he will pay for that now; I have stolen you from him."

"You're wrong; Master Obi-Wan would never do that." Zak said. "And you will lose if you fight him. He's stronger than you think."

"We will see how strong he is after I kill you right in front of him." Baylor replied.

"If you kill me, then he will kill you. You will lose." Zak countered.

Baylor laughed.

"He is not that strong, boy; I am much stronger. When I am finished with you, I will kill this Skywalker. I am quite sure that your master will go nowhere with his faithful hound trailing after him."

"You will lose." Zak repeated.

Baylor glared at Zak hatefully, trying to break his will. It did not work; Zak stared back at him impassively until Baylor was forced to turn away.

"Hate leads to the Dark Side, Master Grant. That's where you are right now; I am sorry for you." Zak said.

"Be sorry for yourself, boy. You are going to die." Baylor replied.

"Maybe, but so are you." Zak answered.


	27. An Appeal for Help

Chapter 27 An Appeal for Help

"What are you going to do now, Annie?" Padme asked after he had filled her in.

"Obi-Wan, Mace and Master Yoda are meeting with Lord Borlac; they're hoping that he will admit what he tried to do and help us find Zak. If he knows that Zak has been taken by this Baylor Grant, and sees that his life is in danger, maybe he will help us." Anakin answered.

"But shouldn't you go with them?" Padme asked.

"I haven't seen you all day, Padme." Anakin replied.

"All I can think about is poor little Zak in the hands of that…; and then I think of how I would feel if one of our babies had been taken from us. Go with them, Annie; in fact, I'll go with you. I know Lord Borlac; maybe I can help him understand how much we need his help." Padme said. "Our children will be well looked after. "

"Yes, my love; that might help. If we hurry, we might just catch them before they leave. If not, we can just take a speeder over there." Anakin replied.

They barely managed to catch the departing shuttle and inform the others of what they had decided.

"Grateful we are for your assistance in the matter, Lady Padme. Help us it might to have you there." Yoda said.

"I will do anything I can if it will help us find Zak." Padme replied.

"The Chancellor will also be meeting us there. His concern is not only for Zak, but for the Jedi that may still be in danger until the new version of Order 66 can be rescinded." Mace added.

"Not to mention the danger to his own life. Borlac wants to get rid of him too." Anakin said. "Chancellor Organa is too close to the Jedi to let anyone get away with murdering them."

"But I don't understand; with Bail out of the way, the Vice Chancellor would take over, wouldn't she?" Padme wondered.

"Only if she were still alive; maybe she was his next target." Obi-Wan replied.

"Then no one would be left in charge. What then?" She asked.

"That's probably where Grel and Amedda fit into all this. When the Clones had us cornered, they kept calling Amedda the Chancellor and Grel the Vice Chancellor; I don't think it was ever Borlac's intention for them to be killed." Anakin explained.

"Yes, and we already know that Amedda shared Palpatine's hatred for the Jedi; he would not have stood in the way when Order 66 was made official." Obi-Wan interjected.

"But what about the younger Jedi; wouldn't Amedda want them killed along with the others?" Padme asked.

"Probably; and my guess is that after he officially became the Supreme Chancellor, that would have been his next move." Mace speculated.

"Then what would he do with Lord Borlac? Surely Amedda must have known that he would never agree with the killing of the younglings." Padme asked.

"I think Lord Borlac would have suffered an accident; a fatal accident. Once Amedda was in charge of everything, he wouldn't need him any more." Anakin informed her.

"How long do you think this has been planned? Do you think Lord Borlac was behind Obi-Wan's abduction as well?" Padme asked.

"Think that, I do not. Amedda's plan alone the taking of Obi-Wan was. Only after Amedda's return to Coruscant did he plan this." Yoda answered. "He took advantage of the situation."

"But that wasn't that long ago; how could he alter the Clones' orders that quickly? He must have been planning this for a longer time." Padme argued.

"Perhaps he _has_ been planning this for awhile; but when Amedda was arrested and returned to Coruscant, he found it the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action." Mace suggested.

"Anakin told me this has something to do with his son, but he didn't tell me the whole story." Padme said.

"Yes, well, to make a long story short, Borlac's son was a Jedi apprentice; he and his master were sent to a nearby system to settle a labor dispute. There did not seem to be any danger so when violence broke out, they were caught off guard; the master was badly injured and Borlac's son was killed trying to defend him. After he was killed, the mob killed his master; the boy was nineteen." Mace explained. "There was a full investigation and the guilty party was arrested and convicted. Lord Borlac was contacted and his son was given an award for his courage in defending his master to his death."

"What does this have to do with Zak?" Padme wondered.

"Nothing; in fact, we are fairly sure that kidnapping Zak was never part of his plan. It was only part of Baylor's personal revenge against Obi-Wan. This is why we are hoping that Borlac will help us; I don't think he ever intended for Zak's life to be endangered." Anakin explained.

---------------------

"Don't ever get tired of being angry?" Zak asked.

"Yes, but once your master is dead I won't be angry anymore." Baylor answered.

"Do you really think you can kill him?" Zak asked.

"You really have no idea how powerful I have become; do you?" Baylor replied. "I thought you would have realized that when I showed you what I could do."

"That wasn't a fair fight; we were caught off guard. It won't happen again." Zak replied. "I told you before, you will lose."

"And if I kill you first?" Baylor asked.

"Then I will die and Master Obi-Wan will kill you anyway." Zak said without blinking. "You will still lose."

"What happens when I kill Skywalker after I kill you?" Baylor then asked.

Zak laughed.

"You won't be able to kill him." Zak answered. "He's even more powerful than Master Obi-Wan; you will lose to both of them."

"You sound very confident, Zak. I still think you underestimate me." Baylor replied. "I think I should show you again."

"Go ahead; I'm not afraid of you." Zak answered.

For a moment, Baylor was taken aback by Zak's boldness.

"No, I think I will wait until I can demonstrate my power to your master. I would not want you….damaged before I have a chance to do that." He said in response. "In the meantime, I think I might just try to get back into his head. He must have so enjoyed my company the last time."

"Good luck." Zak replied.

---------------

They waited in the outer chamber of Lord Borlac's office. The Chancellor had been waiting for them when they arrived.

"I have conducted an extensive search for all other JK designated Clones both here on Coruscant and off world. There were several pockets of them scattered across the galaxy just waiting for the word to execute this altered version of Order 66. They were all taken into custody." Bail informed them.

"Have any of them given information about the origin of the second Jedi death sentence?" Anakin asked.

"No, and not surprisingly, several of them attempted to kill either themselves, or the other JKs they had been incarcerated with. We finally had to separate them with force shields to stop them. Now they keep trying to incinerate themselves by hitting the shields. They have been trained well. I am not sure whether we will ever get any useful information from them." Bail explained.

"With all due respect, Chancellor…" Anakin started.

"The Lord Prosecutor will see you now." His personal protocol droid announced.

"Master Yoda! What an unexpected pleasure. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Borlac said.

"Lord Borlac, we have reason to believe that you were behind the incident in the courtroom yesterday." The Chancellor informed him, bluntly.

"I? I think you must be mistaken, Chancellor. What possible reason would I have?" Borlac replied.

"The death of your son." Mace answered.

"My son? I have no idea what you are talking about." Borlac claimed. "What would the death of my son have to do with the escape attempt of a known war criminal?"

"We know about your twisted version of Order 66." Anakin said. "You didn't want the younglings or the younger Padawans included in your massacre; why would that be?"

"I still do not know what this is all about? I am loyal to the Republic, to Chancellor Organa; why would I want to kill him?" Borlac asked.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I…"

"No one mentioned anything about killing the Chancellor." Mace said. "I think you had better start telling us the truth."

"I refuse to say another word until I speak with a Defender." Borlac replied.

"Do you know someone by the name of Baylor Grant?" Anakin asked.

Silence.

"Did he work for you?" Anakin asked.

Silence.

"Tell us if he worked for you; TELL US NOW." Anakin demanded.

Silence.

"Baylor Grant kidnapped my Padawan; he is in great danger. If he worked for you, you must know where he might be." Obi-Wan said.

Silence.

"Lord Borlac, we don't have time to play games here. This is a twelve-year-old boy we are talking about. If you know Baylor Grant, then you must understand how dangerous he is. Please, help us." Padme pleaded.

Silence.

"We know about your mandate to kill the Jedi adults; and we know that you didn't want to hurt the younglings or the younger apprentices. One of those apprentices could die, is that what you want?"  
The Chancellor asked.

Silence.

"Met him, you have, Lord Prosecutor; thought much of him you did; let him die, would you?" Yoda said.

Borlac remained silent, but looked down at his desk.

"Zak does not deserve this. He's only twelve; if you still want to save the younger Jedi, then you must help me. Baylor hates me and he will kill my Padawan just to spite me; are you going to condemn a twelve-year-old boy to death so that you can protect yourself a little longer?" Obi-Wan said.

Borlac sighed and looked up at Obi-Wan, "I am sorry; I cannot help you." He replied.

"You can't, or you won't?" Anakin asked. "If Zak dies because you refused to help us, you're just as guilty of murder as Baylor Grant."

"Your son died bravely, defending his master. What do you think your son would say if he were here?" Mace asked. "Is this what he would want?"

By that time, Padme was in tears and had to turn away. Anakin put his arm around her and drew her to him; holding her closely, trying to comfort her. After a moment, she was able to regain her composure and she turned back to Lord Borlac, still silent, sitting behind his desk, "You make me sick." She told him, turned, and stalked out of the office.

"There is a building…in the industrial district; you might find him there. I will give you the location." Borlac finally admitted. "I am very sorry."

"So am I." Obi-Wan replied, as he too turned and left the room, followed closely by Anakin.

"There is a security detail outside this office; they will take you into custody. You are hereby officially relieved of your position as Lord Prosecutor and are now under arrest." The Chancellor informed him. "Give Master Windu the location of that building."

Borlac complied with Bail's orders; after getting the requested information, Yoda and Mace left the office.

Bail waited only long enough for the security team to arrest the Lord Prosecutor and then joined the others in the outer chamber. Obi-Wan was the only one seated; Anakin was crouched in front of him, "Master Yoda, what is it?" He asked.

"Baylor Grant, in his mind he is." Yoda answered.

"In his mind? I am sorry, Master Yoda; what does that mean?"

"Powerful Baylor has become. The ability to enter someone's thoughts he has. Now, he is in Obi-Wan's."

"What's he trying to do, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"The same thing, but this time he's not hiding. Give me a moment…" Obi-Wan answered.

Obi-Wan gathered the Force around him, pushing Baylor, forcing him, not out of his mind, but into a well of Light. He could feel Baylor's struggle to maintain a foothold, he was losing and getting closer to the Light. Just before Obi-Wan could push him in, Baylor managed to slip away and struck one of Obi-Wan's pain centers. One that was already sensitive – his shoulder, "AHH." Obi-Wan cried out suddenly as he gripped his arm.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin said, concerned.

"He's very clever; he knew just what to touch." Obi-Wan explained.

"Do you need my help?" Anakin asked.

"No, I need to do this; if he thinks I need your help, he can use that against me." Obi-Wan replied. "Let me try once more."

Again, he opened his well of Light, but this time he surrounded Baylor with it; gradually tightened it around the Darkness that was Baylor, squeezing the Darkness until there was nothing left but the Light of Obi-Wan and, someone else.., "Zak?" Obi-Wan said.

"Zak? Is he connecting to you?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"_Master! Do not come here." _He said.

"I will do what I must, Zak; he will not win." Obi-Wan answered.

"What's he doing now?" The Chancellor asked.

Anakin turned to look at him, "His Padawan is connecting with him." Anakin replied.

"Very clever young Zak is; rode Baylor's thoughts he did." Yoda added.

"I give up; all this is beyond me." Bail said.

"_He means to kill you, Master; he hates you." _Zak told him.

"It's alright, Zak; I know who he is and why he hates me. I can defeat him now; don't be afraid, we are coming to help you." Obi-Wan answered.

"_I am not afraid; he cannot win." _Zak assured him.

"Stay strong, Padawan; we know where you are." Obi-Wan told him.

"_I…"_

"Uh oh, Baylor must have found out what he was doing. He's gone." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, we know where he is; we'll just have to go and get him back." Anakin replied.

"He's remarkable; he still isn't afraid." Obi-Wan stated.

-------------------

He turned toward the boy; Zak's eyes were closed in concentration. He was outraged; this boy had managed to get through to Kenobi. Well, he would pay for that; Baylor sent his own message. Zak's eyes snapped open.

"You didn't expect me to just sit here and wait, did you?" Zak asked.

"You think you are so clever; do you not?" Baylor replied. "Did you like my message, boy?"

"If you think showing the death of Master Obi-Wan would frighten me; you're wrong. It was a trick; you can't beat him." Zak told him.

"But I showed your death too; does that not scare you?" Baylor asked.

"No; I told you before, I am not afraid to die." Zak answered calmly.

He said nothing. However, he was disappointed; he had hoped to feed off the boy's fear. It would make him stronger; the boy had no fear. He did not fear his own death; and he was so confident in Kenobi's strength and power that he would not believe Kenobi would die.

"My feet are falling asleep." Zak complained.

"And I should care about that?" Baylor asked.

"Yes, because if I can't stand, how can you use me as your shield?" Zak replied. "That is what you're planning to do; isn't it?"

Baylor glared back at him and was met again with Zak's impassive stare, "Oh, very well; but I am warning you, if you try anything, I will hurt you." Baylor replied as he came over to Zak and untied the rope binding his ankles together. He then took the rope and tied it around Zak's neck and hauled him to his feet.

"There, now walk around for a few minutes." He told him as he jerked the rope.

"Thank you." Zak said politely.


	28. Facing the Past

Chapter 28 Facing the Past

There was silence among them as they flew towards the industrial sector. The Chancellor had supplied them with two military transports; one carrying the Jedi, Anakin and Padme and the other, the Chancellor along with a Clone escort. Anakin was not pleased that Padme was with them, but she had not given him a choice; she demanded to come and threatened to follow them if she was left behind. As they grew nearer to the location given to them by Borlac, it became clear to all, save Padme, that Borlac had not lied. The Darkness was palpable. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan; his eyes were closed.

"Obi-Wan?" He whispered in his ear.

Obi-Wan said nothing, but held his hand up indicating that Anakin should wait. After a moment, he turned to Anakin, "I can sense Zak and he knows we are very close. He will be ready." He said. "When we go in, you will find Zak and bring him out."

"Then what are you going to do?" Anakin asked. "You're not planning on facing Baylor alone, are you?"

"This is my past, Anakin; this is something I must face alone." Obi-Wan answered.

"But you're not up to it, Obi-Wan; you're not even at half strength yet, he'll kill you." Anakin argued.

"Then maybe that's the way it should be." Obi-Wan replied.

"I can't believe you said that; do you want him to kill you?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Right Anakin is, in this instance, Master Obi-Wan. Your time to die, it is not. Listen to your brother, you should." Yoda said, siding with Anakin.

"If what I did to Baylor brought him to this, then I must try to fix that." Obi-Wan countered.

"True that the past has made Baylor vengeful; but your fault it is not, Obi-Wan. Brought his own misfortune on himself, he did." Yoda told him. "He attacked you; this is what caused his ejection of the Order. Provoke him to do that, you did not."

"I am sorry, Obi-Wan; but it seems you are outvoted once again. We cannot allow you to go in there alone." Mace added.

"Alright, but at least let me try to do this without your interference. Maybe I can solve this by just talking to him; but I want Zak out of there." Obi-Wan replied.

"Fine, then I will go in with you and bring Zak out." Padme said, having remained silent during their discussion until that point.

"Padme, I don't think…" Anakin started.

"Well, I do. Why are you always trying to protect me; I think I proved on Geonosis that I can take care of myself." Padme insisted.

"But I…" Anakin tried again.

"Save your breath, Anakin. I've already made up my mind." She said firmly.

"Agree with Lady Padme, I do, Anakin. Better that all of us are with Obi-Wan when we find Baylor Grant." Yoda said.

"It will be alright, Anakin. We will have the Clones with her." Mace assured him.

"Well…then just be careful, Padme. I'd be lost without you." Anakin replied.

------------------

Zak sat quietly in the corner, but his mind was racing. His master and Master Anakin were very close. Baylor was sitting across the room, he had been silent since he had pushed Zak back into his corner and retied his ankles, "They're coming, you know." Zak said.

"Shut up; I am tired of listening to you." He answered.

"Whatever Master Obi-Wan did to you, don't you think it's time to put it behind you?" Zak asked.

"I told you to be quiet. Would you like me to make you?" Baylor answered threateningly.

"It's just that hate, this hate, is destroying you." Zak continued, ignoring Baylor's threat.

"You don't listen very well; do you? If I have to tell you one more time, I may do something…" Baylor replied, with an edge.

"What? Are you going to hit me? Go ahead, if it makes you feel better." Zak told him.

"Just leave me alone." Baylor answered.

"I am sorry for you, Master Grant." Zak said.

Baylor did not respond and Zak said nothing further. He had tried, now he could only put his trust in the will of the Force. Outside, they could hear the sound of the transports making their final approach. Baylor knew that this would be the final conflict between them, Grant against Kenobi, and he would not lose….

----------------

The transports circled the warehouse searching for a suitable place to put down. The ships began their descent. The Chancellor's ship landed first followed closely by the second.

----------------

Baylor stood and went over to the corner where Zak sat waiting impassively. He was puzzled by the boy's calm, not just outwardly, but inward; he was at peace with himself and with whatever might happen when the others arrived. Baylor could sense no fear or apprehension. He quickly untied his legs, looped the rope around Zak's neck and tightened it; Zak did not protest and did not resist when Baylor hauled him to his feet.

-----------------

They entered the building, Obi-Wan and Anakin together led the way followed by Mace and Yoda, then Padme and the Chancellor with the Clone escort at their backs. The speeder that had taken Zak away was parked on the warehouse floor. Obi-Wan reached out through the Force and immediately felt the Dark presence of Baylor Grant, still unseen in the gloom of the building.

-------------------

He waited inside the office, one hand around Zak's chest and the other holding the rope around his neck. He could sense them; they were in the building now, very close. They would have to come to him; he would not leave this room.

------------------

Obi-Wan pointed towards the office, "He's in there." He whispered.

"And Zak?" Anakin whispered back.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered. "And Baylor knows we're here; he's not coming out."

"Alright; we will just have to go and bring him out." Anakin said decisively.

"We will go in and you will bring Zak out, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him.

"That's not what we agreed to." Anakin replied.

"Things have changed." Obi-Wan answered as he moved toward the office.

Anakin turned to the others, appealing for support, "Let it be for now, Anakin." Mace said. "Go with him."

Anakin nodded and followed Obi-Wan; when they had come to within two feet of the door, it slid open.

Baylor stood before them holding Zak in front of him; one hand holding a rope looped tightly around his neck, "Ah, so we meet again, at last, Obi-Wan." He said.

"Whatever you want with me, it has nothing to do with this boy; let him go." Obi-Wan replied.

"I think it has much to do with him; this could have been my apprentice if you had not caused me to be expelled." Baylor answered. "Now, he is mine; I took him."

"You were the cause of your own expulsion; and this still has nothing to do with Zak. Now let him go." Obi-Wan replied.

"You stole my chance to become a Knight when you let Qui-Gon Jinn take you as his apprentice. He should have been my master." Baylor said.

"He was not going to choose you, Baylor. I tried to explain that to you twenty-five years ago; and your response was to throw me down the stairs." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"They expelled me for that; where were you when they did that?" Baylor replied.

"Unconscious; and by the time I woke up, the decision had been made and you were gone." Obi-Wan told him. "You violated the Code, Baylor; there was nothing I could do."

For a brief moment, Baylor was silent, "Well, I hear you got Qui-Gon killed; you let him face a Sith Lord by himself. What happened, Obi-Wan, did you lose your nerve?" Baylor said tauntingly.

"That wasn't his fault; they were separated." Anakin replied defensively.

"Oh, and you must be Obi-Wan's faithful hound, Anakin Skywalker." Baylor declared sarcastically, "So, he told you they were separated, were you there? How do you know he is not lying?"

"If you have to ask me that, then you were never his friend." Anakin answered.

"Never mind, Anakin; it was my fault, I just wasn't quick enough." Obi-Wan admitted. "But it happened and there is nothing I can do to change it; I have moved on."

"Since you killed my master, I think it only fair that I kill your little Padawan here." Baylor said as he tightened the noose around Zak's neck. Zak closed his eyes against the constriction and involuntarily struggled to free himself.

"Leave him be, Baylor; this is between us. But then, you were always a bully; always picking on those who were smaller, I should have expected this." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh, very well; I was getting tired of him anyway." Baylor replied as he picked Zak up and threw him Forcefully to one side; Zak hit the wall hard and landed on the floor.

"Anakin, go." Obi-Wan said.

The minute Anakin turned his back on him, Baylor pushed out with his hand; Anakin, unprepared, was thrown forward and nearly landed on top of Zak.

"There, now it is just the two of us. Come into my office, old friend." Baylor said.

Obi-Wan looked over towards Anakin, who was just starting to pick himself up off the ground, "I'm alright, Obi-Wan; settle this so we can all go home." He said.

"See to Zak." Obi-Wan told him before following Baylor into the office.

Anakin quickly loosened the rope noose around Zak's neck and Zak reacted by taking several gasping breaths filling his oxygen-deprived-lungs. He pulled the rope over Zak's head and then turned him on his side so that he could untie his hands. When he was free, Zak's hands went to his throat; a red mark had appeared where the rope had been and he continued to gasp for air.

"It's alright, Zak. We have you now." Anakin told him quietly stroking his forehead.

A shadow appeared over him and he turned to see Padme gazing worriedly at him.

"We're alright, Padme." He assured her and then turned back to Zak. "Zak, we are going to take you outside now; can you walk?"

"Master Obi-Wan?" Zak whispered.

"He's with Baylor." Anakin replied truthfully.

"No, he can't be; he'll die." Zak whispered urgently. "You have to help him, Master Anakin."

"I will; but first we have to get you out of here." Anakin promised gently. "Can you stand?"

"I…I don't think so." Zak admitted.

"That's alright; I can carry you. Put your arms around my neck." Anakin told him.

"No, help Master Obi-Wan first." Zak insisted.

"Master Obi-Wan made me promise to take you out of here; do you want me to break that promise?" Anakin asked.

"It's alright, Anakin; I can carry him." The Chancellor said as he came up, joined by Yoda and Mace, to stand behind Padme.

"There, Zak; the Chancellor can take you out and I can go help Master Obi-Wan. Is that alright with you?" Anakin asked.

"If you promise…"

"I promise." Anakin told him as he lifted Zak up.

Bail turned his back, "Put your arms around my neck, Zak. It will be just like riding a taun-taun." The Chancellor instructed.

Zak obediently put his arms around Bail's neck, "That's it; now wrap your legs…yes, like that." Bail began as Zak instinctively brought his legs up around Bail's waist, "Alright, Anakin, I have him; we will meet you outside."

"Go on, Padme; you go out with the Chancellor now." Anakin told her.

"But what are you going to do, Anakin?" She asked.

"Help my brother." Anakin answered. "Master Yoda, I think it would be better if I did this; would you and Master Windu wait out here?"

"I agree." Yoda replied. "Handle this together, you and Obi-Wan should."


	29. Love Against Hate

Chapter 29 Love Against Hate

The door slid closed behind Obi-Wan as he walked into the office. The smoked-glass window allowed little light so the room was almost completely dark with the exception of a blue glow in the far corner; it was Baylor Grant holding an ignited lightsaber.

"Now where did you get that, Baylor; that wouldn't belong to my Padawan would it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why would you think that, Obi-Wan?" Baylor answered. "I am a Jedi, or at least I was, until you managed to have me expelled."

"Because you would not have been able to leave the Temple with it." Obi-Wan replied ignoring Baylor's final statement.

"Well, by rights, I should have one." Baylor said. "So, I think I shall keep this one."

"I will not fight you, Baylor." Obi-Wan told him.

"Then, I am sorry, old friend, you will die." Baylor answered as he made a diving leap towards him.

Obi-Wan anticipated him, however, and stepped to one side; Baylor lashed out at empty air, "Stop this, Baylor." Obi-Wan said as he turned to face him.

"Fight me, you coward." Baylor demanded as he took another swipe and Obi-Wan.

"I understand your hatred, Baylor." Obi-Wan replied, "But as I tried to tell you so many years ago, Qui-Gon sought me out."

"You are lying; you were always jealous of me because I was always stronger. You knew I wanted to be Qui-Gon's apprentice and you ruined that. You made me become angry so that I would do something to get me expelled; you provoked me." Baylor claimed.

"You have become so twisted by your own hate that you have distorted the truth, Baylor. Qui-Gon asked me many times to become his apprentice and I turned him down every time because I did not wish to hurt you." Obi-Wan answered.

"If I am twisted, it is because of what you have done." Baylor rebutted. "I am what you made me."

"Then I'm sorry." Obi-Wan said.

"TOO LATE!" Baylor screamed and threw himself at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan barely had time to move out of his way and Baylor singed the arm of his tunic; with a sigh, Obi-Wan drew his own weapon and ignited it. He had no other recourse.

------------------

Anakin watched as Padme and Bail, carrying Zak on his back, left the warehouse. When they were gone, he turned his attention to the now-closed office door. It was locked from the inside, Anakin would have to break the lock code or cut through the door with his lightsaber.

"I wish Artoo were here." He said aloud as he pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. This would take time, precious time that he did not have.

-----------------

Obi-Wan let Baylor come, waiting until the last moment to parry the attack he knew was coming. Zak's blade clashed with his as Baylor tried to cut him in half. He felt the block in his injured shoulder, "Oh, that hurts does it not?" Baylor remarked as he swung at him again.

Obi-Wan parried him again while trying to block out the pain that now reverberated from his shoulder and down his arm, "Shall I try that again?" Baylor taunted, swinging the weapon again.

Once again, Obi-Wan blocked the shot and, in an attempt to get a respite from the fight, Force pushed Baylor back into a corner. The fight had barely started, and already he was breathing hard and his shoulder throbbed. Anakin had been right; he was not ready for this, "I don't wish to fight you, Baylor; stop this now." Obi-Wan said.

"You only say that because you are losing, Obi-Wan. You would just love to kill me right now; would you not?" Baylor answered as he regained his footing.

"You know that's not true, Baylor; I did not want to fight you in the first place. We can end this now; come back with me and I will see that you get a fair hearing." Obi-Wan replied.

"You fool; I know what you are trying to do. If I surrender, you will kill me." Baylor countered.

"We were friends once, Baylor; I have no wish to see you dead." Obi-Wan told him. "Please, give up now."

Baylor's answer was a charge toward him, lightsaber raised for a killing blow that Obi-Wan blocked with some difficulty. Baylor laughed, sensing Obi-Wan's weakness and struck again. A block and yet another Force push threw Baylor back. However, Baylor was undeterred and threw his weight towards Obi-Wan.

-----------------

Mace, Yoda and Anakin were all working on burning through the door. They could here the sounds of muffled fighting inside the office. Anakin could sense Obi-Wan's strength gradually lessening. With renewed vigor, he attacked the door. Yoda felt Anakin's desperation, "Calm yourself, Anakin." He said. "Help him you can, but only when you are calm."

"He's weakening, Master Yoda; how much longer can this go on?" Anakin asked.

"Long enough, Anakin. Focus you must on getting through this door." Yoda replied.

"I'm trying, Master Yoda." Anakin answered.

"Then try harder you must." Yoda said.

Anakin nodded as he tried to block out Obi-Wan's pain and weakness.

-----------------

Baylor crashed into Obi-Wan, sending them both to the floor with Baylor on top. A Force push by Obi-Wan shifted Baylor's weight enough so that he could move. Baylor rolled into a squat and stood up; Obi-Wan was slower and had to scramble to block an attempt by Baylor to take off his head. His arm was now almost useless and he was forced to resort once again to Force pushing Baylor away from him.

----------------

At last, it seemed as if they were making some headway; Mace had managed to cut completely through the door, now they would only need to cut an opening. Padme had returned with two of the Clones.

"What are you doing back here, Padme?" Anakin asked without turning. "I told you to wait outside."

"I was worried. I thought this would be over by now." She answered.

"Well, it's not; Baylor has locked the door and Obi-Wan is alone inside with him." Anakin informed her.

"Is he alright?" Padme asked.

"Padme, what do you think?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"Oh…I…" Padme stammered.

"I'm sorry, Padme; I should not have been so cross. Obi-Wan is not doing well; we must get in there as soon as possible." Anakin told her softly. "Where did you leave Zak?"

"Bail is with him in the transport; poor thing, he can barely talk." Padme said, almost crying. "How could he have been so cruel?"

"Hate does that; he hates Obi-Wan so much that he thought he could hurt him with his cruelty toward Zak." Anakin explained.

"Anakin, I think we almost have it." Mace said.

----------------

Baylor came at him again, Zak's lightsaber poised for another strike. Obi-Wan moved toward the window to avoid having his head taken off again; but Baylor adjusted and tried to hit him again. Obi-Wan blocked it one-handed and Force pushed him back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the glow of hot metal on the door; Anakin was trying to get in. Baylor noticed this too.

"Well, well, well; it looks as if your hound is coming to your rescue. How touching." He said. "Too bad; he will be just a little too late."

----------------

"Chancellor." Zak whispered.

"Zak, you should not try to talk." Bail told him.

"But, Master Obi-Wan." He whispered.

"He will be just fine, Zak. Master Anakin is going to help him, remember?" Bail assured him. "You should rest."

"I can't." Zak whispered.

"Then at least rest your throat, Zak." Bail said.

"Alright." Zak whispered and then closed his eyes.

Bail watched him as he fell asleep and he felt a small pang of regret; he and his wife had so wanted to have children, but three failed pregnancies and a near death experience had ended their dream. Perhaps, he thought, they might consider adoption.

Slowly, the hole in the door became larger; only a little more and it would be large enough. Despite Anakin's pleas, Padme remained with them; concern for her husband and her husband's close friend outweighed any care she might have for her own safety. She could tell, by Anakin's posture, that he was deeply worried about Obi-Wan locked in the office with Baylor and she wondered what Obi-Wan's death would do to him.

"He's not going to die, Padme." Anakin said. "So stop thinking like that."

There were a many things she would have liked to say in response, but she chose to say, "I'm sorry, Anakin."

"It's alright, Padme; but you must not think he'll die." He replied. "Now, get away from the door, we are just about to open the hole so I can get through."

-----------------------

"You are not looking very well, Obi-Wan." Baylor taunted. "Maybe I should put you out of your misery."

"How can I make you understand, Baylor? I never intended to hurt you." Obi-Wan said.

"You are such a liar, Obi-Wan. Why can you not just admit it?" Baylor asked.

"Admit what? You had a chance to be apprenticed and you turned it down. Your anger drove you to break the Jedi Code; that was not my doing." Obi-Wan answered. "Now, please; power down and give up."

"Not until you are dead." Baylor replied and attacked again.

Obi-Wan managed a two-handed parry, but it cost him; he could no longer block the pain in his shoulder. _"Hurry up, Anakin."_ He thought as he Force pushed Baylor back yet again. Then, before Obi-Wan could defend himself, Baylor threw his full weight at him in another attempt to throw him to the floor. The momentum threw them both into the window.

-----------------------

Zak suddenly sat bolt upright, breathing hard, "Master Obi-Wan?" He asked in a whisper.

"No, he has not come out yet. Go back to sleep, Zak." Bail said calmly.

"No, I have to help him." Zak whispered as he attempted to get out of the seat.

"Master Anakin is helping him. You must stay here." Bail told him, pushing him back down.

"He needs me." Zak replied. "Let me go."

"I cannot do that, Zak. You were told to stay out here." Bail insisted.

Zak quit struggling, "But he needs me." He repeated.

---------------------

At last, the hole had been enlarged so that Anakin could get through; but before he could slip through, he felt….something, "Get out of the way, Padme!" He cried urgently as he threw her to the ground and covered her with his own body.

The office window shattered as Baylor's leap carried him and Obi-Wan through it. Obi-Wan had been able to twist just enough to prevent Baylor from landing on time of him for the second time, and he rolled to prevent impaling himself on his own weapon. Baylor landed awkwardly on his stomach and cried out in agony. For a moment, time seemed to stand still and no one moved.

------------------

"Please, I need to go back." Zak pleaded as he tried once again to get up.

"No, Zak; Master Obi-Wan has enough to worry about. Stay here out of harm's way." Bail replied holding him down.

"Master Obi-Wan needs my help." Zak insisted.

"Master Obi-Wan wants you be safe, Zak. Now, stop fighting me and lie still."

"But he really does need me." Zak said one more time as he gave up and relaxed.

"I know." Bail replied.

----------------

Obi-Wan turned his head; Baylor was lying motionless next to him. He powered down his lightsaber, sat up and rolled Baylor over gently. Baylor had fallen on Zak's weapon and it had opened a gaping wound in his midsection. He was dying. Obi-Wan cradled his head in his lap, "I'm sorry, Baylor; I am so sorry." He said softly.

Baylor opened his eyes as stared up at him. The hate was gone, replaced with a look of sorrow and regret.

"No…Obi-…Wan…I….am…sorry." He stammered. "You…were…my…forgive…"

Obi-Wan nodded vigorously, "Yes, Baylor. It's alright. I understand." He answered tearfully.

"Thank…you…my…friend." Baylor replied, smiling.

Obi-Wan felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Anakin standing behind him, "Are you alright, Obi-Wan?" He asked.

Obi-Wan looked back at Baylor and then up at Anakin, "I…yes…I think so." He said.

Baylor's breathing became erratic. He tried to say something, but could not and died; Obi-Wan bowed his head in grief and could not move.

"Come, Obi-Wan; there's nothing more for you to do here." Anakin told him quietly.

"He was my friend, Anakin. How could this happen?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was the hate, brother. You know that. I have seen that kind of hate…in my nightmares; it's destructive, and it destroyed him." Anakin answered. "Now, come on; Zak is probably worried about you."

Obi-Wan laid Baylor's head gently back down on the floor and allowed Anakin to help him stand.

Yoda, Mace and Padme, who had been standing back, now came forward and together, they left the building. The two Clones who had come back in with Padme picked Baylor's body up and carried it out to the waiting transports.


	30. Always a Padawan

Chapter 30 Always a Padawan

Obi-Wan was silent as they left the building; Anakin could sense his friend's grief and put his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder and said nothing, it was enough to let Obi-Wan know that Anakin was there. Obi-Wan turned to look back and watched as the Clones carried Baylor to the other transport. He sighed, shook his head and looked away; he had not wanted it to end like this.

"Blame yourself for this you should not, Obi-Wan." Master Yoda told him. "Consumed by hate and anger Baylor was."

Still overcome by grief, Obi-Wan could not respond.

"Came back to the Light he did before he died. Grateful for that you should be." Yoda continued. "Follow the advice Master Windu gave your Padawan you should."

"I know, Master Yoda; and in time, I will." Obi-Wan answered.

"He made the first move, Obi-Wan; you know that, don't you?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but I should have been able to settle this without fighting." Obi-Wan replied.

"When you went into that office, who drew their weapon first?" Anakin asked.

"Baylor already had Zak's weapon powered up." Obi-Wan answered.

"And who made the first aggressive move?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Baylor." He admitted.

"I know you; the 'Negotiator' they used to call you during the Clone Wars. You tried to reason with him first; didn't you?" Anakin asked.

"…Yes." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. And that's the same thing you tried to do with me in my nightmares; it wasn't your fault that Baylor wouldn't listen to you." Anakin explained. "His hate blinded him, Obi-Wan; he almost killed Zak and he would have killed you if had gotten the chance. It was the will of the Force that he was killed with his own lightsaber."

"It was Zak's lightsaber." Obi-Wan corrected.

"Maybe, but he was using it against you." Anakin said.

"I understand this, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied. "I just need a little time, to meditate and to accept what had to happen."

Anakin patted his shoulder, "Now that's the Obi-Wan I know." He answered.

Zak met them as they approached their transport; Bail stood behind him, looking apologetic.

"I am sorry, Master Kenobi. I could not keep him down any longer." He said.

"It's alright, Chancellor; I half expected him to appear in the building before this whole thing was over with. I am surprised that you were able to keep him under control this long." Obi-Wan replied.

Zak's face was a mixture of weariness, relief and concern. Anakin understood this last one, Obi-Wan's clothing was torn and bloody from his crash through the window and he was bleeding from a cut on his face. It was all only superficial, but he looked a mess, "Master?" Zak whispered.

"It's all over, Padawan; and it's time to go home." Obi-Wan answered as he put his hand on Zak's shoulder and turned him back towards the transport.

Just as there had been silence on the trip into the industrial sector, there was again on the trip out. The transport carrying the Chancellor, his Clone escort and Baylor's remains flew on to the government quadrant and the other docked long enough to leave Padme and the Jedi at the Temple before returning to its base. Padme laid her head on Anakin's shoulder and he put her arm around her. Obi-Wan stared out the window, deep in thought. It was a long trip. When they arrived at the Temple, Anakin and Padme headed to the nursery where they had left the children. Mace and Yoda went to meet with the other Council members to fill them in on what had happened. Obi-Wan took Zak to the healers, explaining to Declan what had happened. Reluctantly, he allowed Declan to check him over too before returning to his own quarters. After changing into fresh clothes, he sat down on the floor to meditate in private.

"_This was not your doing, Padawan." _A familiar voice said.

"Qui-Gon?"

"_Baylor Grant was always a troublemaker."_ Qui-Gon continued.

"Baylor was my friend, Master." Obi-Wan replied.

"_Yes, and because he was your friend, you were blind to his faults." _Qui-Gon said.

"I did not want it to end like this." Obi-Wan told him.

"_I know this, Obi-Wan; but it did. You cannot change that. Just as you could not change what happened to me or to Anakin's mother." _Qui-Gon answered. _"Now you must move on."_

"I should have been able to end this peacefully." Obi-Wan said.

"_There are some things that cannot be settled peacefully, Padawan. You should be old enough to know that by now. Baylor was consumed by hate; your own brother told you that." _Qui-Gon replied. _"You have done so much good; you must not dwell on this."_

Obi-Wan sighed, but said nothing.

"_You have trained the Chosen One and he destroyed the Sith. You did that, Obi-Wan; and now you have a new apprentice. You must think of him; he needs your guidance." _Qui-Gon continued.

There was a knock on the door, "Obi-Wan? Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "Yes, Anakin; what is it?" Obi-Wan answered.

"Who are you talking to?" Anakin asked.

"I was meditating; what do you want?" Obi-Wan told him.

"I'm worried about you; who were you talking to?" Anakin asked again.

Obi-Wan sighed again, "You might just as well come in, Anakin." He said.

Anakin opened the door and peeked in, "Don't just stand there, Anakin; come on in." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin came in and sat down in Obi-Wan's chair, "Now, tell me; who were you talking to?" He asked for the third time.

"Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh." Anakin replied.

"And…that doesn't surprise you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head.

"No; should it?" He asked.

When Obi-Wan did not answer, he went on, "Obi-Wan, he probably told you what you needed to hear. He has done that for me too."

"You've spoken to him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes; the problem was, I didn't always listen to what he was saying." Anakin admitted. "Listen, I came down here to tell you something else."

"What?"

"It's about Lord Borlac." Anakin answered.

"Lord Borlac; what about him?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"He's dead, Obi-Wan; he killed himself." Anakin informed him.

"What? When did that happen?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just after we left to find Zak; he somehow managed to get his hand on one of the Clones' blaster pistols and shot himself, point blank in the chest." Anakin said. "And there's something else; all the JK Clones are dead."

"All of them? How?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They just died, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied.

"I guess that means that it really is all over." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, thank the stars; I believe it is." Anakin answered. "Well, I will let you get back to your meditation; I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm going down to the healers' to see how Zak is and then back to the nursery; Padme and I are getting ready to head back to Naboo tomorrow."

"Thank you, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him as he stood to leave.

"For what?" Anakin asked.

"For being my brother." Obi-Wan answered.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Obi-Wan. I owe you everything that I have and everything that I am; I am proud to be your friend and your brother. I will see you later." Anakin replied and left before Obi-Wan could respond.

Anakin told a little fib when he said he was going only to check on Zak. After seeing that he was sleeping peacefully, Anakin went hunting for Yoda. He did not have to search for long; the old master was watching some of the Padawans practicing on the training floor, "Master Yoda, I would like to speak with you." He said as he came up to stand beside him.

"Hmm…Anakin; preparing to go home you should be." Yoda replied.

"Padme is doing that, Master Yoda." Anakin told him.

"Speak with me, you must…hmm. Speaking with me now you are." He said.

"It's about Obi-Wan." Anakin started.

"Listening I am, Anakin." Yoda said.

"He needs rest; I want him to come back to Naboo for a while. I think it would be good for him and I want Zak to come with us." Anakin answered.

"Rest, a rest you say. Worn out you think, then. In his body or in his heart?" Yoda asked.

"Both; his body is a mess and after what happened today…" Anakin replied.

"Yes, terrible it was for him. Good it is for him to have you as his friend. A rest is that he needs." Yoda said in agreement.

"There is one other thing, Master." Anakin said.

"I will tell him. Listen to me he will." Yoda assured him.

"Thank you, Master."

The following morning, a shuttle landed on the landing platform where the Naboo yacht was parked. Yoda and Declan had come along to see them off. Obi-Wan had not challenged Yoda's suggestion of going to Naboo, so he and Zak stepped off the shuttle with Anakin and his family and boarded the craft with them.

"I still want to speak with you about…" Declan started.

"Yes, that healing nonsense, I know; and when I bring Zak and Obi-Wan back, I will sit down and discuss it with you and the Council." Anakin promised.

"Other things we must discuss also, Anakin." Yoda reminded him.

"I know that, too; and when I come back, I will spend all the time that the Council wishes me to." Anakin assured him.

"Then, may the Force be with you, Anakin." Yoda said.

"And with you, Master." Anakin answered.

"Rest, Obi-Wan; need you well we do." Yoda told Obi-Wan as he walked up the boarding ramp.

"I will, Master Yoda. What else will there be for me to do on Naboo?" Obi-Wan answered.

As they stowed the luggage and settled Luke and Leia in their seats, Obi-Wan turned to Zak, "I'm sorry, Zak; you have had nothing but trouble since we've met." He told him.

"Don't be sorry, Master. I am proud to be your Padawan." Zak answered.

"Even after all that's happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes; I wouldn't want another master. Things happened that were not your fault; I understand this." Zak replied.

"ZAK, we're ready to leave, I need my pilot." Anakin called from the cockpit.

"Duty calls, Padawan." Obi-Wan told him with a smile. "And Zak; I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, Master." Zak answered.

"ZAK, come on." Anakin called again.

"You'd better go; you know how impatient he can be." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master." He said and headed at run for the cockpit.

Yoda watched as the yacht lifted off the platform. It was not the first time he had done so, and he knew it would not be the last.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of this story, but the fun has only just begun! Coming soon, "Incident on Naboo"...where Obi-Wan's restful sabbatical isn't so restful...stay tuned! 


End file.
